Patient Revelations
by MidnightResWri
Summary: During the fated reunion, Vlad Masters withheld the fact he's a hybrid from Danny. Blissfully unaware, Danny takes a liking to the billionaire. They get along great as humans but, the same can't be said for their ghost forms. Vlad is, if anything, a patient man when it comes to getting what he wants. By then, Danny will be sure to understand why Vlad kept the truth from him. AU
1. How Unexpected

Patient Revelations

By MsResWri

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom in any way, shape, or form.

Summary: An AU where Vlad keeps his being a half-ghost secret from Danny during the events"Bitter Reunions." Instead, he holds that card close to his chest as he edges into the life of the younger hybrid, hoping to guide him as the amiable Uncle Vlad. Poor Danny doesn't know the ghost he met in Wisconsin and has been bothering him ever since is the man who he would welcome into his home with open arms.

Vlad POV

Chapter One: How Unexpected

My study was quiet in those early hours of morning. The fireplace behind my desk roared in that silence, emitting comforting warmth. I stood in front of the large window trying to focus on the imbecile that I had vowed to destroy. To kill. Thoughts of that idiot usually filled me with the familiar wrath. Instead, they filled me with a strange pity. Pity for the boy forced to be raised by his hands.

Daniel, the second hybrid Jack's idiocy managed to create, slept soundly in the room provided to him. With any luck, he would think that battle earlier was a dream. The absence of wounds made that was easy to arrange. Of course, I had been there when Daniel awoke, and he seemed to have easily filed it away into a nightmare. I smiled at that small success.

Humanity was so easy to manipulate. Especially when it concerned that which they did not want to accept. Always a justification. Always an explanation. That was probably why ghosts were still believed to be fiction. Humans always made my job that much easier when it came to getting what I wanted. Crushing defeat, for Daniel, seemed to be something he couldn't truly wrap his mind around. Not yet, anyway.

But the poor boy had no one to turn to in his home. Not one of those full humans would understand the burden. The loneliness. He needed someone to guide him and I was the only one qualified. Yet, could I reveal myself now? In our fight, I practically announced my intent of killing Jack. It would take a fool not to figure out how I truly felt about his father.

Surely, he took after Maddie and not his father in logical deduction. So, no chances there, I'm afraid. Not yet.

I let out a breath as the sun started to rise above the forest surrounding my castle. I would have to face them at breakfast. Daniel would be a delight to have at the table. As would Maddie, of course. I found myself wanting—no _needing—_to know more about that child. I turned away from the window and glanced at a mirror on the opposite wall. The usual bags under my eyes were heavier and my hair was in no shape for me to allow myself to be seen in public.

I left my study, heading to my private chambers to freshen up. I still wore the same suit from the day before. That wouldn't do at all.

The hall was empty, unlike most mornings where I'd see a maid or two dusting or vacuuming. I gave the staff the weekend off from cleaning. I hired an outside catering service for the reunion's refreshments. They had orders to deliver the food, set up, and leave. I paid the company far more than their asking price for that alone. It was no small wonder the woman I spoke with said she had no problem with my demands. Money does such wonders sometimes.

I walked through the doors to my apartment, going to the master bath to shower. Once clean, I reentered my bedroom. The king-sized bed was too large for just myself. Soon, it wouldn't feel so large. The heavy drapes were closed, letting in no natural light. Usually, a staff member would have seen to that by now.

My wardrobe consisted of a number of three-piece suits. All designer, of course. One needed to dress to match the money one held, after all. I took out one by Armani, deciding it would have to be good enough. Maybe Maddie would notice.

Having dressed and readied myself for today, I let myself think on the evening. This would be the most important day of my life, barring, of course, the day that ruined it. Jack would be dead within hours and Daniel and Maddie would no longer have that insufferable oaf to bother them. Yes. Things would definitely work to my favor this night.

But for now, off to breakfast. See Jack in his final hours. Be there to comfort Maddie and Daniel when the time came.

I straightened my tie before leaving my apartment. Daniel. I needed to distract him during this evening. Keep him busy somehow without revealing who I was before the time was right. Oh, I wanted to tell him as soon as I could get him alone. That he wasn't the only one of his kind. I wanted to start teaching him immediately. Alas, the risk was too great at the moment. So what to do? Think fast, Masters, I thought. Think fast.

Opening the door to my lavish dining hall, I saw the Fentons already eating. Jack and Daniel seemed to share similar…vigorous eating habits. Maddie and Jasmine ate more conservatively. With time, I could teach Daniel proper dining etiquette.

I smiled when I settled my eyes on the woman of my dreams wearing another blue jumpsuit that fit so snugly to her form. It wouldn't be long, now, Masters. "Good morning," I said, forcing cheerfulness into my voice as I moved my eyes from Maddie to Jack, "old friends."

"Hey, V-man!" Jack shouted in that annoyingly childish way. He sat straight in his chair and waved at me to sit beside him. I suppressed a scowl. "What took you so long?"

"I must have lost track of time," I admitted, my smile never faltering. "I was finalizing some details with the caterers for tonight."

"Really?" Maddie asked. Her voice sounded like the angel's own choir. "I didn't think you'd hire an outside service. You must have chefs for your cooking."

I sat down at the head of the table, as per usual. Daniel, thankfully, was to my left with Jack that much further from me. Maddie sat to my right. It should be like this all the time. "I gave my staff the weekend off," I confessed. I hoped it would make me look all the more better in her eyes, though that was hardly the reason for it. There would be much fewer eyes to witness what I had planned for the evening.

"Then why did we have someone bring our food?" inquired Jasmine. She tilted her head innocently.

"My head butler, Alexander, refused to take the vacation," I sighed and shook my head, like I couldn't believe someone would choose work over a weekend with family. "He actually demanded I let him stay for the reunion. He doesn't trust me alone with the house, I suppose." I laughed softly and the oaf burst into a guffaw. The others chuckled quietly at my little funny.

"Throw one too many parties, huh Mr. Masters?" jibed young Daniel. His smile warmed my heart. I smiled fondly at him.

"You could say that, little badger." I leaned over to ruffle his hair. He kept up his jovial smile. How was it that Jack managed to get everything I ever wanted? I would ruin him in front of both Maddie and Daniel before killing him. That much was certain.

I bit down on the anger raging through my body and quickly removed my hand from Daniel's head. I didn't want to accidentally hurt the lad. My judgment, it seemed, was very sound when Jack beamed at me and said, "Vladdy, my man, you have _got _to show me where I can find that ghost of the Dairy King."

"All in due time," I said. "And who knows? You might be joining him tonight!" I caught an odd look from the rest of the family, as if I just said something wrong.

But Jack. Good, dependably stupid Jack nearly jumped from his seat in excitement, "Excellent! I'll get my gear!" His outburst dispelled any thought that I meant anything other than his meeting the ghost in question.

We watched Jack leave the dining room. He slammed the door shut behind him and I winced at the thought of the possible damage he might have done to my house. But with him gone, my mood became less dour on the inside. I could now turn my attention to the boy. "How did you sleep, Daniel?"

"Oh, just fine, Mr. Masters," he said between bites of breakfast. "Again, sorry about giving you a scare, though."

"Nonsense," I chewed my own food before continuing, "I was only concerned. I don't know if you suffer nightmares regularly."

Maddie looked between the two of us and asked, "What does he mean by that, sweetie? Did you have a bad dream?" Her face melted into worry. She leaned over the table, stretching a hand to touch her son's.

"It was nothing, mom," Danny answered cheerfully. "I had a nightmare and was pretty loud when I woke up. Mr. Masters heard me. But he was pretty cool about it."

Her frown deepened, though gave me a look of gratitude. She most likely wished to have been there to comfort him herself. "Okay," she said, "as long as Vlad wasn't bothered."

"Oh, Maddie, don't worry too much about it. It was of no inconvenience to myself. I happened to be walking by when I heard his shouting."

"But," Daniel frowned, "shouldn't you have been sleeping? I mean, it would have been pretty late, right?" The unasked question hanging in the air. _Why were you outside my room at that precise moment?_

It was good to know Jack hadn't dulled his mind completely. Of course, the nights ghost hunting probably kept his mind sharp for odd occurrences such as the night before. "I suffer from insomnia from time to time," I assured him. "the anxiety of seeing my old college acquaintances probably attributed to the condition. I usually walk through the halls of my castle at random when I get like this. It was just a coincidence that I strolled through that one." He seemed to accept this half-lie. Sometimes my planning did force me to pull all-nighters. Business affairs and the like were also common reasons for any lack of sleep on my part. And walking through the castle was a way I coped with it.

After that, we moved onto topics that I don't care to remember. Maddie often lit up whenever we managed to get on the subject of ghosts. I noticed Daniel fidgeted in his seat when she did. Hearing how she would love to examine a ghost personally and how she'd do it wasn't much of a comfort for myself, either. Jasmine, however, rolled her eyes at the subject. The teens lost interest in the conversation when Maddie and I recollected on our college days together before my accident.

Then Jack returned, carrying his various ghost-hunting equipment. I sighed inwardly and excused myself from the table. I gave him a brief tour of the castle of where I had spotted the Dairy King's ghost on occasion. He still acted like we were the best of friends and I indulged him. What's that saying? Let them die happy? Well, I could certainly do that for my _dear friend_.

Once Jack was set up, I made my way back to my private study. I was not able to speak to Daniel as much as I wished, but I was still able to catch a few interest's of his. And I still needed to distract him for the evening. Something to keep him busy. I already ruled out locking him in a room with a ghost shield. He'd only be suspicious. I could release some ghosts for him to fight, keeping him focused on that while I dealt with Jack. No, that wouldn't be safe enough. Names could be dropped during battles.

_Strawberry Shortcake! _Why did the ghost boy have to turn out to be Jack's _son_?

I tapped my finger against the desktop, staring at a picture frame on the corner. The photo from my college days sat on the corner of my desk. Jack was tastefully ripped from the image so it was just myself and Maddie. I frowned at the picture. Those idiot vultures lost the part I'd given them of Jack's face. From their report, they had already unknowingly revealed it to Daniel's ghost form. If he had gotten a hold of it, well, there was an incriminating piece of evidence in his hands.

I picked up the frame, a thumb stroking the glass. I would have to destroy it. A shame, though, it was one of the few pictures I had of Maddie in those youthful days. But I couldn't leave the possibility open for Daniel to know I sent those vultures. I opened the frame and removed the photo. I held it and let out a sigh. I truly regretted this as I turned to the fire behind me. I kissed Maddie's image before tossing it into the fire. I watched it curl in on itself, flames eating through the middle of the photo paper, until everything had turned to ash.

The now-empty frame was placed into a desk drawer. It would need a new picture soon. Perhaps one day soon it would be filled with a family portrait. A new smile lit my face when I thought of that bright future. I could do this. I only needed this one night and everything would be right in my world. And I knew exactly how I would play it.

~ Hours later ~

Playing host is the worst part of any party I've ever held. The forced smile—the expected strain showing—greeting every person who bothered to come to Wisconsin tiring my facial muscles. I thought about all the entertainments I had set up while I spoke those words of welcome. The film reel of the Packer's games, documentaries, and the like played in one of the theaters I had installed in the castle. In another such theater, I had various films playing. The ballroom was playing music those in my generation would enjoy. That would be where most of these people would gather, I was sure.

Finally, after explaining where everything could be found, I stole into the ballroom. Daniel stood off to the side, Harriet Chin beside him. They both stared mortified at Jack, whose hand wrapped itself around Maddie's wrist. The buffoon pogoed without a thought to the displeased look on his wife's face. Yes, I was definitely doing her a favor. The burning desire to fire an ecto-ray through his head was almost unbearable.

I was sure my mask of politeness was slipping when someone from my class—I didn't know their name off the top of head—glanced at me nervously. I gave the smaller man an easy smile, which prompted him to return to his conversation with another guest. He reminded me of my duties as host and I made my rounds, making small conversation with each of them.

I kept my eyes on the little badger. His boredom with the night becoming so apparent as the party continued. He propped himself on the refreshment table with his arms. His hair falling in his face as he tried to concentrate on staying awake. Now would be the best time to approach him.

Evading the people I had little care for, I soon found myself at Daniel's side. It would be so easy to send him off on an errand he'd have no hope of completing before the end of the night. Still, too unpredictable and I rather enjoyed being in control of every aspect of my life. I molded my face to suit this purpose.

"Well, son, you're looking much better," I said. He perked up as soon as he saw me. I could grow used to seeing that face every day.

"Thanks, Mr. Masters," he said, "but, please, call me Danny. Son's what my dad calls me."

"Oh, yes, yes, of course," I replied. I couldn't help but feel he was already my son. I stayed beside him, not saying anything for a long while. I was still a little high on the smile, I suppose. "But, you're not enjoying this much are you?"

He became nervous, shaking his head, when he answered, "N-no. I'm having the time of my life." His forced enthusiasm was adorable.

"It's okay to hate this little get-together," I told him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was a little tense. "Goodness knows, I tire easily from these things."

"You?" The boy looked up at me with wonder in his eyes. "But you're a big shot. I thought rich people partied all the time."

"You must watch far too much television, my boy," I chuckled. "The ilk of Hollywood might have constant parties, but those of the business world, like myself, are often only hosting or visiting such gatherings for appearances only. They're dull and the only entertainment occurs if someone had a bad enough day to drink their weight in alcohol." Maybe that last sentence had been a bad move. Was Daniel even aware that adults drank? I was sure his parents didn't drink around their children, if at all. I glanced down at him to see his reaction. It still held that awed look.

Then he burst into laughter, probably imagining some rich snob in a drunken state. My smile widened. Yes, this was definitely going to be the better option. I glanced at my watch, noting the time came to begin. An invisible duplicate broke from me, flying toward Jack while I stayed with Daniel. I saw no visible reaction from him at the sudden presence of the clone and I asked, "What's so funny, little badger?"

"Oh nothing," he said once he calmed himself. "It's just, I never thought about it like that." Then he winced, "I didn't think rich people could get bored."

"You'd be surprised how often that happens," I told him.

My duplicate was right behind Jack now. The idiot stood beside Harriot, who was yapping about the stories she covered. He looked as bored as Daniel had just moments before. She asked him, "Am I boring you, Jack Fenton?"

"Frankly, yes," said Jack, pulling his face from the rim of his cup. I kept to the boy's side, my face itching to break into a triumphant grin when the clone overshadowed the oaf. Poor Harriet, having been caught in the cross fire. It took control almost immediately and said, "So what do ya say we liven up this shindig?" I had him pick up the panicked woman and throw her across the room.

Young Daniel immediately stood up, looking around for a place to hide. I couldn't let that happen. I let fear take over my features, my eyes appropriately wild with surprise. Latching onto Daniel's shoulders, I forced him down behind the table. "Daniel, get down," I cried. He looked over his shoulder to see my panic-laden face.

I felt Jack fight against my power through the duplicate. His mind was easy to suppress and my duplicate took over. The change in behavior was stark and obvious. Maddie immediately lashed out at him, "Jack Fenton! What on _Earth _are you doing?"

The duplicate forced Jack to turn around. Unfortunately, the duplicate used some of my mannerisms and speech patterns when it used Jack as a puppet. "Why Maddie, didn't you know I'd always turn on you? That when you chose me, you chose _wrong_?" He still fought me and managed to grab hold of her shoulders. His true mind came forward and he struggled to say, "Get out! Get out of me!" No way, you imbecile. This is completely necessary. "Ghost," he rasped. "Overpowering me. Maddie, _run_!"

The woman stayed still for a brief second before she fled out of the room, Harriet following after. I thought I heard something about the assault vehicle—quickly amended as "RV"—they had arrived in. If she destroyed Jack herself, that would be deliciously sweet. I would love her all the more.

"Dad!" Daniel shouted from beneath me. The duplicate had regained control, having Jack hover in the middle of the room. I had to keep the boy down, or at least keep him from transforming into his ghost form. "Mr. Masters, please let me go! My dad's in trouble! I have to help him!"

"Daniel, you can't!" I told him sternly._ You can't ruin this for me!_ "It's too dangerous."

"I don't care," he struggled to break free of my iron grip on his shoulder. "He's my dad!"

This was going to be harder than I thought. I had the duplicate fire a few ecto-rays at random places around the room. One nearly hitting the boy and myself. I had us duck before it could hit, though. I gave an award-winning cry of shock when it burned the stone right beside us. Both Daniel and eye looked at it wide-eyed. His was of recognition. Mine was false fear.

The screams of the other guests filled the hall as they scattered, looking for shelter or escape. I had to fight the triumphant smirk from showing itself. "Please, Mr. Masters," the boy begged. "I have to try. I don't care about the danger. Please!"

Daniel grabbed my shirt, desperate for me to let him. This boy was persistent. And very much the hero those ghosts I sent described. I would have smiled affectionately if I wasn't supposed to be the concerned adult for the young man. I gripped his shoulders and let him come up into a crouch. The duplicate was having a field day ruining Jack's reputation before his peers above us. "Look, Daniel," I gazed into his eyes, hoping he saw my own desperation to keep him safe, "I understand you love your father"—that was painful to say—"but, right now he isn't of his right mind. There's no telling if he'll hurt you in the state he's in."

The boy didn't seem to care. His eyes were set in determination as he stuck his chin out to me. It pained me to do this. I was _this _close to achieving everything and the boy was trying to thwart me. Perhaps I should have locked him away somewhere. But then, thought of letting him beat me crossed my mind. It would be good for his morale, in the long run, thinking he had a chance to defeat me. I made the decision and slackened my grip on the boy. He wriggled free and I stared dumbly after him, calling, "Daniel! Where are you going? Come back!"

A moment after the boy disappeared through the doors, 'Danny Phantom' flew in. He hovered in front of his possessed father. I stood up from my hiding place, displaying the right amount of shock and distress at the situation. "How the blood pudding did all these ghosts get in my castle?" I demanded, flabbergasted at the sight of the new white-haired ghost hovering in the air.

Daniel glanced down at me with those neon green eyes, a worried expression on his face. How delightfully perfect. My Jack puppet fired an ectoplasmic beam at the boy, throwing him back and regaining his attention. He cried out in pain when he hit the wall, but he came around very quickly. The young hybrid flew threw the air towards his father, going intangible. I knew exactly what he was aiming to do. "Get out of him!" shouted Daniel.

Even though it didn't take my duplicate by surprise, Daniel forced it out of his father. Daniel returned to his father's falling form and gently placed him on the floor. The imbecile groaned and grabbed his head. He was mumbling about the ghost possessing him. Daniel's face was wracked with emotion, debating with himself as to whether he should say something to comfort his father or just leave and fight the ghost that had overshadowed the man. He opted for the latter.

He was getting better at this, I thought. I had the clone act as if he were dazed for the boy's benefit. This allowed for the boy to gain another 'advantage' and force the ghost into another room—the library from the night before, in fact. Even more perfect.

I'd have to make this fight very convincing. Let him rough "me" up a bit and I run away, vowing to return another day? I allowed my pleased smirk to finally show itself. My panic stricken guests were too concerned about the thought of another ghost arriving, that they ignored me. I walked out of the hall, calmly. I heard the sound of the Fenton's vehicle speeding down the corridors of my castle, aiming for the now well-underway ghost fight.

My duplicate, meanwhile, had landed a very nice hit on Daniel's chest. A few ectobeams between the two us. The boy throwing a shield around him until he dispersed it and charged my clone. It was amusing to lower myself to just above his level. From the look on his face, he knew I was going easy on him. He expected more duplicates. More power in those blasts. Instead, I allowed him to hit me, allowed myself to get hit with a few rays of his own. It was all sport for me, anyway.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked, firing another ray at the clone. It answered him with a malicious laugh and no definitive answer. It was a shame that now he would associate my ghost-half with just another evil-doer. That could be remedied. This was all a show, after all.

I reached the door of the library the moment the assault vehicle turned and smashed the doors of the room down. I frowned as I looked at the mess Maddie made of the entry. Those wouldn't cost too much, sure, but I still didn't like my house being trashed like this. But I had to tolerate it for now.

Now then, I slipped into the mask of a panicked host as I ran through the battered doors. I stared up at the ghost battle, ducked under the rays that missed their targets. Maddie was already firing some of the weapons. Oh dear, what if they were to hit Daniel? Well, that would the end of his secret, most likely. I'd have to adjust accordingly as I moved into his life.

Then Jack ran in behind me. He looked recovered from my little possession of him. "Jack," I hissed at him from behind a sofa, "what are you doing running around?"

He narrowed his eyes up at the two ghosts fighting above us before turning to me and giving me his childish grin, "Hey, V-man, glad to see you unharmed." I motioned over for him to join me, but he refused. He had set his jaw as he focused on my duplicate and shouted, "Nobody uses my body as a meat-puppet you ghost!"

I had to hand it Jack, running to his death like that. My clone immediately dived at the man, evading the younger hybrid's attacks. A moment later, Daniel followed the ghost and reached his father first. Maddie was still too focused on trying to attack the duplicate of mine that she failed to notice her son overshadowing her husband and saving the man from my clutches. The large man, a puppet once more, rolled and then fell into a crouch. The boy held his father's hand back into a punch and my clone took it. He, the clone, flew upwards.

The young hybrid stayed in his father's body for the duration of the fight. "What, are you through, vampy?" goaded Daniel using his father's voice. We'd have to work on his insults.

But, was he going to _restore _his father's integrity with this little stunt? I was aghast at the notion, and because the emotion is highly appropriate for the situation, I allowed it to show on my face. Another day will come, I told myself. It would be all right in the end.

I grew weary of this entertainment, though. I had my duplicate give them a show. "How could this happen?" I heard my duplicate shout in mock despair. It threw an arm over its forehead and glanced up at the ceiling. "I, with all of my power, have been defeated with _one _hit from Jack Fenton! Surely, his skills are as formidable as they say!" I began to call it back to me with final words echoing through the library, "I shall return, boy." And it faded into nothingness, quietly returning to me. The last word, I made sure, was only heard by Daniel. He glared at the empty space until he was sure the ghost wouldn't be returning.

I might not get to kill Jack this time around. Then again, I didn't have that as my primary goal for the evening anymore. Not with what I had done earlier by allowing Daniel into the fray. I'd have to reign in my emotions more closely for future actions, then. Daniel couldn't be allowed to sway my decisions like he had back in the ballroom.

And Maddie. Well she hadn't been much use this evening with the RV. She didn't get the chance to try to save her husband and kill him by accident. Oh, _darn_. I guess the happy accident wouldn't happen by her hands this time. Or ever. Of course, I'd have to be the one to strike the final blow. It wouldn't feel right if it wasn't by my hand.

I walked from my hiding place, looking every bit the part of the baffled man I should be. "Did you see that?" I asked, raising my hands above my head. Maddie stepped out of RV, Harriet right behind her. The infernal reporter held a tape recorder and a wicked smile on her face like she won the lottery. No doubt the woman thought this was the story of the century. "An actual ghost! In _my_ castle!"

I saw Daniel slip out of his father, who stumbled into Maddie's loving arms. I could still kill him if I wanted, too. While Daniel was busy finding a place to change back into his human form, it would be the perfect opportunity. Unfortunately, the young hybrid ran through the wreckage of the door. He glanced nervously at me, wondering if I thought him a coward after he ran off and supposedly never returned. I gave him a reassuring smile, to which he seemed to relax. He ran over to his parents, hugging them both.

I very much wanted to kill Jack. Instead of acting on impulse, I smiled at the touching scene, lying to everyone in the room with that small expression. Things seemed to wrap up very nicely, though it seemed the young man would think of my ghostly half as nothing but trouble. Give me enough time, and I might be able to play this entire incident off to my favor once I revealed myself to Daniel.

Of course, with all of the excitement, a crowd of guests was gathering. Jasmine was the first to enter. She looked very displeased when her eyes fell upon the RV and then her family acting like nothing was wrong. She approached me, a look of apology in her eyes. I found this hilarious, considering what transpired earlier. "Mr. Masters," she said, "whatever my parents did, they probably didn't meant to do it. So please, don't hold whatever it is they did against them ."

I patted her head, though I never really looked at her, and said, "It's hardly the fault of your parents, Jasmine. If you can't tell by the scorch marks around the room, we had a bit of a problem with an angry ghost." She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Fortunately, we had such talented ghost hunters here." I gestured toward the adult Fentons. They chatted amiably with Daniel.

Jasmine was still skeptical. Smart girl, won't believe in anything unless she sees it. "There are no such things as ghosts, Mr. Masters."

"Oh, you'd be surprised what can exist in this world," I responded. I noticed the crowd behind me. Most of their chatter was nervous and questions. They wanted to know if it was rude if they left after that excitement with the ghost battle. I excused myself from Jasmine to let them know that I wouldn't be offended if they left the castle. The crowd took that as a sign and headed toward the entrance.

That left myself, Harriet, and the Fenton family. Harriet was busying herself with pressing questions onto the family to get her story. She hadn't even gotten the okay from her editors at the _Milwaukee Journal_ before latching onto the story. Too bad she didn't have any photos to back up her claim that ghosts were real.

I left the battle-worn library, seeing to the remaining guests. Some of them weren't even sure why a mass exodus from my grounds was occurring until they saw the wreckage that vehicle of the Fenton's caused on its crash course though the castle. Once they did, they figured some lunatic went on drunken spree and started smashing up my house with their truck for "shits and giggles", as it were. I was more than happy to agree with them, reinforcing their simple explanation.

Once the majority found their way out, I returned to my study for the third time that day. I was exhausted from the lack of sleep and the battle I had with Daniel. I desperately wanted to close my eyes and rest, but I needed to think.

There was a knock at my door before Alexander entered with a single cup of tea. The older man wore his uniform with pride as he stepped into the study. He must have seen my act for the crowd. It would have convinced him, too. And, as always, he knew exactly what I needed when distressed. Sometimes having a human staff is exactly what one needs.

"Master Vladimir," he muttered, bowing his head. He walked over to the desk and set the cup down.

"Thank you, Alexander," I said before taking the first sip. My eyes lit up at the delicious taste of chamomile. A pleased purr left my throat.

The man watched me for a moment with concerned brown eyes. I knew he wanted to lecture me about sending the staff away. Which meant he saw the mess, then. I hid my smile with the tea cup. "Sir," he began, "the Miss Chin would like to offer her apologies for leaving without informing you, personally. She also extends her gratitude for inviting her to this function, but would like, for future consideration, not to invite her should the Fenton family be involved."

So something went wrong for Harriet with that story she so wanted. Not completely unexpected. I set the cup down and made a note to call Harriet in the morning. Still, it wasn't quite what I thought he'd be telling me. Must be saving that for tomorrow after I've had my sleep. "Thank you," I thought of that last sentence, "and what of the Fentons? Have they left as well?"

Alexander shook his head, "The Mister Fenton refuses to leave the premises until he knows for sure that you are safe and well. The young Mister Daniel was also concerned for your wellbeing."

I nodded in gratitude and finished the tea. It delighted me that Daniel thought of my wellbeing. It gave me hope that the day when he would look upon me as his father would come. Strange that I already thought of him as a son after such a short time knowing him. Ah well, they say the heart is illogical.

The butler retrieved the tea cup as I stood up. He bowed his head again as I made my way to the door. He followed after me with quiet steps. Oh yes, Alexander knew exactly what I wanted in a servant. He was also the best at managing the staff I had.

I found the Fentons just outside the doors of the castle. Their monstrous RV sat innocently in the drive. Like it hadn't wreaked havoc on the insides of my home. Jack still looked weary from having been overshadowed twice. Maddie supported him, giving me apologetic smiles for the damage done, mostly. Jasmine looked like she scolded her parents already. Daniel, however, looked worse than his father. His mind likely replayed the battle he had with my duplicate. How easy it had been for him. The recognition that the ghost was the same as the one he met the night previous. He could come to the correct conclusions if he followed certain lines of thought. It wouldn't matter even if he did. They would only be suspicions.

The family seemed to brighten at the sight of me. Jack and Daniel saw me safe and unharmed. Maddie apologized for the damage, of which I said was hardly anything to worry over. I had plenty of money to pay for the repairs. It wouldn't cost too much. A few thousand at least. But once they were all appeased, I watched them clamber into their vehicle and drive off. Still the happy family they were when they arrived.

Well, the evening definitely didn't go exactly as planned, but I managed to get something out of this entire affair. I finally met the ghost boy of Amity Park. I learned Jack managed to make not only one, but _two_ hybrids. Too often, I wonder if I spared him the night of the reunion as a measure of gratitude for granting me the option of a companion who could truly understand me. Not likely, but the possibility exists. And Daniel held me in a mostly positive light. That would definitely be useful down the road.

The problem, now, was keeping his opinion of me unchanged with future encounters.


	2. Cloud Nine

**A/N:** Warning: this contains an alternate universe. A twisted universe in which Danny actually likes Vlad. So be prepared for some gushing about Vlad. Thank you, and have a nice day.

Disclaimer: Do I own Danny Phantom? Nope.

Danny POV

Chapter Two: Cloud Nine

Arriving at school on time felt good. I mean, really good. I think it was because I actually got a good night's sleep for the first time back in Wisconsin since I got my ghost powers. Yeah, I had to fight against a powerful ghost, but I slept on a bed that felt like a cloud. I kinda dreaded returning home. But, I didn't want to be around when it came back for more. It seemed focused on Dad, too. I don't think Dad ever fought a real ghost before, either. So it was more than a little strange for me.

I walked down the familiar halls to my locker. With any luck, I could avoid Dash. His punches weren't nearly as strong as the Wisconsin Ghost's, but I just didn't want to get wailed on so soon after landing on Cloud Nine. My day skyrocketed when I saw my friends waiting beside my locker, talking about whatever they ended up doing over the weekend while my family went off to another state. I could already see their faces when I told them who we ended up staying with. "Hey guys!" I said, coming between them to get to my locker.

"Hey Danny," said Sam. She tucked some black hair behind her ears, showing off new skull-shaped earrings. "How was your weekend?"

"Best sleep of my life," I said, sighing with content.

"You could sleep in that RV?" asked Tuck incredulously. He had the misfortune of going on a road trip with my family last year. He knew how uncomfortable sleeping in that thing was. And we didn't have enough Fenton Earplugs for him.

"Nah," I shook my head, "we only had to do that on the trip there and back." I couldn't wait to tell them that mom and dad used to be friends with a billionaire. A cool billionaire, at that. I also liked their confused looks when I told them we didn't sleep in that cramped RV the entire weekend.

"Dude, your dad actually let you guys sleep in a hotel?" Tucker's eyes bugged out.

I laughed and shook my head. "Better than a hotel. Like, a million times better." I got out my books for the first couple hours, stuffing them in the bag. My homework was actually done. Lancer would be happy with me today.

"Okay, Danny," said Sam, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, "spill it."

My grin widened as I shoved the last book into my bag. I slung the strap over my shoulder, wringing out every last drop of their anticipation. "Come on, man," Tucker begged, "spit it out."

I hoped they didn't think I'd be bragging too much. "We showed up a day before the reunion. Dad _was_ going to make us stay in the RV, but Vlad Masters—he was the guy who set everything up—invited us to stay in his castle." I tried to make it sound like it was no big deal. That's hard to do when you drop the fact the guy had a freaking _castle_ to live in.

"You slept in a castle?" Tucker's jaw dropped.

I nodded, "Dad only agreed to let us stay when Vlad said the ghost of the Dairy King haunted it." I swallowed a laugh when I remembered Dad said he couldn't find the ghost even with all the detection equipment he had. "Vlad's beds are seriously heaven on Earth."

"Wait a minute," Sam raised a hand to her head, "Masters? Owns a castle?" Her face reflected the surprise in her recognition. "Your parents went to college with the Vlad Masters? Billionaire of the Year, Vlad Masters?"

"Yep," I drawled.

"That's awesome, dude," said Tucker. We started walking down the hall toward first period. "What's he like?"

"Probably arrogant, shallow, and pampered," guessed Sam looking at her nails as if they were more interesting.

I laughed, "Not really. He was pretty cool actually. Totally didn't expect someone my parents used to hang out with to be that normal." That got stares all of its own. Sure, it's one thing to say your parents went to college with a future billionaire. Lots of people go to college. It's another thing to say they were once friends. If I had to detail the entire trip, I would leave out the fact that I let him call me 'little badger.'

As we neared Lancer's room, the nasal voice of resident jerk jock, Dash shouted from behind, "Hey, Fen-toenail!"

"Damn it, Dash," I muttered. My happy cloud disappeared when I heard his voice. There were days I wondered why the football star felt the need to kill whatever fleeting happiness I had in a day. I sighed when I turned around and asked, "What?"

Sam and Tucker gave me reassuring smiles. They knew they couldn't do anything to Dash to make him back off me. Anything they did would just make him like pounding me more. I knew I could just beat him senseless right there and then. But, well, the idea never set right in my gut. So I just took those punches. Albeit, they would forever be compared to the punches of the ghosts I fought in the last few weeks. Not to mention the most recent addition to the specters had the most powerful blows I'd ever felt. Dash's, by far, were like a cakewalk.

The blond towered over me and I couldn't help but cower under his glare. His large hand grabbed my shirt, pulling me off the ground and halfway to the ceiling. "Couldn't help but notice you were smiling, dweeb," he said, bringing me closer to him so my face was level with his. He needed a breath mint. Really bad. "What's a loser like you got to be happy about?"

I tried not to mention his breath. I really did. But it was putrid! "Hey, Dash?" I asked innocently. He gave me a look that said I had two heads. I chanced a smirk, "Have you heard of this invention called chewing gum? They say if you get the mint kind, it'll freshen your breath in no time." I was so dead. But it was so worth it.

Dash seethed at my comment. He tossed me into the air and I had a spare moment to wonder if I was going to get off with just that. Nope. His fist drove into my stomach as I fell. Harder than it had ever had before. I squeezed my eyes shut so hard I saw spots behind closed lids. The breath flew from my lungs and for a second there, I couldn't breathe. Did Dash pump iron the entire weekend? I was so preoccupied with trying to swallow air, that I didn't notice when I dropped to the ground until I had already folded in on myself, holding my abdomen and hacking up a lung in an attempt to regain my breath. Okay, while ghosts packed the harder punch. I mostly took them in my ghost form. My human half? Much more susceptible to pain.

"That'll teach you to insult me, Fentina!" sneered Dash. There were a few laughs at my expense, and I figured his fellow A-listers were somewhere nearby. Why _did_ I want to join that crowd again?

Oh, yeah. You didn't get wailed on.

Sam helped me get back to my feet, I had a feeling both she and Tuck glared daggers at Dash. "I don't know how you put up with him," the goth muttered. "What ever happened to those anti-bullying campaigns anyway?"

I shrugged and managed a weak smile, "Well, what would any budding superhero do in my place?" Shooting Sam a smirk, I told her, "Maybe that could be your new cause."I retrieved my fallen bag and placed it back on my shoulder.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny," she crossed her arms and glared at me. I covered my growing smile with a hand.

We continued walking and I glanced at the clock on the wall. Predictably, the time was all wrong. "Would it kill the maintenance crew to set every clock to the right time?" I asked. "I never know what time it is around here."

"Sheesh, get a watch," Tucker took out his PDA and shoved it under my nose. "It's 7:25. We still have five minutes before the final bell rings."

My irritation vanished thanks to Tucker. I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "Thanks, Tuck."

"So anything else happen in Wisconsin?" Sam asked suddenly. Her arms were behind her back and her smile said she already knew.

"What do you mean?" I asked, faking my innocence. Well, Ms. Chin was fired from the _Milwaukee Journal_ after she tried selling that story about dad. I felt bad about that. It was mostly my fault the story sounded as ridiculous as it did. Sam might have heard about that on some Internet chat. Or Ms. Chin decided to publish it somewhere that would take the story. Like the Internet. And under a false name.

Tucker shared her smile when he answered, "We heard a certain 'budding superhero'—your words—was spotted in Wisconsin fighting another ghost at a certain reunion."

"But this mystery ghost," continued Sam, "was ultimately defeated by a known ghost hunter." Her eyes became half-lidded when she looked at me. "You wouldn't happen to know about that, would you?"

My happy place abandoned me as those two nights slammed into my head. The first ghost attack on Dad with the vultures and the Wisconsin Ghost and then a final confrontation with that messed up spirit. I frowned when I looked at them, "How'd you find out about that, anyway?" They gave me the look that said they wanted an explanation. Seriously, where _did_ they get their info about this stuff. "What do you want to know?"

"Who was that ghost?" asked Tucker, he sounded excited to catalog another one in his growing database. As expected, he was already readying his PDA to enter in the information.

"Dad called him the Wisconsin Ghost." I admit it, I didn't know what the ghost called himself. "He never said his name in any of our fights, so, ya know…" I scrunched up my face in frustration. I wish they would've told me what part of the Internet they lurked to snatch this stuff up. I wanted to know what they knew.

"You fought more than once?" Tucker seemed surprised. Like a ghost hadn't come back for more.

"Yeah, the night we stayed with Vlad was when I met him," I explained. "He has some powers I don't have. Powers I never thought I might have. He was tough the first time, too. I thought that one was a dream until I saw him again at the reunion."

"I bet you were prepared to kick his ass the second time around," Sam said, sounding smug.

"Well," my laugh came out short and humorless, "sort of. I mean, I was expecting him to pull out some duplicates and beat me halfway dead with all of his power. Like the first night." They looked at me with a mixture of shock, awe, and horror. Come to think of it, I wasn't even sure how I survived that encounter. I passed out after that brutal beating. I suppressed a shudder when my body remembered agony that ghost had given it. I broke into an easy grin for them and continued, "It's fine, I woke up with no injuries. So it couldn't have been that bad, right?"

The bell chose that moment to ring and we headed into Lancer's class. English was suffering the most of all my classes. First hour usually became nap-time. Then the usual detention and the added homework. No wonder my Fenton Adequate grade of a B- had quickly turned to a C+ and falling. But today? I was on _time_. He couldn't be too upset with me, right?

In fact, Lancer smiled at me when I walked into his room. "For once you're on time, Mr. Fenton," said my home room teacher. "Perhaps you'll have completed your homework, too."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as I dug out my work. Most of the day spent in the mansion was me being forced to do homework under Mom's insistence. Vlad checked in every once in awhile to make sure I did it. He even helped me when it looked like I was struggling (which was more often than not). So when I handed Lancer the pages, I was confident I wouldn't fail that assignment.

The teacher flipped through the pages before setting them on a growing stack. He looked satisfied, at least. I already made my way to the back of the class with Sam and Tucker at my side. Taking our usual seats, me in between them, they leaned over. Sam was the first to ask me what happened in my second confrontation with the Wisconsin Ghost. I was pretty eager to tell them how I kicked his ass, too. "So, the reunion had started and I was bored out of my mind. Turns out Vlad was, too. He told me about how much he hated parties and how dull the ones he went to usually were. I never knew rich people got bored."

"Danny get back to the fight," hissed Tucker. He was on the edge of his seat.

"Right, right," I knew I had gotten off another tangent about Vlad. I couldn't help it, I guess. He _was_ the rich guy my parents seemed to have forgotten until the invite showed up. "Well, Dad got overshadowed by the Wisconsin Ghost and threw Ms. Chin—another old friend of theirs—across the room. I was about to find a place to… you know, but Vlad panicked and threw me down behind a table." They gave me looks that said they didn't believe anyone would do that, like it was natural to just let a kid run off in the middle of a ghost attack. Maybe we were starting to get too used to that. "He was concerned and I was the only other person around! It's not like he knows I'm half-ghost."

They slapped themselves on the forehead when that hit them. I couldn't help but chuckle. I guess where ghost fights were concerned, they were just used to me being able to run off without a hitch. "I fought to get away, telling Vlad I had to help my dad and I didn't care about the danger. I didn't think I'd have been able to get away from him if he hadn't loosened his grip on me. But I guess I struggled enough that he did." Lancer shot me a glare. I didn't even realize he started talking. I shut up about the whole ghost fight. "I guess you'll have to wait 'til lunch."

As one, their shoulders slumped. They kept looking at me, hoping I'd let them hear it before then, but I couldn't. Not if I wanted another detention. Mom tended to scold me about responsibility when she heard about me getting detention. I wanted to avoid that as much as possible. I also remember her lecture about how to properly handle fragile equipment after the school banned me from handling the beakers in Biology. That had been a fun one. But it also got my out of cleaning the lab for a while until I could prove myself capable of holding fragile objects again.

I tried paying attention to what Lancer was saying. Something about an odyssey written by some guy named Homer. Every time Lancer said the author's name, I snickered. My mind flashed to random moments in _The Simpsons_ and the stupidity of Homer. In a way, he kind of reminded me of Dad, if he had more anger to go with his childish side. Homer always made me glad that Dad wouldn't harm his kids. Well, I thought about that, he wouldn't knowingly hurt them. He'd either be shooting Danny Phantom or he'd be overshadowed. But back to the point, I had trouble concentrating on the epic we were supposed to be reading for this unit.

It was a relief when the bell rang and the class shuffled their belongings. They filed out the door with the three of us at the back, as usual. I hated the crowded halls of Casper High, but at the same time, I couldn't help but love them. Crowds provided the cover I needed to walk safely in the halls with no fear of getting beat up. The small amount of time between classes was also not enough time for a jock to try and find me. I said my farewells to Sam and Tucker. Our schedules diverged until lunch. Then we had the rest of the day together.

The two classes I didn't have with Sam and Tucker were torture. Math, which was never my strong suit before the insanity of ghost hunting invaded my life, was the worst. I never understood it very well. It was thanks to Vlad that I could even attempt the homework. I made a mental note to myself to get his number off Mom and Dad so I could thank him. And maybe ask to have him as a tutor. A small smile lit my lips. Yeah right. He'd be far too busy with his business stuff to tutor me. I would be far too busy fighting ghosts to show up.

Once the lunch bell rang, I practically ran to my locker to retrieve my lunch. Sam was already pushing her way through the student body towards me. She had this huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but return it. Once she was at my side, she started pulling me toward the doors. "Hey," I cried, "shouldn't we wait for Tucker?"

"He's getting us a table outside," said Sam. The explanation seemed sound enough for me. I tried to regain my footing, but the goth's grip was relentless as she dragged me through the doors. She stopped only for a moment on the steps before scanning the picnic tables scattered on the lawn. I had just regained my balance when she yanked me off my feet and nearly flew towards our techno geek.

Once I sat down, I rubbed my arm, "Jeez Sam, did you have to use your death grip?"

"You would have taken too much time, otherwise," she said as if that justified the fact that her nails had dug into my skin. I shot her a half-hearted glare and then sighed.

"So, what happened after you got away from Vlad?" asked Tucker. His PDA was probably recording the conversation or something. Can PDA's do that?

I told them about the fight. Every detail I could remember from two nights ago fell from my mouth between bites of food. I also told them some of my suspicions regarding the Wisconsin Ghost. Like how he seemed to go easy on me and then left after I overshadowed Dad. They both agreed that it was weird that a ghost wouldn't pull out everything he had in a fight. Skulker didn't pull his punches, neither had any other ghost I met since I started doing this. So this ghost was completely weird.

I didn't tell them my ghost sense didn't go off around him either. It would have made them nervous. Hell, it made me nervous. It made me think that I might be overlooking ghosts around the town. There was no way I was going have them worry about that. I'd have to increase my patrol to be more thorough. Just in case.

"Dude," said Tuck after I finished, "that ghost really promised you he'd come?"

I nodded, "He was dramatic about it, too. Pretty sure he let me win that fight." I leaned on my elbows, upset over that last fight. It sucked that I felt that way. Like that ghost was messing with me. "Still, I wish I knew what Dad did to piss off that ghost, you know? It went after him first chance it could. Like his ghostly obsession was him."

Sam asked, "Has your dad even fought a ghost before?"

"Don't think so," I shook my head, "when they started showing up, I'd been dealing with them before he even could reach for an ecto-gun." God, that ghost was going to get under my skin. If I couldn't sense him, then I'd have to be on high alerts for that ghost if it decided to follow me back to Amity Park.

"Maybe it happened before the accident," Tucker suggested. That would make sense. I wouldn't have been able to do anything if Dad met him before I got my powers. It was a little annoying to remember that it was also because of those powers that there were ghosts everywhere in town.

"Anything else you wanna know?" I asked, hoping to get the subject away from the possibility that Dad did know that ghost. I knew he and Mom did go on trips every once in a while to field test their equipment. He could have met the Wisconsin Ghost on one of those trips. Now, how _he_ survived would be another question. And one I wasn't very interested in finding the answer to.

Sam opened her mouth to say something when I shivered. My mouth instinctively opened and blue mist swirled up in front of my face. Instead of what she wanted to say, she pointed behind me and said, "Danny, ghost!"

I wanted to say that I already knew. I mean, Ghost Sense. Duh. But that was cut off by the blast that hit my back. My body was shoved into the sharp edges of the picnic table. Hard. I cried out when the table bit into my skin. It was worse than landing on Dash's fist. My breath was forced out of my lungs and I shakily pushed myself away from the table, breathing hard. Oh yeah, definitely going to have a bruise there.

The attack felt, well, targeted at me. There were a few ghosts now that knew I was a halfa (why couldn't Poindexter have given me a better word than that?) so it could have been any one of them who thought to fire blasts at me. But really? I only knew one who specifically wanted me dead.

"Whelp!" Skulker's voice boomed behind me. Yep, I knew it. "I've come for your pelt."

I looked around me to see that every other student ran inside for cover. A few burn marks on the ground told me he fired some warning shots to get me alone. It was only Sam and Tucker and me left to face this guy down. Once my breath returned, I ducked under the table, thankfully avoiding another blast from the ghost's gun. I reached into myself for the cold core of my ghost half. The white rings surrounded my body, transforming me into the jumpsuit wearing, white-haired up-and-coming superhero. Flying through the table, I hovered in the air, looking at Skulker. He was obviously back in his suit. I narrowed my eyes. I thought we destroyed that thing before throwing it in the dumpster by the zoo. "How'd you get your suit back?" I asked with genuine curiosity.

"Fun story about that," he smirked at me like he was about to sit down and tell me the story. "This one's completely new and improved." He shot a net at me. I saw that coming and dodged the expanding net easily. Unfortunately, Tucker was caught in the blue trap. My friend cried out about the indignity of it all. It took all I had not to laugh. Okay, I did laughed, earning a glare from my friends. Sam was already busy with letting Tucker out. Skulker had also detached the line connecting his suit to the net.

I charged an ecto-ray, flying above the attacking specter to fire it. He rushed to meet me, his own weapons charging. I let the beam loose, watching it hit the ghost square in the chest. Skulker flew away with the force of the beam a few feet before he stopped himself with small rockets in the feet. That one was new. "Okay," I asked when he returned, "where'd you get the new suit?" I fired a few more rays at him, hoping to push him back some more.

"I design all of my gear, whelp," he said, firing a barrage of darts from compartments I hadn't noticed were already open. Some of the rays I shot got rid of most of them. The rest hit Skulker's new suit, causing some damage. I turned intangible as the rest of his darts came at me. I gave the ghost a smug look as they passed through my body. Did he seriously expect that to work? Apparently so, because Skulker didn't try to attack me again. That couldn't be good.

Too bad I was slow on the uptake and about ten needles drove mercilessly into my back. I screamed and faltered in the sky. I tried to turn intangible and remove them from my body, but they instead shocked me. The fire of the electricity flooded my veins and my body slackened. It wasn't enough to rob me of consciousness. It just hurt like hell. And they were designed to stay in me. This was another new toy of his. Super.

I couldn't keep up my height after the electrical attack and I plummeted to the ground. My mind tried to sort through the frazzled mess left behind from that attack. The points of the darts still bit my flesh and sparked every once in awhile with the current that just wracked my entire body. I was falling to the ground, head first. That couldn't have been good, right? My brain was trying to tell me to correct myself, but something wasn't really registering.

When I realized why it wasn't good to be falling, it was too late to do anything. I landed on my back, driving those darts further into me. I cried out from the new agony and rolled over on my side. Sam and Tucker ran to my side and saw the needles plunged into my back. I heard Sam gasp. I hissed from the sharp pain when her fingers brushed one of those darts. The added current flooding my system didn't help either. What the hell were those things?

"Danny," I heard Tucker call my name. I shook my head. I seriously needed to get those stupid things out of my back. I hoped one of them had a thermos.

I saw shoes fill my vision and looked wearily up at Skulker. "Well, whelp? How do you like the improvements?" He bent over and grabbed a fistful of my hair. He forced me to my feet. His grip was threatening to rip the hair from my scalp and I couldn't really do anything. My strength was diminishing and I knew in moments I would probably return to my human form. I tried to fire an ecto-ray at the smug ghost, only to be shocked again. Surprise, surprise, those things reacted to my ghost powers. With a short laugh, he unsheathed a knife from his free arm, holding it to my neck. Another new toy. I was too limp to do anything but look down. There was some green dripping down my leg and puddling on the ground beneath me. Was I bleeding? "Really," Skulker's voice cut through my rattled brain, "how do you like them?"

Even if I wanted to answer him, I couldn't. I responded with a pained groan. He used the flat of the blade to lift my chin up so I was forced to see the triumph on his face. I guess he liked my non-answer.

I felt, rather than saw, the white rings pass over my body. I returned to my human form and the agony of multiple electric shocks with the addition of the darts embedded into my back multiplied about a billion fold. It was hard to breathe regularly. My everything was in agony. It was hard to stay conscious and I was desperately fighting against the darkness edging around my eyes. I think I heard my friends shout something. I don't know what they were saying but I remember smiling. At the moment, I was kind of worried about the warm, wet feeling on my back. Sam, I think, told me to hold on—I think that's what she told me.

There was a total danger of me dying here. Who knew Skulker would come back this soon? And with some new toys? Before I lost the strength to stay awake, I saw a brilliant flash of light and one of the pains let up. That was the last thing I remember before hitting the ground and passing out. There might have been concerned shouts and people that weren't my friends running at me in that last moment, though, because I remember a whole lot of noise.

…

I didn't know where I was when I came around. My sluggish mind tried to make sense of what was around me. Blurs. Lots of blurs. But the glaring light above my head forced me to close my eyes. Slowly, the light became more bearable and I could see my surroundings.

I woke up in a white room in a white bed with white sheets. My usual clothes were replaced with something looser, also white. I just knew that everything hurt. I knitted my brows together as I tried to recall what happened before I passed out. I was with Sam and Tucker, I knew that much. But what happened after I finished telling them about the Wisconsin Ghost? There was that blast and then...My eyes widened as I remembered the new and improved Skulker and his darts of pain. Emphasis on new. How did I escape death?

I lifted a hand to my head, trying to think about my survival. As I did, I felt something smooth and plastic brush against my arm and a sharp stab of something in my elbow. I looked to my side and saw an IV. Okay, I was in a hospital. That meant Tucker, at least, wouldn't be at my bedside. If there was anyone there.

My senses started to return to me and I heard someone breathing softly nearby. I forced myself into a sitting position, wincing as I did, to find out who else was in the room. I broke out into a relieved grin. Mom slumped in a chair, sleeping with an open book in her lap. I hoped I didn't worry her too much. Who even brought me here? Sighing, I looked over to the window, seeing the sun had set. A glance at the clock over the door said it was nine o'clock. That was expected, I guess. I wondered how long I was out.

My room was a single. No other patient in sight. Which meant this was going to be too expensive for my parents to pay for, even with their income as inventors. Jazz was going to kill me if Mom and Dad needed to take money from her college fund to pay for this hospital stay.

A moment later, the door opened for a nurse to come in. She smiled at me, "You're awake, that's good." She examined the IV bag dripping into my arm before changing it. She then moved through the rest of her duties with practiced efficiency.

I opened my mouth, looking for the right things to ask. "Um…" she looked up at me expectantly. "Uh…How did I get here?"

The nurse shifted uneasily on her feet and rubbed at her scrubs. She looked from me to my mom before taking a breath and saying, "I'll get the doctor, let her know you're awake." I watched her leave and I sighed. I guess I could only wait for whoever it was assigned to be my healer.

I wanted Mom awake for when the doctor came. I had the sudden fear that they found something that revealed me for what I was. Were doctors required to follow that confidentiality thing I heard lawyers were bound to? I swallowed. And what about when my powers shorted out? Did people see? My heart rate increased, which also made the throbbing my back match pace. "Mom?" I asked. My voice wavered. "Um…are you sleeping?"

She woke up, blinking her violet eyes until they refocused. Her body straightened up in the chair and her eyes found mine, "Danny, you're awake." Mom smiled at me, but she was clearly worried about me. Guilt wormed its way into my own expression.

"Yeah," I said, returning her smile with one of my own. "Mom, I—"

"Your little friends told me what happened, sweetie," she said, looking down at the book in her lap. "They said you were brave standing up to that ghost. They found the thermos we gave you and managed to suck the ghost in." She stood up, the book dropping to the floor, forgotten, and walked up to my bedside. She rested a hand on my arm and smiled, "I'm proud of you for trying to fight the ghost, Danny." Her smile dropped and I saw the lecture coming and shrunk under her gaze. "But don't you ever do anything like this ever again, young man. You could have been killed, Danny! What do you think would have happened if that ghost did kill you? We only gave you that thermos as a base defense!"

I shrugged at her last question and looked down, not knowing how to answer that. Skulker would have skinned me, most likely. Or stuffed me. I fought hard not to shudder at the thought of those options. I couldn't tell her the truth. But it seemed like they didn't tell her I was half-ghost in that story they told her. So she didn't know why Skulker had been after me specifically. I was almost relieved with that knowledge. But, I would be a fool to think the doctors wouldn't find something strange about me. Maybe differences I didn't know were there showed up on whatever tests they had done. I leaned my head back against the wall, groaning.

She ran a hand through her hair as worry ate at her features. "We'll have to hurry up and finish some more compact inventions for you and Jazz." At least she wasn't mad at me for being hospitalized.

The door opened and a woman in a white coat entered. (I was getting sick of seeing white). Her long brown hair had been tied back in a tail and she was looking at my file. "Daniel Fenton," she said without looking up from the pages.

"Yeah?" I asked, shifting nervously on my bed. "It's, uh, Danny."

"I'm Doctor Lindquist. You should be happy to know, the surgeries were a success. Those things we pulled out of you didn't puncture too many internal organs and no broken bones," she finally looked at me, though her expression was anything but comforting. And surgeries, as in plural? Punctured my internal organs?

I had to know, so I asked, "Um..what did they hit?"

"One was lodged in one of your lungs," she answered. "It wasn't too large of an opening and we managed to close it before too much damage could be done. Recovery time for that one is expected to be one to two weeks. Your appendix was also ruptured and we managed to stop the infection and removed it. You'll need to that IV to fight the remaining infection. Full recovery is expected to be six weeks."

I stared at her, a little in shock at the knowledge that Skulker had done so much damage to my body this time. I also waited for her to say that more of my organs were damaged. She read my expression with no hint of emotion on her own. "That was all the work you needed aside from the stitching needed to close the rest of the wounds. You were lucky your spine was spared."

Mom's shoulders sagged when she heard all of what I went through under the knife. But it looked like she had heard all of this before. She didn't say anything for a while before, "I'm glad you're fine now, Danny."

Dr. Lindquist had to ruin the mood further. "He's not out of the woods yet, Mrs. Fenton. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days. Are you thirsty, Danny?"

I nodded, suddenly aware of my parched throat. She just nodded at the bedside table where a glass of water was waiting for me. I took it and sipped the water. It was refreshing, but it also burned the back of my throat. I downed the entire glass in a matter of seconds. Mom said she'd go and get some more water and left me alone with the doctor.

Dr. Lindquist sighed and looked at my file again and said, "How did you even get those things stuck in your back?"

"Mom thinks it was a ghost," I offered. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. She didn't buy that explanation at all. Meaning she didn't believe in ghosts, which meant my secret was still safe from most people. "How do you think it happened?"

"I don't know," she said calmly. "But it looked like it had been a deliberate attack. According to policy, I've reported this to the police so they can see if it warrants an investigation." Goody. If they did decide to investigate, they wouldn't find anything. It's not like they would have been looking for ghosts as a culprit.

"When would I have to talk to them?" I asked, a bad feeling growing in my stomach. I hated this situation as it just kept getting worse.

"When they get here," she said. She walked over to me and instructed me to sit up as straight as I could on the edge of my bed. I dangled my feet, feeling awkward with just this woman in the room. Her bedside manner sucked. She clicked her tongue and told me to stay like that for a few minutes.

But my mind wasn't on her anymore. I had to think about what I was going to tell the police when they arrived. I focused on my bare feet and the tiles beneath them as I thought of what I'd tell them. Mom entered the room again, a full glass of water in her hands. She handed it to me and I sipped it more slowly this time. I definitely wanted Mom there when I had to talk to the police. I doubted they would allow that, though. Damn it. Silence wrapped around the room for a very long moment.

Dr. Lindquist just left, muttering something about other patients and that the police would be there soon. Mom gave me a funny look when she heard that. "I thought it was a ghost attack, honey," she said.

"It was," I assured her. "But not everyone believe ghosts exist, Mom. And according to the doctor, it's policy to bring in the police with cases like mine or something." She still gave me that worried expression. It killed me to see her like that, really. I didn't want her worrying over me.

So we waited for the guys in blue to arrive. They did within a half-hour. Mom had to leave, which made me reeling for what I'd say. Eventually, I settled on saying I didn't remember much after feeling pain in my back. And that I didn't see anything. It sounded like a terrible lie as it jumbled out of my mouth. They said they'd keep in touch. But once they had my statement, they left my room. I think they talked to Mom before they left the hospital. She looked even more concerned than before.

I lay back down in my hospital bed and thought about school, ghost hunting, and how I'd explain a faster recovery than the average human. Mom stroked my hair when she started speaking to me, "Danny, I'm going to have to go now. I'll be back in the morning, okay? First thing. I'll tell your father and your sister that you're on your way to recovery. Okay?" I nodded.

"Mom," I asked, "what do I do about school? The doc said I'd be stuck here for a few days."

"Don't worry about that. I'll call the school tomorrow and explain the situation." She kissed my forehead and I made the obligatory sound of disgust expected from a teenager. She chuckled at that normal reaction and started to leave the room after telling me to behave and that she loved me.

It was as she opened the door that the question popped back into my head. "Hey Mom?"

She turned her head to look at me, "Yes, Danny?"

The answer to this question scared me, really. I knew private rooms upped the cost of any hospital stay. I also knew that surgeries like the ones I had wouldn't be cheap either. "How are we going to pay for this?"

"Don't worry about that, sweetie," she told me. "It was pure luck, but you father had been talking to Mr. Masters about the reunion when we heard about the attack. He said when Vlad heard our distress he demanded to know what was wrong. He insisted on having the bills forwarded to him and that you get a private room to recover when your father told him."

My eyes were as big as saucers when I heard this. Vlad was paying for everything? That was unbelievable. "That's…" I grasped for the right words. "Wow. Did he say why?"

Mom shook her head and gave me that loving smile. "Sleep tight, Danny. Tomorrow, you're sure to have some visitors, so get some rest tonight. Love you."

"Love you, too." I watched her close the door to my room. I didn't try to make myself more comfortable in the bed. I feared tearing the stitching and upsetting whatever other pain might decide to spring up. I knew I couldn't go ghost in the hospital. It would probably mess with a whole bunch of equipment. So, no ghost hunting tonight. I frowned, wondering how many ghosts were on the loose and the damage they were sure to be causing. I hated being out of commission like this. How was I supposed to establish myself lying in a hospital bed?

At some point, a nurse came in and changed the IV again. She didn't speak to me, probably having an awful shift. I didn't mind. When she left, she turned the lights off and I decided to try and get some sleep. It was hard, though. I was still shocked that Vlad offered to pay for this entire trip to the hospital. And, I hoped to see him again soon so I could thank him for this.

Even though Skulker put me in the hospital, I was back on Cloud Nine.

**A/N**: Okay, it was pretty weird writing this chapter, considering the canon relationship between the hybrids. It's also longer than I thought it would be thanks to the hospital scene.

The second half of this chapter was a big ball of unexpected events. Seriously. The ghost attack was sort of planned, but I didn't have a ghost lined up for it. The hospital was definitely something that snuck up on me. I really didn't intend for Danny to end up in the hospital. Oh well.

Why yes, I did just let Skulker win with an invention I can't recall him ever using. It got Danny in the hospital, so I'm not complaining. And an excuse for Danny to give Vlad more brownie points can't hurt, right?


	3. Early Visits

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and/or story alerted so far. You are all awesome.

A word of warning, I've decided that it would make sense if Sam knew about Tucker's fear of all things hospital that was only seen in "Doctor's Disorders." If they've known each other for so many years, how wouldn't she know about that phobia? Ah well, my own bit of Fridge Logic. I do realize, that I could justify this with "Alternate Timeline." Silly me.

For now, enjoy this chapter through the eyes of our favorite fruit loop.

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or anything associated with it. I'm just this writer, you know? Doing writer things. For no profit at all.

Vlad POV

Chapter Three: Early Visits

Amity Park must be one of the most backwater cities I've ever visited. It baffled me to think Daniel lived there without complaining about it once while he stayed at my castle. There were few places that would have even come _close_ to meeting my standards. And even then, I hardly wanted to spend the next few days trying to entertain myself in this place. Sacrifices must always be made, I told myself. Who knows? I just might find something else worth my time in this town.

Alas, I just had to come to see the poor boy in his moment of need. He must have lost a lot of blood in that battle with Skulker. I grinned at that thought.

The hunter ghost had already been after the lad. Having been tasked to approach him again, well, that made him more ecstatic than a child in a candy shop. I was also curious to see how the new weapon had performed. And to do that, I needed to see Daniel.

My limousine peeled into the hospital parking lot. The driver stopped at the entrance and opened the door for me. I stepped out into the bright day, a calm expression on my face. I honestly didn't think I'd see Daniel again so soon after the reunion. My fault, there. I could have waited to give Skulker the green light, but, oh well. Plans change. Especially when they concern so great a prize.

The Amity Park General Hospital was sterile looking on the outside. White walls with pristine glass doors as the entrance. Red letters high up on the building spelling out the name. With a simple look over, I saw the signs for various entrances and the services in their immediate area. I walked briskly under the stone entry way. The glass doors slid to the side as I approached so I wouldn't have to waste the minute energy to move the door myself. With other people coming into view, I shifted my pace and my body language into that which spoke worry, concern and sympathy. An easy masquerade.

I walked through the automatic doors, my hands wringing themselves with the facade. I looked around, seeing a few out-patients being wheeled to the doors. Families were smiling in relief that their beloved relative was fine.

All in all, it irritated me. I had few visitors when I stayed in the hospital those many years ago. Neither Jack nor Maddie had so much as tried to make things right with me in my weakened and deformed state. Even my parents (God _rest_ their souls) refused to see me. And if I hadn't needed to keep my performance going, I might have let my annoyance show.

Finally, my eyes landed on the reception desk. The receptionist hadn't so much as glanced at me when I approached. He had, with all likelihood, seen so many men and women in this worried state that it was just another day on the job. He had to have been so jaded to seeing the grief and confusion of countless others before me. "Excuse me," I said, "can you help me?"

The youth turned his brown eyes at me and took the sight of me in with quick efficiency. "How can I help you, sir?" he asked in a bored tone. His hands hovered over the keyboard, ready to type in whatever I asked.

"I'm here to visit Daniel Fenton," I answered, the concern thick in my voice. "But, I don't know what room he's in. Can you tell me?" His fingers flew over the keyboard, typing in information. One hand left to click the mouse a few times before he stopped what he was doing.

"Third floor, room 334," he told me, not glancing away from the screen.

I thanked him quickly before heading toward the elevators. I thumbed the needed button and waited for the doors to open. Glancing at my watch, I saw it was after school hours and his friends might be there. Good. It would be an excellent time to see with whom he spent his time. His family would most likely be there as well, worried about the little badger. I could feel the smile itching to spread over my face. Maddie would be heartbroken that her son was nearly killed by a ghost. It would be the perfect time to offer her my support.

The doors opened and an old woman was being wheeled out by an orderly. The woman looked up at me and smiled. She rested a hand to my elbow and told me how much I looked like her son. I gave her an amused chuckle before the orderly took her away. Once the elevator doors were closed, I scowled and brushed off the area she touched. The old hag was probably senile at her age. Still, I didn't like to be touched.

It took me most of the short climb to the third floor to regain the attitude I was meant to have for this visit. Blasted woman. The doors opened a moment after I had my act put back together. There was another desk with people coming and going from behind the station. One person seemed to be a constant, handing off files and taking them from offered hands. The ringing phone sounded off before being picked up by one person in scrubs passing by. I walked by the station, not even giving the men and women around it a second glance. I knew where my destination waited.

Turning down the appropriate hall, I watched the door numbers. I found his room and looked in the window first to see who was currently in the room. His mother and father, as expected, were standing on one side of the bed. I couldn't help but notice Jack's hand on Maddie's waist and the urge to push him out of the window grew instantly. I couldn't, though. Not with so many witnesses around. My eyes, instead, jumped to Daniel, propped up in his bed with an IV attached to his arm. A laptop was on his lap and he laughed at the screen. The one other person in the room wasn't Jasmine, as I thought it would be, but a girl wearing black and exposing her midriff. Her dark hair had been partially pulled back.

Everyone was focused on Daniel. And so, my presence behind the door went unnoticed. To be quite honest, I was both furious and envious of the scene that played out before me. I would have been content to die just to have had Maddie at my bedside when the agony had become nearly unbearable. But she, like Jack, had left me to rot in that bed after the second day. (That had been one of the better days, admittedly. Hardly any pain.) And I thought we were the best of friends. My fault there, I suppose.

I honestly hadn't thought this visit would stir up those memories. I backed away from the door and leaned against the wall. My hands were tight fists and I shook with the rage that coursed through my veins with every beat of my heart. I had to regain my composure.

Deep breaths, Masters.

Deep breaths.

Calm down.

I ran a hand over my silver hair, forcing my memories and emotions away. I was here for Daniel. My own experience would have to be forgotten during this visit. With a final sigh, I straightened myself and returned to the door.

I knocked, immediately catching the attention of the bed-ridden boy and the girl beside him. Maddie saw me through the window, said something to Daniel before leaving Jack's side to greet me. She opened the door, her grateful smile gracing her lips. "Vlad, it's nice to see you again," she said. "Danny's talking to his little friends, right now. But, I'm sure he'd be happy to see you."

"I hope he doesn't think I'm intruding," I said softly. I bowed my head, looking at the beautiful woman with as much sorrow as I could portray.

"Mr. Masters?" Danny's voice piped up. I turned toward him, seeing a smile on his face. Still in need of my act, I let a small smile grace my lips.

Maddie stepped aside, opening the door wider for my entrance. I entered and the buffoon's face lit up with excitement. "V-man! You're here early," exclaimed Jack. He was loud enough that Maddie had to remind him he was in a hospital.

I ignored the giggling of the girl and focused on Daniel, walking up to his bedside. I rested a hand behind his back and said, "I wouldn't dare waste a moment when my _best friend's_ son was injured in a ghost attack." It appeared as though no one noticed the darker emphasis on those words. Not the most observant bunch, were they?

Daniel looked up at me, probably feeling so much gratitude that he didn't know what to do with it. I had a few ideas, but they would have to wait. "Mr. Masters?" He began a little timidly. "I, uh, I can't thank you enough f-for paying for this."

"Think nothing of it, my boy," I smiled down at him. "It's the least I can do." I examined him in his hospital garb, white just like the building and also like the room. It accentuated the feeling that one was in a place meant for the sick. Something I never wanted to be reminded of. "How are you feeling, Daniel?"

"I've had worse," he said. Yes, I suppose I did beat him much worse when we first met. Had I known anything at the time, I might have been far less brutal in that encounter. At least I'd fixed him up good as new before morning. But he didn't know all the details, now did he? I merely gave him a concerned look that said he must have been lying, like most everyone else in the room.

The girl's face, I noticed, pleaded to Daniel for an introduction. He noticed this a number of seconds after I had. We'd have to work on his perceptive abilities. The boy gave her a sheepish smile before gesturing between the two of us saying, "Mr. Masters, this is my friend, Sam." Then he pointed at the screen, where I had to bend over to see what he wanted me to see. There was a boy wearing a red beret and glasses. The boy on the screen saw me and practically squeaked in joy. "And that's Tucker. Guys, this is Mr. Masters."

"Oh, come now, Daniel," I chuckled. "You don't need to be formal with me. Call me Vlad, if you want."

"Really?" He asked. His eyes were huge as he realized the implications of my small statement. His shock from being considered close to an equal from an adult soon became a huge grin. "Thanks, Mist—_Vlad_." It was clear saying my name to my face was a foreign experience for him. He looked absolutely giddy from it. From the peripherals of my vision, I saw the object of my hatred beaming at the declaration.

"Dude," came Tucker's voice from the computer. "How awesome is that? You're on first name basis with a billionaire!"

"Tucker," chided Samantha, shooting me an embarrassed glance before glaring at the screen. "He can hear you."

"Sorry," the young man looked down and rested a hand behind his neck. He laughed nervously. Daniel shared the gesture, looking at his parents instead of myself or his friends.

The dynamic of the three friends was amusing to watch. My mind already turned with the possibilities that could come to pass with my future involvement with the boy. They were quick to change subjects away from my wealth and back to the events Daniel missed at school that day. I feigned interest, keeping an ear open for anything that might have been useful. It seemed the boy's sudden trip to the hospital had been the talk of his peers. Nothing on Phantom's involvement in the battle was mentioned. And it seems the three friends all expressed shock when they spoke of a boy named Dash deciding to give Daniel some space. I'd have to look a little closer into that information, I supposed.

"Vladdy," cried Jack. I felt a part of me wither on the inside at the sound of his voice. He had somehow snuck up on me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders, ignoring my very visible cringe. "How's it feeling not being the one on the bed this time around?"

I stiffened as the memories threatened to resurface. The confusion, the anger, and the _agony_. All of which flashed through my mind at the speed of thought. It took me a moment longer than I intended to finally pull myself back together enough to respond. Though the terse tone in my voice was hardly gone completely, "I don't think that's an appropriate inquiry, Jack. I'm here to see that Daniel's recovery is going well."

Maddie gave me an apologetic smile, which made the current invasion of personal space a tad more bearable. "Jack, honey," she said, "why don't we go get some coffee, hm? Vlad can watch the kids."

"Great idea, Maddie," he released me and left me alone with Daniel and his friends. It wasn't complete privacy with the young hybrid, but I had to take what I could get.

I let out an inaudible breath at the freedom from the oaf. I smiled at the two persons still in the room, almost ignoring the one present through technology. But not enough to not be curious as to why he wasn't supporting Daniel in person. "So," I asked, "why is..Tucker, right?"—said boy widened his eyes and his mouth dropped open as if he couldn't believe I would remember his name—"Why isn't he here in person?"

The little badger waved a hand in dismissal and said, "Tuck has a fear of hospitals. Can hardly walk by the nurse's office at school."

"Yeah," said the boy on the screen, "it's easier to pretend Danny's not in a hospital if all I can see at most is a blank wall behind him."

"I see," I filed that piece of information away for future use. It might never need to come into play, but it was out of a habit I wasn't about to drop anytime soon.

"So, Vlad," the girl, Samantha, casually dropped my first name as if my offer to Daniel was open to her as well, "have the Fentons told you what happened?"

Yes, I already knew, but not because of the Fentons. The only information they'd had when I last spoke to Jack was that Daniel had been taken to the hospital. My information came from other sources. Skulker and the hospital's database to name a few. For my appearance of a billionaire ignorant of the recent news, I shook my head. A concerned frown with matching eyes to go along with it. The girl glanced at Daniel, who nodded, and began her retelling of the whole ghost attack. I noticed she left out any mention of Danny Phantom and her knowledge of Skulker's name. There were the occasional interruptions from the computer, making corrections or elaborating. The two humans had apparently defeated Skulker with the thermos they never seem to leave home without. But they saved Daniel's life in their eyes.

Even without my knowledge of the incident beforehand, I still would have heard the hesitations, the more forced descriptions of the fight. I had no doubt they knew Daniel's true nature when they gave me the edited tale. The boy's identity was, apparently still sound from what I heard from his friends. Which meant that half-ghosts were still not known to the world at large. Good. Then Daniel took over, telling me about the surgeries I'd be paying for. How thoughtful of him.

And even from their abridged story, I gathered the information I wanted. The new weapon worked as well as expected. I should probably take it away from Skulker, though. I don't want a surplus of hospital visits on my hands. It's only been less than three hours and I already hated this city and would rather keep my presence here at a minimum.

"Daniel, I had no idea a ghost would attack you," I said, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it to give him some form of comfort. "And to have it send you _here _of all places." I turned my gaze from my young counterpart to Samantha and Tucker. "I'm glad you two were with him. He is very lucky to have friends as loyal as you." I couldn't keep all of the malice out of my voice, unfortunately. Had they more experience around me, they might have heard it. I pushed my own disdain for the concept of friendship and returned my attention to Daniel. "Now, I know that it's advised for patients who have had their appendix removed to walk multiple times a day. Would you care to walk with me, son?"

"Can Sam and Tucker come?" He asked. I nodded my assent to his request, already knowing the most desired outcome would arrive. Who would have thought that piece of information would come in handy so soon?

"Uh," Tucker spoke up, "if it's all the same to you guys, I'd rather not see what's outside this room."

"I'll stay with Tucker," Sam offered. "He'll probably mess with his technology too much if no one's around to watch him."

Daniel looked somewhat fallen that his friends decided to stay behind. I, however, thought it went exactly as it should have. The other hybrid scooted toward the side of the bed and swung his legs over the side. I heard him hold back a sound of pain. His face wore a grimace at the movement pulling at the stitches in his body. Not to mention the hole in his lung probably hadn't healed yet. Organs always took longer to heal than the flesh, even with the quickened healing a hybrid possessed. I supposed this was the first time Daniel knowingly experienced damage quite like this.

With a quiet movement, he hopped off the bed and grabbed the stand that held his IV drip. I stepped to the door, which opened without warning to reveal a woman in a white lab coat. His doctor, I assumed. She glanced from me, to the standing boy, then to the girl now sitting on the bed with the laptop. She pointed at me, "Friend or relative?"

"A friend of the Fentons," I told her, giving her my charming smile. "I am also the one paying for the expenses of his stay."

The woman raised a disinterested eyebrow at me and then nodded. "You'll have to discuss payment plans with the front desk, sir. They'll get you sorted straight as to what you need to do." She turned her attention away from me and onto Daniel. Her expression never changed. "How are you feeling today, Danny?"

"I'm feeling much better, Doctor Lindquist," he said, giving the woman a smile. "I was going to walk for a few minutes, like you told me to."

Lindquist pursed her lips together and consulted her files and then shook her head. "You'll have to wait for that walk. I'll need everyone to leave the room while I examine him to see how his recovery is progressing. I've also sent for a nurse to change the bandages."

I obliged willingly, as did the girl, who brought the laptop with the lid closed. You could still hear muffled cries of astonishment and displeasure sounding from the piece of technology. My gaze found both Maddie and Jack, sipping cups of coffee down the hall. The idiot waved at me and I returned it with a scowl. He didn't even notice. Instead of going toward my fellow adults, I stayed in the hallway, leaning against the wall opposite to Daniel's door with my arms crossed. Samantha held the laptop to her chest as she did the same.

"Vlad," said Samantha, dropping my name again as if it were her right to do so, "Danny says you're pretty cool for an old guy."

I glanced down at her, frowning. "I'm hardly old, Samantha. My hair had turned silver prematurely, is all." She covered her mouth and shook with laughter. Teenagers. Speaking of, "Where is Jasmine? I was surprised she wasn't with her family."

"Jazz?" Samantha raised one of her thick eyebrows. "I'm sure she's at the library doing some research for an essay…or something."

There was a pause as we waited for Daniel to be finished. The aforementioned nurse walked by carrying a tray with the new bandages, scissors, and other necessities. Samantha looked up at me, to which I pretended to ignore. The sounds of people walking in their own worlds, absorbed in their work, filled the hallway. It reminded me of the office and I could lose myself in that kind of environment. It was one that I knew well enough that I could let my thoughts turn toward that which is more engaging. For instance, how long I would have to wait before I could tell Daniel.

"Does your company test on animals, Vlad?" the tone in Samantha's voice turned harsh as if she accused me of something.

"I can't see why that matters," I grumbled, not looking at her and refraining from slapping her face for using my given name a third time.

"I can," she crossed her arms and I could feel her glare on me. I could give her my own that would cause her to shrink in on herself, but kept my expression neutral. "Do you know how many defenseless animals are cruelly mistreated in labs every day?" In the space of a breath, the girl started ranting.

An irrational activist. Swell choice in friends, Daniel. I brought my thumb and index finger to the bridge of my nose and shut the girl out as she continued her tirade about animal cruelty or exploitation. Some nonsense like that. Eventually, she stopped talking in mid-sentence. I looked up, a small smile creeping on my lips. Not only was the girl silent, but I would be free of her presence very shortly. If only for a few minutes.

Daniel emerged from the room, looking relieved, if anything. Lindquist looked astonished, probably trying to wrap her head around the healing Daniel showed already. The doctor promptly shook her head and walked down the hall into another room. He approached the two of us, looking at the closed laptop expectantly. "Sam," he said, "I don't think Tuck likes seeing nothing."

"Well," the girl shrugged, opening the computer, "I didn't want him to freak out."

"Hey!" exclaimed Tucker. "I resent that." There was a pause before the boy said, "I still don't want to go with Danny and Mr. Masters, though."

Sam sighed and looked at the laptop with a different hatred than that shown toward my indifference of her cause. "I'll stay with Tucker and the computer. We wouldn't want him to have a panic attack or something."

"Thanks, Sam," said the young hybrid. The two of us watched his friend slide down the floor with the laptop resting on her knees. She gave Daniel a reassuring smile before turning to the laptop.

Daniel gave her a soft, gentle smile of apology before turning to me. "Where do you want to go…Vlad?" He was still testing my name out. Adorable.

"I had nowhere in particular in mind," I said, beginning to walk in the direction away from his parents. He followed me, carting the metal stand on the other side of him. Once we neared the second desk on the floor, I asked, "What did the doctor tell you, Daniel?"

He grinned as he said, "She says I'll be able to leave sooner than she thought. Like, Mom and Dad can check me out tonight. But I will have to come back next week for a check up." He seemed to be happy to get out of the hospital. Not that I blamed him. Most of his joy, though, might be in the knowledge that his hybrid status was still unknown beyond his two most trusted peers and the odd ghost. And myself, but that one was my little secret.

"By tonight?" I asked, astonishment dripping from my mouth. "You must be one fast healer, little badger." I ruffled his hair, giving him the impression that I was both impressed and proud. In some way, I was. It had taken me years since my accident to discover the rapid recovery of a hybrid.

"I guess," he muttered, ducking out of my hand and quickly smoothing his hair back down. "I guess it'll be cheaper for you."

"As if money was any worry for me, my boy," I laughed. We passed by another desk and continued down to the other end of the hall. There was padded bench waiting for someone to sit down. Elevators lined the end of the hall, occasionally dinging with people leaving. Only a few spared us a glance when we did sit down. "I just needed to be sure that you had the best care possible. Truthfully, this will be cheaper than the repair work back at my castle."

His face flushed when I mentioned my home. "Sorry about that," he said in a hushed tone.

"What do you have to apologize for?" My face molded itself to one of bewilderment. Eyebrows raised, widened eyes. The muscles contracted and relaxed from practiced ease, fooling the boy instantly. "It wasn't your fault. My home had been invaded by ghosts and your mother was only trying to rid me of the nuisances. So I forgive your mother for that incident. In fact, I do believe those ghosts caused more damage in their spat."

Daniel's form slumped when I called his ghost half a nuisance. He tried not to let it show, but it was clear he was struggling with the idea that, by using his ghost powers, he might never be accepted. I placed an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them in a comforting way, and offered him a smile. I doubt he knew why I chose to do that. He looked at me, trying to read through my expression for the answer. I merely smiled, relaxed. "I was going to ask my parents for your number yesterday," he said suddenly accompanied by a short, nervous laugh.

I raised an amused brow. That wasn't expected, but still worked out in my favor. I was interested in his reason, anyway. "Why would you want to call me?"

"Well," he folded his hands over his lap, "I wanted to thank you. You helped me a lot with my homework."

"Daniel, you thanked me enough at my home," I assured him, lips curling up with my growing amusement. "Honestly, you needn't call me for something as simple as that." His brows furrowed in confusion as I reached into my suit jacket. From the interior pocket, I withdrew the case holding my business cards. The metal reflected the light off the engraving of my monogram when I opened the case. Daniel tilted his head when I held out my card for him to take. "This has my cell number on it. If you ever need or want to call, dial this one," I pointed to my cell number and he nodded.

"Thanks, Vlad," he said, wearing a huge grin. My name, I noticed, sounded less awkward already. His eyes lit up as he scanned the business card.

I glanced at my watch and stood up. "Well, son, I suppose we should get you back to your room. Your family and friends no doubt would like to spend more time with you."

"Yeah," he scooted off the bench, holding on to the wheeled stand for his IV drip for support. We walked back toward his room, deftly evading the staff and other patients in the area. Daniel, when he thought I wasn't looking, glanced down at the business card. I accomplished more than expected with this hospital visit. It might just be the start of a pattern with my dealings with the boy.

We arrived at his room, his little activist friend arguing through the webcam with the other friend over something that was probably inconsequential. Jack and Maddy spoke quietly among themselves until Daniel and I approached. The girl stood up, ending the spat by turning the screen to Daniel. There was a cry of fright before the screen went blank when a palm reached for where the camera likely was on his side of the Internet. Daniel snickered, covering his mouth with a hand. His mother went to his side and led him back into his room. While she did so, he told her what Lindquist said about checking out that evening.

Everyone, myself included, filed after her. I entered last, watching as the group settled themselves back to where they had been before my arrival. Samantha placed the laptop down and told Tucker that it was okay and he could lower his hand. The two friends seemed to pounce on Daniel, asking questions about the short time he and I spent together. Maddie looked at me with a tilt to her head, as though she were trying to figure me out. It was probably due to the conversation the children were having, centering mostly on me. I gave her a shake of my head and a shrug.

Another glance at my watch and I decided it would be time for me to leave. I touched a hand to Daniel's shoulder, stopping him mid-sentence. "Well, son, I think I'll be going now," I told him.

"What?" He asked, looking confused. "Are you going back to Wisconsin, already?"

I shook my head, "Not for another few days. I just need some rest from the long trip, is all."

"Hey, why don't you stay with us, V-man?" asked Jack in an overenthusiastic tone that grated on my eardrums.

"Thank you for the offer, Jack. But, I already have my hotel booked," I told him. Not that I wanted to stay in the same house as that idiot.

"Nonsense, Vladdy," the oaf exclaimed. "Stay with us. I insist! You can stay in Danny's room."

I glanced down at the little badger with an apologetic look at his father's suggestion and said, "I'm afraid I must refuse. I wouldn't want to crowd the boy."

Jack was persistent in his desire to have me stay with his family. He continuously pressed me to cancel my room at the hotel and stay with his family. I refused each time he asked, not that he seemed to care. Eventually, Maddie stepped in and placed a hand to the oaf's mouth to shut him up. She sighed and gave me a pleading look. "Vlad, would you please reconsider," she said. "We won't force you, of course, but it would be nice to return your hospitality."

I melted when it was Maddie who asked me to stay. I raised my hands in surrender and said, "Well, if you insist, Maddie. I suppose I can call the hotel and cancel the room." She sighed in relief and lowered her hand from Jack's mouth. The man seemed to bounce on his feet about the whole situation. "Please excuse me while I make the cancellation." They didn't try to stop me when I slipped out of the door.

I made my way to the center desk of the floor. A large window overlooking the nature behind the hospital caught my attention. I leaned against the wall beside the glass and pulled my phone from its set pocket. I took the stylus from its slot and lazily went through my call list until I found the number for the hotel. I dialed it, heard the snobbish tone of the woman at the front desk, and explained that I had other lodgings during my stay in Amity Park. She gave me the amount for the cancellation fee and that I would have that applied to my credit card. With that finished, I sent my driver new directions for where he would be taking me once I left this place.

I stayed away from the room for a while longer, looking out the window. The nature they preserved on their land had concrete paths set into it. I spotted a few benches at the beginning of the paths. The trees seemed to offer some privacy, but I doubted the staff would allow a patient along the trail without supervision.

While I waited for him to check out, I thought I might as well sort out the payment issue. They would most likely send me a bill once they figured out the costs of Daniel's little stay and check up. If his rate of healing was as fast as I thought, he'd be nearly healed by his appointment the following week. It would no doubt fall within the expected recovery rate for his lung, but his recovery from the appendectomy might cause someone to turn their heads to his regenerative abilities. I'd no doubt have to step in and keep the boy safe from any prying eyes. His family, no doubt, would turn a blind eye to his speedy recovery. But other scientists might become too interested in him.

A few minutes passed before I pushed myself from the wall and made my way to the elevators to get the whole payment situation settled. The youth at the front desk looked up at me, again with little interest in his eyes. He did, however, know exactly what I needed to be done and worked with the efficiency I wished some of my own employees held. He told me to expect it within the next month. Well, here's hoping it actually _would_ be cheaper than restoring my castle to its previous glory.

Another elevator ride later, and I was back in the room with the Fentons—minus Jasmine—and friends. Samantha eyed me with an accusatory frown, which I coolly deflected with an impassive smile. I wondered what she found wrong with me this time, but it might have to do with the material of my suit or shoes. I brushed off some invisible dirt from my sleeve as I walked over to the small window. Unfortunately, the view from his room was of the parking lot, so I kept my attention on the gathered. They all seemed to wait for either the doctor to arrive and give Daniel her permission to check out or for someone to boot all of us out to the lobby.

Jack and Maddie closed the distance between myself and the others. They must have grown bored of the youthful talk. "Vlad, were you serious about canceling your hotel?" Maddie inquired innocently. "I'd feel awful if we were too pushy about having you stay over."

A soft smile played on my lips when her amethyst eyes met mine. "It's no trouble at all," I said in the smoothest voice I had. "I would. However, prefer not to stay in Daniel's room. I really wouldn't want to impose on his space." Or make him think he needs to be extra careful around me. I would see through any harebrained lie he might concoct to get out of my sight anyway.

"We can set you up in the lab," the idiot boasted. He froze for a moment before adding, "Though it might get a bit chilly at night."

"That would be fine." It would give me a chance to see their lab, after all. I couldn't stop the satisfied smirk even if I wanted to.

The next few hours were filled with two different conversations. One I unwillingly participated in with the monkey of a man. The other between Daniel and his friends. Jack rambled about ghosts and he believed I had dropped the entire subject of the paranormal world after my case ecto-acne. Therefore, he felt the need to tell me the basics I had known since the beginning. Simple concepts I never lost over the years and even concepts I had published under a pseudonym were shoved down my throat in all his blathering. Maddie looked as enthusiastic as her childish husband when they spoke of the theories posed by the DALV Group that helped further their own work and inventions. Now I knew that observational skills weren't one of my love's strong points either from how she didn't mention the obvious connection between DALV and myself. Another blatant clue I flashed before the ignorant world unnoticed, I suppose. It did give me hope that Daniel would have forgotten the conversation from our first encounter, though.

Eventually, Lindquist entered the room again, interrupting the conversations. She gave Daniel one last examination before telling him his parents could check him out. The doctor spoke with me briefly, asking if I had gotten the billing situation cleared up. I gave her my assurances. Then, Daniel was left alone in his room as he changed into the more casual outfit of jeans and a t-shirt (both far too big for his thin frame). His parents and I had gone with Lindquist to sign all the paperwork. My signature was needed for legal purposes. Samantha held the closed laptop with her as she waited impatiently. All of us had to wait for the orderly to arrive with the wheelchair that would escort the child from the hospital.

The moment Daniel was wheeled out of the room, I pulled out my cell phone to dial my driver. I gave him his instructions to pull up to the front. The idiot seemed to take my call as a cue to get his blasted RV. I doubted his driving skills and it was only confirmed by the horrified looks on Maddie's and Samantha's faces. Maddie turned to me with a nervous smile on her lips. I had an idea of what she was going to say before she asked, "Would it be alright if Danny rode home with you?"

I feigned surprise. "Maddie, my dear, shouldn't Daniel return home with his family?"

"Jack's a little…" she waved a hand, searching for the right word. "He's, well, _overenthusiastic_ when he drives. I'd feel better if Danny didn't have to deal with that kind of stress on the ride home."

A look of understanding flashed over my face and I nodded my assent. She looked at me again with those amethyst eyes in gratitude. Had she been any other person, I would have exploited that gratitude without a second glance.

It was then that Daniel arrived in front of his mother. He noticed his father's absence and his eyes filled with horror at the thought of his father driving him home. I didn't blame him for that emotion. "Mom," he asked, "is Dad driving us home?"

"Unfortunately," she sighed and bent down to his level, "you know how he is once he's behind wheel. Vlad said he'd be more than willing to take you home, though. But only if that's what you want."

Daniel's eyes darted from his mother to me multiple times. Then he lowered his eyes to his lap, mulling over his options. His stitching could very well come undone during the idiot's haphazard driving. With me, he'd be in a car with a virtual stranger alone. Alone, but safe. Oh, the opportunity to prove myself better than the imbecile came all too often around this family, it seemed. Daniel snapped his eyes up to me and nodded, "I'll…ride with Vlad. But, can Sam get a ride, too?"

I gave him a gentle smile, "Of course, if that's what she wants."

Samantha jumped at the chance to get away from Jack Fenton's driving. Maddie looked guilty over having placed the children in my hands and not being there with Daniel going home. But she was a mother and knew the chosen option was much better than the alternative.

The orderly began wheeling Daniel through the hospital, the whole time the young hybrid arguing that he could walk. The man behind him told him, in the kindest voice he could manage, that it was hospital policy and there was nothing he could do about it. After all, the building and it's staff were still liable should Daniel be harmed on his way out. One final trip through the elevator and we were at the entrance. The Fenton RV was parked in front and ready to sail through the streets at speeds that caused other drivers to suffer panic attacks. The orange wearing dolt leaned out of the seat and waved at meager group.

"Hop in, Danny!" He shouted. "Can't wait to get you back home so you can see my new invention!"

"Uh, sweetie?" Maddie spoke up, "Danny and Sam are getting a ride with Vlad. We don't want to upset his injuries, right?"

The man's shoulders fell, crestfallen. I smiled jovially at the sight of his disappointment. "Well," I said, leading the teens to my limo, "I'm sure Daniel and I will be at your home in no time. Ta!"

My driver opened the door and the two youngsters entered into the spacious back. I lingered for just a moment, watching Maddie climb into the vehicle with her husband. She had said something too soft for me to hear. I felt myself longing for her to speak to me with love in her voice as she often did with that man she chose to marry. With that wish in my heart, I slid onto the seat smoothly from practice. The door closed behind me and I watched as the teens opened the fridge embedded in the wall dividing the driver from its passengers. Soon after, the limo rolled away from the hospital. I refrained from rubbing the bridge of my nose, even though I could feel a headache coming on.

"Don't you have any water in recycled bottles?" asked Samantha, shaking one of the bottles made of non-recycled plastic at me.

"Come on, Sam," Daniel rolled his eyes. "Vlad wasn't expecting a goth ultra-recycle vegetarian to end up in his limo."

So that's what the girl claimed to be. That explained the black, but her disposition seemed off for the look. She had too many activist characteristics in her personality that threw me off her gothic interests. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a stare that dared me to question her. I smirked, causing her to look away. "How is he cool, Danny?" she muttered.

"You told your friends I was cool, Daniel?" I asked him, amusement washing away the former atmosphere. I cupped my chin and looked toward the ceiling as if in thought, "Come to think of it, Samantha mentioned that earlier."

"She did?" Daniel sounded embarrassed and he was hiding his face from me. "Heh, I guess I let that slip when I was talking about last weekend." When he extracted a bottle of Coca-Cola, I could tell his arms were shaking, though only slightly. Samantha saw that, too, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Maybe he did tell his friends about our first encounter.

"Ah yes, last weekend," I chuckled, barely managing to keep out the malicious joy when I thought of it. "That was definitely something else."

"You know, I don't think that ghost kid was trying to cause any damage," said Samantha. My lips twitched at the corners. He had definitely told his friends about the encounter. At the very least, they knew of our second meeting.

"How do you figure that, Samantha?" I saw her cringe at the use of her full name. She mumbled something along the lines of '_It's just Sam'_. I folded my hands over my lap, completely relaxed. The little badger, I noticed, was sipping his soda slowly, forcing himself to be calm and distant from the conversation.

"Well," she shot a nervous glance toward Daniel, "I've seen him around Amity. And he's been fighting other ghosts. He even saved my life at least once."

"That doesn't mean anything, Samantha," I reasoned. "Ghosts are without emotion. They have an obsession that they cling to. This ghost boy might have an obsession with being the savior. Perhaps acting on a wish he so desperately clung to in his last moments."

"Then what about the Wisconsin Ghost?" asked Daniel, staring at his feet. The Wisconsin Ghost? That's what I had been dubbed after our fight? I nearly burst out laughing and tell them what I called myself in that form. But I hid my mirth behind a mask of serenity. "What do you think his obsession is?"

"The Wisconsin Ghost," I mused aloud. "It's very possible that his obsession could very well be around betrayal or having had his life torn from him in the form of an early grave. Therefore, if he saw any happiness, he would seek to destroy it." I shook my head at that analysis, knowing that it was only half-right. I certainly didn't plan on killing all joy in the world. "But that is an uniformed opinion of this ghost. I'd only first seen him at the reunion, after all."

I must have hit a nerve with Daniel because he tensed up after that. I could tell he was thinking about our battles. The first one, he must have known by now, was reality. My pseudo-analysis might have only have confirmed my ghost half's villainy in his mind. Well that was just dapper. I'd have to do a lot of PR work with the boy to get him to trust my ghost half now. I could already feel the migraine that effort would cause forming on top of the one I was getting now.

"So that ghost wanted to destroy my parent's happiness. No wonder he went after Dad," said Daniel. He took a long drink from the cola.

"As I said Daniel," I gave him a reassuring smile, "it's just an opinion I formed from that first meeting. He might have also been trying to destroy the mood the reunion." I crossed my arms and leaned back at my seat. "He succeeded in that regard, at the very least." Wonderful, I just painted myself as a chaotically evil ghost. That PR campaign was very much a necessity now.

He seemed to relax a little from that. My words probably deflected his suspicions that the ghost was after his father specifically. Samantha seemed to be considering my words as well. They would probably include that Tucker boy in a conversation later and start trying to figure out the exact motives of the Wisconsin Ghost. I silently wished them the best of luck.

The rest of the ride to the Fenton home was filled with another pointless conversation. The two teenagers started talking about the latest video games or what-not that the youth were into those days. I honestly didn't care to much. And they seemed to ignore the fact that I was still in the car. I let them speak without interruption from myself. I, instead, watched the dingy streets from the window. There were not as many people walking the streets as I initially thought there would be. But then again, it was a backwater city. Occasionally, my eyes slid over to glance at the young hybrid. He sat closer to Samantha, now, though not close enough to brush his shoulder against hers. She seemed to have maintained the distance, it seemed. They did not notice the limo slow to a stop in front of Daniel's home until the driver opened the door, startling them out of their conversation.

I stepped out into the open air first, taking in the red bricked building before me. Upon the roof was a garish neon sign advertising their small company: Fenton Works. Accompanying the sign was a large metal monstrosity that cast a shadow over the sidewalk I stood upon. Daniel and Samantha walked up the stairs without concern for the looming shadow above them. After so many years of living with it, I suppose one would get used to that sight. I noticed, though, that Daniel's back caused him pain as he walked up the few steps. He leaned on his friend for support and she opened the door for him.

I had gathered as much as possible from the exterior and entered in after the children. I could already hear the irritating noise that passed as speech from Jack as he welcomed his son home from the hospital. I entered in time to see the man squeezing the ever-living hell out of the boy. Did that man have no memory at all? Daniel strangled out some words, telling his father that he needed to breath. A quick apology later, and all was forgiven. I glared at the man for nearly harming the boy so soon after being discharged. The boy was too important to be handled that way.

Their living room was sparsely decorated, having only a few family portraits hanging from the blue painted walls. A large couch by the fireplace. They did have a television, though not as large as the one I had. There were stairs leading up to the second floor to where their bedrooms waited for the night. Maddie had used the time waiting for us to arrive to prepare a meal, something I was genuinely looking forward too. I must admit, I was shocked to see Daniel's ashen face at the mention of a home cooked meal. Because I needed to know, I commented on it to Daniel.

"You've never eaten her food," he told me. "She brings life to whatever she cooks."

"What do you mean?" I asked, for once confused about something as trivial as cooking.

"We had a turkey come to life, some hot dogs," he scrunched his face in thought. "I think a ham, too. Or was it steak?"

This news shocked me. Really, it did. How on _Earth_ does someone make food come alive while they're preparing it?

"Mom uses stuff run by ectoplasm," explained Daniel. I stared down at him, an eyebrow raised before I realized I'd spoken that thought aloud.

It took considerable effort not to slap a hand over my face. It was one thing to let the boy be the reason I let the fool Jack live. It was another to slip my thoughts around him. Sometimes, I don't know what to do with myself after so many years living on my own. Oh well, when one was oft alone, voicing thoughts becomes a bit of a habit.

Although, Maddie being unable to cook did not lessen her in my eyes. She wouldn't need to prepare any meals for me once she became my wife. She wouldn't even need to step into a kitchen for the rest of her life. But bringing life to the dead—albeit using the energy composing the unliving—is still impressive. I must admit that it made me desire the woman more than I already had. Mostly, I wanted to examine the devices she used while cooking to see how they transferred the energy into physical vessels. But still, having her there with me while doing so would be that much better.

I stared into the kitchen, listening to Maddie as she hummed a merry tune. Daniel moved to the couch and eased onto the cushions, probably still feeling the effects of that horrible embrace his father had given him. Samantha remained at his side and I, too, sat down at his other side. "Are you going to return to school tomorrow, Daniel?" I asked. Such an innocent question.

"I want to," he said. I caught the girl's worried expression. "I mean, I heal pretty fast. I think I'll be good to go again tomorrow."

"Danny," Samantha scolded. "You were put in the hospital by Sku—that ghost!—" Ha, the girl almost revealed that she knew Skulker's name in front of me. Hilarious. She believes it's dangerous to spout the names of ghosts. "—Take another day off. I'm sure Lancer will understand."

The boy groaned and shook his head, "No he won't. He's probably going to assume I used all my free time bedridden to do the homework." He leaned over, resting his arms over his lap as he glared a hole into the floor. "I'm so screwed."

Another golden opportunity presents itself. Dear me, Daniel's life is just full of moments to take advantage of, wasn't it? I placed a gentle hand on the boy's back, hoping to avoid touching one of the injuries. "Would it make it easier if you had some help, hmm?" I smiled down at him as I gave him my offer. I'd done it before while his father was too busy searching for the elusive Dairy King to even know his son needed aid. Surely, he wouldn't want to deny the help.

"Thanks, but you've done enough for me already, Vlad," he answered. "I can always ask Jazz whenever she gets home. Where is she anyway? She left really early for the library."

"Probably still there," shrugged the Goth girl.

Most libraries closed around the late evening. A glance at my watch told me she would be coming through the door any minute, if she stayed through close. A moment later, as predicted, Jasmine bounded through the door. She called out to her parents, telling them of her arrival. In her arms were a few large books. She was about to head into her room when Daniel spoke up, "Hey Jazz."

The girl paused on the first step. She turned around to confirm the person who spoke was really there and her face broke into a huge grin. "Danny!" Running over to her little brother, she threw her arms around his neck. I heard the sound of shock and pain escape his throat when she did that and suppressed a glare at the girl. She might be Jack's daughter, but she was also _Maddie's._ Still, it was the same problem as before. The poor boy had only just gotten out of that dreadful hospital not even an hour ago. "They released you early!"

She finally let him go, holding him at arm's length. It was also at that moment that she saw he was still wincing from her embrace. "Sorry," she said, a blush creeping on her face. Her eyes then moved to the other two in the room. She waved at Samantha and furrowed her eyebrows at me. "Mr. Masters, I didn't expect you here."

"I came a bit early," I told her. "I must have missed you when I arrived."

"That's not—," she began and then paused. "Dad invited you to stay, didn't he?"

That was more of a statement, rather than a question. I simply nodded. She rolled her eyes before giving me an apologetic look. "Be warned," said Jasmine, "my parents are crazy about ghosts. So try to avoid that subject."

"Did you say 'ghost' Jazzy-pants?" shouted Jack as he burst into the living room with a fully charged ecto-gun in his hands. He swung it around until it had been mistakenly aimed at me for a moment and then at Daniel. Thankfully, the buffoon didn't pull the trigger. His daughter ran to him and pushed his arms upward toward the ceiling.

"Will you stop that?" demanded the girl. There was so much anger in her eyes for her father. I began to like her already. "Danny just got home from the hospital. Would it kill you to set ghosts aside for _one_ night?"

The man's shoulders fell for the second time today. Jack lowered the gun to his side, a small whine telling us that it lost its charge. I heard a small sigh of relief from the hybrid beside me. I looked at him with with a raised eyebrow, wondering how he managed to keep his being half-ghost a secret from his parents. "Aw, princess, you know how excited I get about ghosts," he whined and then put the ecto-gun away—though to where, I hadn't a clue.

"You're hurting Danny's psychological development. If you keep chasing imaginary ghosts, then he's never going to be able to move on from that childish belief." The girl pointed an accusing finger at her father. However angry she may be at her father, I could not help but roll my eyes at her reasoning. If only the girl knew Daniel could never 'move on' from ghosts.

The voice of my love sounded from the kitchen, alerting us that dinner was ready. I stood up, waited for Daniel and his friend, and followed them into the room. I could smell the food being laid on the table. It smelled fantastic. With every step closer to the table, however, wariness began to turn my stomach into knots. I wanted to eat Maddie's food with out a care. But Daniel's mention of her use of ecto-energy while cooking made me apprehensive.

Instead of letting those emotions show, I walked with poise. My face painted with a relaxed smile. I stepped into the kitchen to see Maddie in all her beauty. She—and Daniel—would be the ones to make these next few days in that house bearable.

**A/N: **This chapter ended up longer than I expected. I could have ended it while they were all still in the hospital and seriously thought about cutting out everything after just arriving at Fenton Works. But I loved it too much. Forgive me!

Anyway, so far, so good for Vlad's scheme, n'est-ce pas? Who knows when he drops the bomb on Danny's life? I have an idea. Do you?


	4. Encounter

**A/N:** So another chapter comes to be. Just so we're clear, we're still between "Bitter Reunions" and "Prisoners of Love." I want Vlad gone before Jack and Maddie have their anniversary. And a couple of time skips need to happen so we don't get a rehash of certain events that _must _remain in place to keep his rogues gallery the same. Thank you episodic nature of Danny Phantom!

And Thank you, people of the interwebs, for reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting (or any combination thereof) this story. It's fantastic. You're all fantastic.

**Disclaimer**: No profit to be made. No ownership to be had. I'll quietly sit here and pray you, Mr. Hartman, don't sue me for writing this.

Danny POV

Chapter Four: Encounter

My alarm didn't go off. Or if it did, I didn't hear it. That was more likely than anything. I haven't been sleeping much. Well, less than usual, anyway. Like, if I'm lucky, two hours. I'd been lying to Sam and Tucker about it, too. I think they know that, though. I sucked at lying. But I needed to fly around the city a bit more. Make sure I checked just about everywhere for any ghost. That Wisconsin Ghost really messed me up.

I rushed through my morning routine, dropping by the kitchen to snatch some sort of breakfast. My sudden entrance caused the only other person in the room to lower the morning paper. Vlad raised an eyebrow at me, which I returned with a sheepish grin. I grabbed the first thing I could, shoved it in my mouth, gave him a quick wave, and ran out the door. I didn't see Sam and Tucker hanging around my doorstep. Meaning I was _really_ late. Fan-freaking-tastic.

And the breakfast that I just swallowed? Toast. Delightfully disgusting.

Holding back a yawn, I brought out familiar white rings that changed me into Phantom and shot into the sky towards the school. You'd think someone would have seen that, you know? I'm sometimes glad everyone is so oblivious in this city. For instance, my parents are still clueless why some inventions go off around me and not Jazz or any other human they show it to.

Meh. Jazz would probably have some sort of psychobabble explanation.

I increased my speed as I flew over Amity Park. I loved this aspect of my powers. It was the best one by far. Flying was so cool. I hadn't yet seen how high I can go, though. I planned on it. But not while I was trying to get to school.

The wind pushed against my face, whipping my snow white hair around behind me. I could have laughed from the exhilaration I felt. I watched the city zoom beneath me. The buildings blurred together and cars seemed to move at a snail's pace compared to my speed. I was pretty sure that even if someone did see me, they'd probably think it was something completely unrelated to ghosts.

I'd been flying for about five minutes when I saw the school come into view. Another thirty seconds and I'd be on the lawn. A little late. Another detention. Not that I wasn't sure a ghost wouldn't show up in the middle of it and kill my boredom dead. They tended to do that.

I descended and hovered above the school grounds. Turning invisible, so no one could see me, I floated over towards Lancer's window. He already started his lecture on that book I was supposed to read. What was it called? Odd-sea? I didn't know and didn't care. English was never my best subject.

I left the window, phasing into the school and maintaining my invisibility until I found a convenient bathroom. Changing back into Fenton, I ducked out of there and headed to my locker with all the stealth I could manage in my clumsy human form. So that meant keeping myself below any glass surface I happened to come across. It's strange, I know, but when I got my detention slip, I wanted it from Lancer. I needed something that resembled a normal sequence of events in my increasingly hectic life.

As soon as I reached my locker, I had a feeling someone was watching me. Whatever it was might not have been a ghost. At least, the blue mist of my ghost sense didn't show itself. So I had two options as I opened my locker to grab the stuff for Lancer's: 1) Investigate the creepy feeling and skip class some more and get a week's worth of detention. 2) Ignore the creepy feeling and settle for one afternoon's detention.

Let's see what's behind door number two, shall we? I pushed through the urge to find out who was watching me. It was probably just a teacher. Yeah. That's all. I finished stuffing my backpack and closed the metal door. I could hear the band start up on a piece that had a really good beat. They didn't sound half-bad and, smirking at that thought, if I didn't fight ghosts, I'd probably go to one of their concerts. Ah well. That's life for ya. Er, half-life.

So I was totally keeping my mind off that creepy feeling that I was being watched as I made my way to Lancer's room. In no way was I acting paranoid and glancing over my shoulder every two seconds. Nope. Never in a million years would I be doing that.

As homeroom came into view, it suddenly looked like a haven for me. I almost bolted down the rest of the hall. To hell with trying to stay hidden. My instincts told me to get to a place with lots of people. You don't ignore something like that. I ran. Like a coward. Well, it was survival. Or that's what I was going to keep telling myself, okay?

My hand reached for the doorknob. The seconds seem to slow down so much. My heart pounded in my chest. I was so close. A million lame excuses ran through my head as I felt the cool metal in my palm. I closed my hand around it.

Then, I phased through it. My body yanked itself away from the floor when a pair of hands clamped on my shoulders. A strangled cry of alarm caught in my throat. My excuses about arriving late forgotten.

My first thought: Skulker had come to finish the job he started.

My second thought: No, that's dumb. My ghost sense would've gone off it was him.

My third thought: Then how the hell am I going through the ceiling?

I didn't know what was going on. I looked down at my feet. Or I would have if I was visible. I could see the oblivious faces of a classroom listen to a teacher drone about some subject I might have to take later on. I struggled to get away from whatever had a grip on me. The hands only tightened.

My fourth thought: _Shit._

It wasn't until I was about a mile above Casper High's roof when I regained my visibility. My legs dangled useless for a second before I reached for my icy core and brought forth those two white rings. As fast as I could, I morphed back into Phantom, phased out of the hands, flew a few feet away before turning to look at my abductor and charged an ecto-ray in my hands. As soon as I saw the creature, my anger was turned to fear. I flashed back to the reunion weekend extravaganza. Whatever attack I had planned fizzled out and I was backing away from the ghost.

"The Wisconsin Ghost!"

Said ghost, in all his blue-skinned, caped, fanged-smile, blood-red eyed glory hovered across from me. And he laughed. Honest to god, _laughed_. "So that's what you're calling me?"

"Uh…" My brain failed to come up with a coherent sentence. He stared at me having sobered from his fit of laughter, still amused more than anything. Finally, my brain thought of something to say. "Shouldn't you be in Wisconsin?"

"Shouldn't you be in class?" was the snide remark. The Wisconsin Ghost drifted closer to me and I was trying to put as much distance between myself and him as much as possible.

"Oh ha ha. Some comedian, you are. What the hell do you want?" I asked. Even I could hear how shaky I sounded. I wasn't a coward, but damn this thing scared me. It also angered me. A lot. But fear was the stronger one right now if only because I didn't expect a visit/sort-of kidnapping from this ghost.

"I wanted to give you my regards, boy," he said, smirking. "It took a bit of trouble, but I found the school you attend."

I was speechless. This thing had been looking for me. And it knew I was a halfa. Okay, that last one wasn't all that surprising. The few ghosts I fought pretty much knew my secret. But they were, you know, ghosts. They didn't really care to broadcast stuff that wasn't about their obsessions. My mouth felt dry and I openly gaped at the Wisconsin Ghost, thoroughly creeped out. "…You did what to do what now?"

He looked like he was holding back more laughter. "I've been meaning to tell you, boy, that you'll be seeing much more of me in the future." His eyes narrowed, accompanying that smirk. Making it much darker than I preferred.

My body took the initiative after he said that. I shot an ecto-ray faster than Technus could begin shouting a long-winded speech. The blast, unfortunately, had no effect. The Wisconsin Ghost merely went intangible. As soon as he returned to being sort of bound by the laws of physics, I charged at him, my fists in front of me. I wanted to plow that smirk off his face. Maybe that would convince him to stay away from Amity.

Unfortunately, a replay of that first night took place. His gloved hand wrapped itself around my neck before I could hit the guy. I knew I didn't have to breathe in my ghost form, but his grip still hurt. He held me at arm's length, studying me. Or something like that. "And here I was trying to be nice," he said, shaking his head in false sorrow, "letting you know ahead of time that I'll be here more often. And what do I get in return?"

He swung me around, still by the neck, and threw me towards the roof of my school. For extra kicks, he shot a pink blast to my stomach. For a few seconds, pain was all I knew. Then I remembered where I was, what I was doing, and flailed my arms as the roof became larger by the second. Yeah, I forgot about my ghost powers for a bit. But the second or third ecto-ray to my chest really wasn't putting me in a good position for remembering.

Suddenly, I stopped falling. My arm was being held above me and my shoulder hurt like a bitch. (Sam would've killed me if she heard that thought.) I looked up to see that the ghost, who just now tried to waste me, had saved me.

Struggling ensued.

"Let me go, you creep!" I shouted. He hefted me higher and then a surge of a thousand painful little needles danced through my body. I became a limp rag doll and moaned in my pain. But I wasn't human so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. So that was something. I guess.

"The blasts were for trying to attack me," the ghost told me as if I hadn't said anything. He had a finger under my chin, forcing me to look into his solid red eyes. I almost thought that Skulker had me with that glowing green blade against my neck. Then I remembered when and where I was. "The electricity was to calm you down." His tone sounded like he was justifying his actions. The phrase 'fruit loop' jumped into my mind.

I guessed being electrocuted was considered soothing. Who knew?

"Lemme go," I said. My tongue felt thick in my mouth. I bet I sounded like a real hero, too.

"Hmm," the ghost tilted his head to the side as if in thought. "Don't think so. You should be too weak to even hover two inches off the ground."

This ghost was seriously weirding me out. He wasn't anything like he had been over a week ago. I don't even think Vlad's assessment of him was right anymore. He wasn't really acting like happiness was the bane of his existence. Not that anything in this situation had anything worth celebrating.

"How about we swap names, hm?" The sudden request brought me out of that electrical induced stupor. I glared at him and managed to concentrate an ecto-ray in my hand. He gave me a look that dared me to fire it. So I did. Can't say I back down from a challenge. It hit him right in the chest and he cried out in shock and pain (something I was a little proud of). He let go of me and as he said, I was too weak to keep myself up. I dropped like a bowling ball.

Apparently, the Wisconsin Ghost really didn't want me to fall to the rest of my death. He had now saved me from splattering onto the roof twice. This time, he didn't look as pleasant as before. He was seething. You could practically feel the rage coming off him. The ghost threw me over his shoulder and I feebly attempted to punch and kick my way to freedom. In response, he sent another thousand or so volts through my system. I screamed with the pain. "I was going to let you get back to school in time for your second period, boy," he hissed. "But my patience has thinned. You can blame yourself for that."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. This ghost was stronger than me. A lot stronger than me. It could electrocute me. It could duplicate itself and beat me down with probably only a fraction's worth of its power. I was currently as strong as a kitten. And the Wisconsin Ghost was kidnapping me.

This was going to be the best. day. ever.

As we flew off to some part of Amity Park, I wondered if Sam and Tucker would be worried about me. They already knew I was falling asleep faster in English. Maybe they thought I completely overslept and missed first period completely because of my increased sleepiness. Or they might get concerned like the good friends they are and try to find me. But all they really had was a thermos. That probably wouldn't work against this one. He would move around too much to get a good shot in.

I watched the buildings turn into houses and then into trees through the feet of my kidnapper. I had a vague idea of where we were, but we kept getting further from Amity Park. Top it all off, the guy was often changing direction, back tracking, and doing some other crazy tricks to keep me from gaining a sense of direction. Other than the sun, which told me it was still morning. We were also heading away from it, so that was something. But I didn't know how far he took me in one direction before going to another and then jumping to another. So…I was west of somewhere.

Not to mention that anytime I even moved of my own volition, the ghost sent an unspecified number of volts through my body. It's a miracle I remained in my ghost form after all of that.

The ghost began to descend after what felt like a few hours. Another look at the sun told me differently. I'd still be in my second class. He tossed me against a tree. I stood up and took a defensive-ish stance. Only, I probably should not have done that. My vision swam a bit the moment I stood up. And my new favorite ghost shot a few ecto-ropes at me, binding me to the tree. I couldn't even phase through the ectoplasm. "Was this necessary?" I asked, shooting the ghosts an accusatory glare.

"Remember you brought all of this on yourself, little hybrid." And there was that smirk again. Loved that the ghost was blaming me for my current predicament. It wasn't my fault he decided to come all the way to Amity Park. Or seek me out to kidnap me. Stupid jerky ghost.

Then I remembered what Mr. Wisconsin had asked before I shot him with an ecto-ray. "All this for a name exchange?" I let out a short laugh. "You can't be serious."

"I never do anything without reason boy," he told me. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at me. It wasn't like he was angry or anything. Well, not anymore. But before long, I started to squirm under his stare. "But the question is, what do you I do with you?"

"First, you could let me go," I offered, keeping my eyes trained on him as he started to pace. "Second, you could, like, never come back."

The ghost chuckled and stopped to meet my eyes. I involuntarily shrunk against the tree. "Your first request will be granted once this meeting is finished. Your second, however, I'm going to decline." He stepped forward, until he towered over me. It reminded me of every time Dash did the same thing. I expected a punch or something. Instead, a hand was gently placed on my shoulder. I didn't trust it. "But I suppose all of this _is_ for an exchange of names. You first, little ghost."

"I'm not little," I barked. I could feel my eyes grow brighter with my anger. "And the name's Phantom. Danny Phantom."

"Très mignon*, you only changed your surname," he taunted.

"Oh, like your name's any better?" I spat back. Sure, I didn't know what he called himself. But I have to admit, the Wisconsin Ghost was lame.

"What, you're little nickname for me?" He looked like he was biting back another full-hearted laugh. "Please. Call me Plasmius." He paused for a moment. "Yes. Plasmius will be good enough for now."

"Plasmius," I said. The name fit him better than what my Dad called him. "Sounds like a bad name for comic villain." He glared at me and I smirked in return. "Or maybe one of those Saturday morning cartoon villains from the eighties." I saw a muscle twitch over his left eye. I struck a nerve with that last comment for sure. So much so, that he fired a pink ecto-ray above my head. Sam would have had a fit over the damage to the tree. "And your attacks are pink." Okay, I needed to shut up now. "It's like you don't want to be taken seriously."

Plasmius took a step forward, a reddish colored ecto-ray charging in his hands. Okay. Didn't expect him to have rainbow powers. I just hope my mouth could stay shut long enough to save my life. But I also thought that the color change spoke of an increase in power. Which confirmed one theory I had about this ghost. He went easy on me the last time. Fan-_freaking_-tastic.

I tensed and shrank against the tree waiting for the blow to come. I didn't close my eyes. I was a deer in headlights.

Then the ghost stopped and the prepared attacks fizzled out. Instead of the fury, he looked creepy calm. Again, the phrase 'fruit loop' came to mind. He smirked at me. I was beginning to think that was going to be his trademark whenever I met him. "Why?" He asked me.

Now what did I do? Breathe wrong? "Why what?" I shot back.

His eyes met mine and I refused to be the first to avert them. Plasmius seemed to have the same idea because neither of us wanted to be the first to break our little stare-off. His smile never faltered and he said, "Sorry, did I ask that out loud. I must have let my tongue slip. Trust me when I say that it won't happen again, Daniel."

I quickly looked at the ground. Something about the way he said my full name made me think of Vlad. Maybe it was because Vlad was the only person in my life to _ever_ use my full name. Yeah, that had to be it. "So…now that we've done what you wanted, can I go now?" I asked.

The ghost looked at his black glove as if he expected to see a watch around his wrist. "Not yet," he said while floating over to me. He stared at me like I was an experiment to be dissected. Now I knew what Sam meant when she started protesting the dissection lab. "I still desire to talk to you."

"Couldn't you do that, like, any other time you decide to 'drop in?'" I asked, finally feeling strength to renew my struggles. The binding ropes, however, were a little too strong for me still. I also hoped to whatever made the rules in this universe that ghostly obsessions couldn't change on a whim. I didn't want to replace whatever the guy was after.

"Oh, but today is the perfect opportunity," he said, anticipation dripping from his words. "Today marks our first formal meeting, boy."

"Because I keep tabs on when I meet new ghosts," I scoffed. "Why don't you just try to kill me and get it over with like rest of them?"

"Well, I don't want you dead," he answered, almost shocked that I even suggested it. "You're far too…intriguing to kill. A human-ghost hybrid." He crossed his arms as he continued his little examination of me. "You don't run into those every day."

Okay, I was a little relieved knowing this ghost didn't want to kill me. That was a first. Even the Box Ghost tried—emphasis on tried—to kill me.

"Yeah, I know," I replied dryly. "If there were more halfas, Skulker wouldn't be after me."

"Hm, yes, sorry to hear you've met the hunter," Plasmius said, though it was far from sympathetic. Stupid ghost. "But I must know, how did you become half-dead?"

I stared at the ghost with as much surprise as I was willing to feel. He wanted to know about the Accident. The thing that could have killed me and probably should have. I'd only been a freak of nature for about two months. I was amazed I've been able to do as much as I have in the month I actively fought ghosts. It's only been two weeks since I took up Sam's suggestion to patrol the city. I'd been able to block off the actual memory of the Accident from my mind. I knew it happened, yeah. I just didn't want to deal with it.

The ghost's question challenged my resolve to keep it buried. "I-it was an a-accident," I forced it out. I felt my body go invisible. My concentration of keeping myself in control of my powers lost. I saw his trademark smirk growing when he saw this loss of control. Though I had no clue why. Didn't want to know either.

As soon as it crept on his face, the grin was gone. He replaced it with an obviously fake sympathetic expression. Ghosts don't feel real emotions. That's what mom and dad keep spouting when they go out hunting. So, yeah. I wasn't going to believe that he felt anything for me. Other than obsessive interest, which was disturbing on more than one level. "It must have been recent," the ghost mused. "The Ghost Zone has only been talking about your appearance for a month. How long has it been since you received your powers?"

Not only was I flicking in and out of sight, I could feel myself shrink away from the usually comforting cold that was my ghost half. The white rings appeared at my waist and forced me back into Fenton. My invisibility was still on the fritz. _Fan-_freaking-_tastic._

I didn't want to answer Plasmius's questions. But the sooner I complied the sooner I figured he'd let me get back to my life. "Two months."

And I was back in the lab with the finished portal that should have worked when the last cable was connected. Sam urging me to take a look inside, just for kicks. Unknowingly pushing the button that half-killed me. The whine of the device charging up. Freezing in confusion. Pain. Electricity. Pain. Bright light. A scream. Mine. Screaming. Pain. Invading cold. Pain. Burning. Changing. Darkness.

I didn't even realize I'd been hyperventilating while the memory became my reality. I thought I heard someone call my name. I wished it was Dad. Or mom. Jazz. Sam. Tucker. Vlad. Anyone but who was really calling to me.

Then the sharp sting of a hand slapping my face brought me back to the present. I looked up to see concern on the face of the older ghost. He didn't even look like he'd even been amused by the entire affair of watching me suffer in my memory. He was seriously screwing with what I knew about ghosts. This is the halfa freak talking. "Daniel," he asked in a concerned tone, "will you be all right?"

Plasmius must have really toned down that slap. I was in my human form still. The echo of my scream was still replaying in my head. I shuddered and then, after a moment of taking in deep breaths, nodded. He lowered me to the ground, having removed the ropes sometime during my freak out, and I used the tree for support. Unfortunately, I fell back when I involuntarily went intangible. The ghost, however, caught me before I regained my usual solid status and stayed fused to a tree.

I thought about asking to go back to school. Just the comfort of having Sam and Tuck around. I wouldn't even mind doing detention. But I knew that if I did, I'd probably come off as begging. That was one thing I was never going to do in front of a ghost. I don't care what it's intentions were. That was one thing I'd never budge on.

Instead, I focused on breathing and locking that memory away again. I buried my face in my hands as I struggled for control over the ghost powers. I seriously needed to find some time to practice control. Maybe over the weekend.

"What happened to you?" Plasmius's question cut through whatever I was trying to do.

I glared at him through my fingers and then sighed. I wasn't going anywhere if I didn't tell him. Lovely.

I took a deep breath, hoping I managed to distance myself from the memory enough to do this. "My parents built a ghost portal. It didn't work because Dad designed it so the 'on' button was on the inside. I went in it out of curiosity." Another shuddering breath. "My hand must have pressed the button. It turned on with me inside."

I wasn't going to tell this ghost everything about that day. Might as well let him think that I was just some dumb kid with ghost powers. It helped me sleep at night.

"Would you like an ice cream?" The ghost suddenly asked. I whipped my head to look at him so fast my neck hurt. The ghost was offering me ice cream. As if it would make everything okay. Besides, how would he get it? Steal it most likely. I was _not _going to accept stolen goods.

"Seriously? That's the best you can come up with?"

"I don't often have chats with traumatized teenagers," the ghost responded, waving a hand as if dismissing the fact. Not to mention that I just loved his bluntness regarding my little episode.

"I'm not traumatized!" I shouted. He shook his head with a soft snicker. If I had enough spare concentration, I would have shot him in the face.

"I was being serious about that ice cream," the ghost said. "What flavor would you like?"

I narrowed my eyes at the ghost, honestly wishing he was like the rest. Since when did ghosts offer any attempt at consolation? "Don't want any."

There was a weird silence between us after that. Plasmius had floated up above the trees and looked around. For what, I had no idea. And I had no intention of finding out. The possibility of going ghost now and staying in ghost form would take all my concentration. I didn't think I'd even be able to fly. But I did need to find my way back to Amity. The only thing I had to go on was the sun's position and that wasn't going to help much. I'm west of somewhere, but I could be north, east, or south of Amity Park.

Standing up, I felt one leg become intangible and sink into the earth. I put my weight on the other leg enough to keep myself above ground. A quick glance toward the still floating ghost told me he hadn't even noticed. Good.

I inched toward the trees, planning on running for it once I got far enough away. Hopefully, my clumsy feet wouldn't do anything to alert Plasmius of my departure before it was too late for him to do anything about it. I'd only got about three trees away before I was yanked back by said ghost. "Will you just let me go back to school?" I demanded.

"You'll only get lost," he reasoned. "I'd have to take you back. But," again he looked at his wrist again, "it's nearly halfway through. You might as well skip the rest of the day."

I grumbled some colorful curses about my kidnapper that he seemed more amused about. I wanted to just blast him in the face and make a run for it, but I had a feeling that wouldn't work and he'd just catch me and force me to be absent. I vaguely wondered if Lancer would call my parents about my freak absence. They'd probably jump to the conclusion that would, for once, be correct.

"I could just take you away and no one would know," the sudden whisper of the ghost—who had taken to hover a few feet of the ground—jolted me out of thoughts of my parents. His words made my blood turn cold and I suddenly wished I'd never gone into that stupid portal. Sure, that wasn't the first time I'd had that thought. While I was sitting in the hospital, for example, that thought ran through my head. Then, it was because I'd nearly died the rest of the way because of it. Now, it was because another ghost wanted me because of its sick obsession.

I stared up at Plasmius, who looked totally immersed in thought. He was looking at me, not like I was just some experiment, but as something he wanted. After seeing that look on his face, I decided to screw my previous thoughts and morphed back into Danny Phantom. "Yeah…no," I told him before shooting off into the sky and heading in some random direction. I guess my survival instincts were keeping me together. Or something.

I went at my top speed, hoping to get away from that damned ghost fast enough. There would have to be a road or a town somewhere. I just hoped I'd find something before too long. I chanced a look behind me and saw no one there. Ha! Take that, creepy ghost. I put my focus on the air in front of me, glad for something going right today.

A puff of pink air a few hundred yards away (ghost improved vision. Gotta love it) and Plasmius was in front of me. I forced myself to stop, leaving me dizzy from going from 100 to 0 in less than ten seconds.

This ghost could teleport. Wonderful.

Out of frustration, I sent an ecto-ray at Plasmius.

He blocked it with an almost casual pink shield. "If it's any consolation, Daniel," he called out to me, "my plan isn't to kidnap you."

"You already did that," I retorted. "So how is it _not_ your plan?"

The ghost scoffed. "This was your fault, Daniel. Not mine. If you hadn't been so eager for a fight, I wouldn't have felt the need to find a place where we could speak with one another without drawing attention to ourselves."

And it was my fault again. Why do I always end up with the crazy ones? "Look," I crossed my arms and glanced at the sun. Lunchtime. I was definitely hungry. "I don't get why you're doing this to me, but I really would like to get back to my life."

"If you wish," said Plasmius, disappearing in another puff of smoke. I figured that would be the last I saw of him for a while and made a break for it. He caught my wrist before I could go too far, though. Damn it. "Let me get you back to school, hm?"

"I can do that myself," I told him, firing an ecto-ray at his face. Too bad it didn't even faze him. He shook his head and clicked his tongue like he was reprimanding a child for doing something silly. It pissed me off. Mostly because I wasn't _just _a child anymore. I was fourteen. With ghost powers, I might add.

"No, I don't think you can," he flashed a fanged smile at me. I held back a shudder. He electrocuted me again, stronger than all the times earlier that day. I screamed. For a moment, I thought I saw a swirl of green behind my eyelids. A remnant of the memory. My body regained a frantic heartbeat a moment later and I gulped in needed oxygen.

It took me a good ten minutes to realize I was human. Another twenty to figure out Plasmius was carrying me while he flew us back to Amity Park. Is it bad that I didn't really care what he was doing at this point? It might have been because I was, you know, shocked back into my humanity, but I kind of didn't care that the ghost was going to drop me off at school. I silently hoped he'd just take me home and put me in my bed so I could sleep off the hurt. If he knew where I went to school, he probably knew where I lived, right?

I didn't get my wish. Instead, the ghost had some cruel sense of humor. We had reached Amity Park. Through bleary eyes, I saw that we were headed to the school. I groaned and tried to push myself away from the ghost who kept me in the air. His immediate response was to tighten his hold on me so I couldn't move anymore. He must have turned us both invisible because no one noticed that we had come into a classroom. Well, a few kids around us shivered from the drop in temperature. Other than that, nothing. I tried to beg him not to leave me there. I'd be fine in a bathroom or something.

He must be a mind reader on top of all his other crazy powers because he walked us through the wall and into a hallway. Plasmius dropped me on the floor unceremoniously and I regained my visibility. My ass was sore, but what else was new? My whole body ached from that stupid ghost's electricity attacks. I heard a soft chuckle as I stood up, using lockers to drag myself up. Why did my back feel so heavy?

I brushed a hand over my back, feeling it bump against my backpack. I still had that, at least.

Once I got myself to a standing position, I tried to remember what class I'd be in. It was after lunch. But were we in fourth or sixth period now? I looked around for a clock. Nope, no dice there. It told me it was five o'clock. Definitely not right. I didn't have the energy to be angry at the maintenance crew and instead decided to hobble around until I got to the Principal's office. I had to use the lockers to keep me upright and sometimes I swayed on my feet. I swear I'm going to punch Plasmius's face in next chance I get for this. I already hated the ghost and we'd only met, like, three times.

Finally, I got to the main office. The class—whatever period I was supposed to be in right now—hadn't yet gotten out, so that was lucky. I definitely didn't have the energy to deal with Dash. Stumbling across the hall, my brain tried to come with some reason for me being late. I couldn't use the truth. It was far too outlandish.

I fell into the door and blindly reached for the handle. It turned and I staggered a few feet in. Someone gasped at the sight of me. Probably the secretary. "Mr. Fenton," she said. A chair pushed away from something. Hands grabbed my shoulders to keep me upright. I looked up at her face, her eyes wide and darting quickly to assess the state of me. From her expression, I looked like hell. "What in the world happened to you?"

"A ghost," I answered. Okay, I had nothing else. A ghost seemed as good as any other lame excuse I could have come up with.

She clicked her tongue and shook her head. She didn't believe me. Of course not. "Ghosts don't exist, Mr. Fenton." She picked up the phone and started dialing a number, "I'll call your parents to let them know you'll be at the hospital again."

"No!" I shouted. I grabbed my head as dark edges formed in the corners of my eyes. "I'm fine. Just dazed, is all. Just tell them to pick me up, or something."

The woman pursed her lips and then shook her head. I fell back into a chair, running a hand through my hair. I was right. This day was the best one yet. It definitely topped Skulker's little surprise visit. The secretary spoke softly into the phone so I couldn't hear what she was saying. Probably telling my parents to get there ASAP. Well, now I knew I wouldn't be going to class. So that ghost was right, after all. I might as well have skipped the rest of the day.

I closed my eyes for just a second. When I opened them again, I was in the Fenton RV. Mom was running a hand through my hair and Dad was driving like a maniac. I guess I should have been frightened of the ride home, but I was more concerned with the fact that I passed out. "Mom?" I asked.

"Sweetie," she said, "the secretary told us what happened when you came in. Did a ghost really attack you again?"

I nodded. Well, this was the second time in a week that it happened at school. I hope no one heard about it. I'd probably be labeled as a ghost magnet to be avoided like the plague. I'd welcome it if it kept Dash away. "It was…" should I tell them that it was Plasmius a.k.a the Wisconsin Ghost? "Definitely a ghost."

"We haven't finished those smaller weapons yet," Mom said. She pursed her lips in thought and absently asked, "How did you get away?"

I wanted to tell her that I didn't. It let me go. But I just gave her a sly smile and said, "It must have realized I was the son of some awesome ghost hunters. It kind of ran away after I told it I was a Fenton."

Dad's goofy grin exploded when he heard me, "You bet, son! No slime-ball of a ghost stands a chance against a Fenton."

I laughed, though it sounded weak. Mom asked me if I was sure I didn't need to go to the hospital. I told her I'd be fine. There was no way I'd let a ghost put me back in there. The rest of the hectic ride home was quiet. Mom, I think, was just glad I was still alive. Dad was too intent on forcing every other driver off the road. I decided it would be okay if I closed my eyes again. I must have dozed off because I didn't remember the RV stopping and being carried up to my bed.

Yep. Best. day. ever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Plasmius kinda sucks at the whole repairing his rep with Danny, doesn't he? Oh well. The relationship thickens…Poor Danny, can't catch a break with these ghosts can he? I promise I'll ease up on the kid with later fights. Let him actually win a few times.

Time skip in the next chapter.

*Très mignon: French for "Very Cute." Please imagine Plasmius saying this with sarcasm.


	5. Prison Break

**A/N:** New chapter! And the forewarned time skip. Oh, thank you my reviewers. You've made me smile so much with your comments. It makes me feel awful that I've made you wait this long. But there was that French Intensive course I had to take in September, a few new stories put up, starting a semester in France, choosing courses for said semester in France, actual homework (the aforementioned Intensive course barely had any), Carpal Tunnel, illness…my life got a little complicated.

Without further ado, I give you…

Vlad. Being a creepy, obsessive, 40-something man. And some Plasmius/Danny bonding. We seriously need to get some of that in this fic.

**Disclaimer:** I, the author of this fanwork, claim that it is only a fanwork. I enjoy the Department of the Redundancy Department for silly things like this. ~_^

* * *

><p>Vlad POV<p>

Chapter Five: Prison Break

Coming home from Amity was one of the best days in my life. I returned to my luxurious lifestyle and wasn't in the house of resident Neanderthal, Jack Fenton. Negotiations to acquire the lucrative Axion Labs had begun a few days after my return, which raised my mood considerably. With the nature of projects currently underway at the labs, it surprised me that they're sole security force were a few men and dogs. That would change once I obtained the building and its projects. Somehow, those labs had been kept so far below the radar that I'd only heard rumors of its existence. It seemed Daniel's place of residence held more gems than I thought.

Of course, there was now a larger issue with Daniel. I most likely set him further on edge than he had before. No doubt, stealing him away from his school wasn't the most ideal time to get a word with him, but I didn't have much of a choice. I'd been busy studying that damned city to know it well enough to move around without lugging that insufferable buffoon around as my 'tour guide.' I don't doubt that our little talk of his accident brought forth that small panic attack of his, either.

I should have waited a few months before springing that question on the boy, but I was impatient. I needed to know how Jack's foolishness created a second hybrid. From how he reacted, Daniel had a much worse experience than my own. And I suffered for years after mine. Poor little badger.

I sipped my tea in my private study, still a good two hours before I had to leave for the office. I read the Wall Street Journal at my own leisure, the Times and Amity Post refolded and sitting on the edge for Alexander to take away. Glancing at my watch, I noted that my pilot was due to arrive on the grounds in an hour and a half. Enough time to finish the few personal details from my little detour in Amity.

I stood from my seat, walked the few steps to the fireplace and lifted the right most golden football. The wall moved inward five inches before separating into three sections and moving apart to reveal the stairs leading to my most secret room in the castle. I sipped my tea as I stepped down the stairs and, with satisfaction for my handiwork, heard the entrance shut behind me. I would be in peace until I decided to reemerge from my secret laboratory.

The lights flicked on the moment I entered the cavernous space. They gave the walls a dark purple wash, but aesthetics hadn't been my concern when designing the lab to perform at its most efficient. My eyes swept over the tables with a half-finished project, lying in parts, on its shining surface. That one was an improved version of what Skulker last used on Daniel. I still needed to come up with a name for the device, but it would be handheld and wouldn't rely on any firing system.

I moved passed the table and on to the computer monitors lining one wall. "Computer: initiate," I commanded. Immediately, the system whirred to life and a progress bar lit each monitor. The holographic Madeline program was the first to initiate after my own personally developed operating system—incompatible with every other system out there. I made sure of that one.

"Welco-ome b-ack, s-swe-et-dearest," said the hologram.

I frowned. The voice was still off. A few more recordings of dear Madeline's voice necessary to complete the program. Thankfully, I had spent the last few days with her heavenly self and had gotten the necessary data. That would be a project for the evening.

"Initiation progress status," I said.

"Ei-ghty perce-nt co-mplete. 10 secon-ds until co-mpletion, dear." The hologram smiled as she gave the report. The artificial violet eyes twinkled with the accompanied programming of false intelligence. I glanced at my watch, the second hand counting down the time reported. "Sta-art-up co-mplete."

I walked over to one of the monitors, touching the screen in a few places to bring up, on another two screens, the project currently holding my attention. I used the time they thought I slept while in that ignoramus's lab to my advantage, installing motion-activated cameras and microphones. I didn't have enough materials to cover the rest of the house at the time, but at least I could watch the lab and the ghost portal. Now, I needed to establish the long-range wireless link with the equipment I installed.

I used the screen to type in a few final calibrations for the connection. Exact coordinates of my mansion, of their house, distance calculations, and the like. Tedious, yes, but worth it.

Honestly, I was glad I had taken enough programming classes to consider it another major back in college. Having my own private operating system demanded that I create every program from scratch to be compatible with the script and, since everything in my lab is meant to be hidden, I couldn't very well have hired a group of programmers without arousing suspicion. Explaining the OS and some of the more sensitive areas of the programming could only have disastrous consequences for my plans.

At last, the connection was complete. The screens were filled with footage from the last time someone was in the lab shown from any angle conceivable. And that was only the beginning of my surveillance on this family. I'd have to make future trips to that house to put in the rest of the equipment. I loathed having to step foot in there again. But it was necessary.

Taking a small sip of my tea, I watched Daniel, in ghost form, carrying that thermos of his. His suit had a small tear in it, but if he had been wounded, it looked like it healed by the time he arrived home. With those glowing eyes of his, he swept his gaze around the lab as if expecting to be caught, and attached the end of the thermos to a panel near the portal itself. The steel doors parted, revealing the green swirls leading to the endless expanse and you could see the form of a few lost souls being pulled back to the Ghost Zone. Daniel watched the still open portal.

On another monitor, his face was clear. He stared at the portal with such longing. His body ached to step forward, but with one arm curled around his stomach he kept himself away. He bit his lip. He stayed like that for five minutes, debating whether or not to go into the Zone or stay in the world of the living. Then, he closed his eyes and the portal. The boy let out a sigh and turned away. He changed back into Fenton with a flash of light and then left the lab.

My frown deepened. It's true that ghosts feel a connection with the Zone. The ectoplasm longs to join with the source. It strengthens the spirit, rejuvenates it, and gives it a more solid form. I couldn't deny feeling a slight pull from my own portal, but it never gave me the reaction I saw on the screens. Daniel fought to keep himself out of the Zone. My own connection was more or less an itch that could be ignored. His looked far worse. I wondered if it was because of the differences of our accidents.

I closed the program and sipped at my tea. "Open program CommLink: Skulker." I didn't bother changing forms while the link was established. The hunter knew what I was and that he'd never be strong enough to overpower me. It hadn't stopped him from trying for the last twenty years. At least, not until Daniel came along. Now, Skulker decided trying his luck in pursuing the second hybrid. On my orders, of course. He learned his lesson after I learned the little badger's secret. He also found my resources to be more than valuable to him and knew he needed to work with me to access them.

The hunter's metallic face took up the majority of the monitors, replacing the Fenton's lab. I noticed he wore some sort of striped shirt and hat. It looked rather awful by my eye and it showed with my scowl. "Plasmius," he said, "I wasn't expecting you to call." The ghost looked to either side of him.

"Skulker, where are you?" I asked. There should be no reason for him to change his wardrobe or act as though afraid he'll be overheard.

"I was captured," he stated. "Walker got me."

Walker. I rubbed the bridge of my nose when I heard that name. I'd only met the warden once before in my early years and thought him as nothing more than an annoyance. Even when I wasn't proficient with my abilities. "What on earth is he charging you with?" I asked.

"Real world contraband," he said and paused. "Much like this device we're currently using. Illegal passage into the human world, resisting arrest, insulting the warden and attempting to escape. He charged me three times on that one." If I didn't know better, I'd say the hunter wasn't proud of his admissions.

"Well, it seems the communicator is working as it should according to my designs," I grumbled. I wished I hadn't finished my tea so soon. Another cup would be much welcome with this news of my top operative out of commission. Even I couldn't do much about the warden's sick obsession with order. Of course, Skulker could have been helpful by just avoiding that damned area of the Zone. "How many years?"

"At the rate Walker's going? Five thousand." Skulker looked to his right and grinned. "Although, I won't be alone."

No, he wouldn't be alone. There were bound to be other prisoners the ghost could befriend: potential subordinates I could obtain through fire-forged alliance with Skulker during shared incarceration. I could wait a few months to break them out at most. My plans involving the hunter could be held off if needed. Yet, the way he said that sentence piqued my curiosity. He looked like he was about to have the time of his life. "Who's with you?"

"Your latest project, Plasmius," he gloated. He turned his camera toward the person he referred to. I dropped my cup, which shattered against the tiled floor. Sugar cookies. "The Whelp."

Even with the resolution poor from being a cross-dimensional feed and the distance, I could recognize the mop of white hair and the skinny frame it accompanied. "Daniel," I breathed. How the _devil_ had the boy gotten thrown in prison? That blasted warden would receive a _very_ special visit from Plasmius. I glanced at my watch, noting the time. I had about an hour before my helicopter arrived. "Skulker," the ghost returned on the screen, "don't antagonize the boy too much, will you? I'll be there shortly. Ta!"

Skulker nodded, though he wore a frown. Sometimes, I didn't know how he managed to follow my orders when they went against his obsession. He had more self control than most ghosts. That control being the reason I called on him from time to time. Still, this was going to be troublesome. At the very least, the trip would be worth it. It should prove adequate for confirming that I was not just some evil the little badger had to fight. I could even garner some of his trust out of this.

Ceasing my link with Skulker, I morphed. The Maddie program opened the ghost portal for me. Her algorithms pieced together the audio clues with the location of the hunter. She was my finest work in my lab. "H-oney-love, do-n't forget you h-ave that meeting with the bo-ard today," she said, appearing beside me. "May I suggest a dup-lica-te for sa-afety?"

Ah yes, my meeting with the board. I had no idea how long this little trip in the Ghost Zone would end up being. I split myself off, the duplicate changing into Masters and I remaining as Plasmius. I looked myself over and nodded approvingly. The other me smiled, eyes half-lidded, before turning around. I—he—left the lab, returning to the study. For now, he'd be content to finish reading the Journal.

Well, now that small snag had been dealt with. My holographic Maddie gave me the clear and I walked to the portal. It's lulling pull taking only a small amount of my concentration. It would take about half an hour to get to the prison, god knew how long to get Daniel out of there and back through his parent's portal, and then another unknown amount of time to get back. And that was only if things went smoothly. Knowing Daniel, that might be asking for too much.

I bid my hologram farewell, sorely wishing that it was the real woman waving goodbye, and stepped through the swirling green.

The Ghost Zone's endless expanse appeared before me. The doors that led to other domains within the Zone kept their distance from my portal. The ghosts knew the consequences should they attempt to invade my territory or be found anywhere near it by now. I floated through the odd atmosphere, listening to the screams of lost souls as they sailed past, riding one of the stronger torrents of natural ectoplasmic energy. My own ghostly form felt an extraordinary power boost. I could have drifted all day basking in the ambiance of my surroundings, but I had a job to do and a boy to convince.

As I flew through the world of the dead and the never-lived, I thought about the best way to approach the prison. There would be hundreds of guards, all low level spirits. Walker and his lackey would be the more difficult ones to deal with. But the second ghost could easily be out collecting more souls to throw in those small cells. I could politely ask Walker to leave the boy in my custody, but that wouldn't be any fun, now would it? And it wouldn't teach that warden not to touch what doesn't belong to him. Not to mention he didn't quite like me anyway.

I increased my speed as a plan formed. I didn't want to use any more duplicates than necessary. Especially when I maintained one while in another dimension. The prison itself didn't seem like it would be too much of a hassle once things started getting under way. The ghosts already imprisoned would be more than happy to continue an escape attempt and acting as a temporary mass of chaos while I got the boy out of there. Well, they'd do it for themselves, but it would benefit me in the long run.

Slowly, the prison came into focus. It's dark walls loomed over me, even from my current distance. Just goes to prove Walker's obsession went beyond bringing order to states of anarchy. I approached the front gates at my leisure, my hands behind my back. The two guards narrowed their red eyes at me, crossing their electrified staffs to prevent my entry. "Who approaches Walker's prison?"

I smiled and dropped my arms to my side. "Don't mind me," I said. "I'm just passing through."

Before they could do anything, I grabbed their faces and sent bolts of electricity through their systems, attacking their cores directly. The overload of power would be enough to keep them out of the game until it was long over. And by then, I'd have Daniel. The gates were easy enough to slip through with a simple change of form and back.

Dear me, I hoped Daniel figured out that special bit about humans soon. It would save so much time while I rescued him. If he didn't, well, I wasn't going to spoil the discovery for him.

The prison itself was very orderly. The warden was kind enough to even leave a map of the place right beside the entrance. How thoughtful. I scoffed at the display, ignoring it and choosing the largest corridor to follow. His map indicated the left as the direction toward his office. A foolish tactic for those would be escapees intent on revenge. My memory of the prison was pristine, even though it had been a number of years.

Oh, and lucky me that the guards seemed too preoccupied with something to roam the halls. A riot would be a good reason for that. Maybe the little badger was doing something productive in there. Or Skulker went too far with the boy. Either option had favorable outcomes.

My heels clicked against the tiles as I neared my destination. From the noise echoing off the walls, it appeared my guess of rioting prisoners was correct. But they didn't seem to be moving, and that quickly turned that thought around into a brawl. It might be better if I hurried, then. Didn't want Daniel to get beaten to the other half of his death like this. But he could hold his own until I dealt with Walker, couldn't he?

My frown deepened when I arrived at the doors leading to the courtyard. More than ten guards blocked my path. They faced me, glowing batons ready for attack. "You must not have met me, yet," I told them, charging red ecto-rays in my hands. "The name's Plasmius." I have to hand to them, not backing down when facing a something more powerful than their entire forces. They even thought their puny numbers would be enough to take me down. Evidenced by their swarming on me.

I released the blasts at the first two in line, slamming them on the door behind the group. Walker gained some ounce of my respect from how he trained his subordinates. The remaining soldiers continued to swarm at me in the large hall. I grinned, firing more blasts mixed with electricity at them. Oh their screams did sound rather pleasing when the bolts met with their cores.

One of those damned sticks did manage to get in contact with my back. The electricity surged through me and I grabbed the nearest guard. I managed to redirect most of the energy from my own body and into his, though it did drain me a bit. That seemed to be something they waited for as their attacks only doubled in effort after that one shock. I dropped the ghost who took most of the damage and flew above them. They followed after me, of course, trying to come at me from all sides. "Please," I yawned, sending sharp-edged constructs at them. "You'll simply have to better than that to keep me from breaking in."

The attacks hit their marks, sending them careening back to the floor and walls. The jagged ends slicing at their riot gear and exposed portions of their bodies. A few of them got back up and I was ready for them. I evaded their simple lunges and struck them down with a small concentrated blasts. Once they all settled to the floor, writhing in their own pain, I formed a sensitive ectosphere and dropped it from my position in the air. It hit the tiles and exploded in a brilliant flash. You could hardly hear their cries over the sound of the blast.

But that took care of those guards. Though, my little ruckus surely would have drawn more of those worthless ghosts.

The courtyard wasn't my goal and I turned down another hall. Soldiers tried to stop me, but they were met by well-aimed blasts and bolts of electricity. None of them stood a chance while I climbed the stairs leading to his office. The lights flickered when I passed beneath them. The electricity crackling around my body being the reason. I needed to keep the energy going, after all. You never knew when you needed to render a ghost useless.

I suppose my little display of disregard for Walker's authority made my presence known. While no sirens were blaring, there was a good thirty or fifty soldiers waiting for me. I smirked, knowing even at my current power, they'd be no match for me. I walked forward, gathering ectoplasmic energy in my hands, combining it with the electricity continuously building up inside me, and let it loose.

I hit ten of them with that blast and then personally dealt with the next few who tried electrocuting me with their batons. I grabbed one stick, elbowed the guard in the face and threw him at another. I roundhouse kicked another trying to sneak up on me and dealt a series of successive punches on a third. As soon as I was done with him, I threw him into his colleagues, pushing them them back into a wall.

I sent a few more powerful red ecto-rays at the larger groups, threw up a shield around me to repel another group, and ultimately made ground toward that damned office. I cracked the shield, sending the shards at the ghosts. The fragments embedded themselves in any unprotected area of their armor. The floor was painted green from their ectoplasm. Still, the ones who could still fight, tried to push me back. I growled and constructed a whip. I swung it at them, hitting multiple guards as I went. I drove them further down the hall and away from the door I desired.

I took hold of the handle, waved the bleeding soldiers a fond farewell, and stepped inside the darkened room. "Well, well, well," that southern drawl grated against my nerves, "it seems an old prisoner's returned. Exactly what I need to make this day more perfect: a punk to put back in his cell."

I faced Walker, the ghost sitting at his desk against the farthest wall. He put down his pen and stood up. In the corner of the room, I saw a floating present wrapped in pink. That was unusual. Even in the Ghost Zone. "Ah, yes," I chuckled, clasping my arms behind my back. I reveled in his clear irritation at my disrespect. "You still haven't gotten over that, have you? It's been sixteen years, has it not?"

"That's irrelevant," Walker stood up, matching my posture in an attempt to win the silent battle of authority between us. He grew in size as if that mattered. I'd have been intimidated if it weren't for the fact that he was severely outclassed. "I heard your little show getting to me, Plasmius. You're not here to turn yourself in quietly." He smirked, "Good. Would be no good if you didn't put up a fight."

"Do you honestly still believe you have any power, warden?" I asked, a jovial grin revealing a fanged smile. "I broke out those sixteen years past despite still being rather unstable. How can you even bear to look at yourself?"

I struck a nerve with my comment, as expected. I hurt his pride. He always hated that. Walker said nothing when he ran at me, raising his rule book as his main weapon. He never learned. He swung at me with the tome of rules, which I dodged. I grabbed his arm and flipped him over, forcing him onto his back. Oh, but that didn't stop the ghost. He, in turn, grabbed my collar, dragging me down for a punch in the face. God, his hits were weaker than Daniel's.

My neck did snap up with the blow, though. I grinned when I looked back down into those narrowed green eyes. "You still hit like a child, Walker," I sneered.

He scowled and I placed a hand on his chest, running a current through. Not strong enough to take it him out for a while. I didn't want that. Oh no. Not. At. All. I only weakened him enough for a few moments. Which was all I needed to thoroughly beat him down. I grabbed him by his coat and lifted him above me. "You know what brought me here?" I asked him. He didn't answer. He was most likely thinking of all the rules I've just broken. "It was your newest prisoner."

I fired an ecto-ray point blank at his face, didn't let him go, and delivered a few bone crunching blows to the warden's charred face. I brought him within an inch of my own face as I stared into his eyes. The wounds I inflicted oozed with ectoplasm and he still glared at me. Like he had a chance. "You've incarcerated Daniel." I dropped my voice to a whisper, "And I can't have that."

He looked like he was going to say something, but his voice was just annoying natter. I threw him away from me towards the nearest wall. I didn't stop there, I teleported behind him so I could catch him, fill him with another shock and kick him to the ground. Had he actually required air, he would have stopped breathing long ago. Oh no. I wasn't done with him. I knelt on the warden's back to keep him down, sending highly concentrated eyebeams at the back of his neck. The body twitched with each disabling blast. His grunts and short cries were better than his little toy soldiers'. "You see, Daniel's mine. Or, rather, he will be." I added more power to my attacks. I grabbed one of his arms, pulling enough to make it uncomfortable before snapping it. He screamed then. Much better than when he spoke.

He managed to find the strength somehow to throw me off him and started running for the door. I caught him by the ankle with a conjured rope and pulled him back. His black fedora had finally fallen off his head at that point. "Oh, no." I said, a dark chuckle escaping me. "You don't get to call your men until I've finished teaching you not to take that which isn't yours." To make it even better, I melded the door into its frame. Now he really didn't have an escape.

I swung him around with the construct before letting it go and he crashed into a corner. Without another thought, I fell upon the warden, attacking him and beating him within an inch of his afterlife. I never let up. Never gave him the chance to defend himself or gain the offensive. I threw constructs, ecto-rays, eyebeams, any physical attack I knew. He was a mess of ectoplasm by the time I was through with him.

Grabbing his collar, I lifted him off the ground. The weak thing that he was groaned and rolled his head back. "Do I need to make myself any clearer Walker?" He moaned in response and I threw him down in disgust. "That should teach you to keep your hands off my things. I'll be taking Daniel."

"…You filthy punk," I turned to see him struggling to get back on his feet. "You'll never get out of my prison alive with that kid."

"Then it's good that I'm _half-dead_," I countered with a smirk. I turned back to the door only to find that odd present floating right before my head. I could see the gift tag.

_From Jack._

_To Maddie. Happy Anniversary._

I ground my teeth at seeing this, but then the pieces clicked and my ire calmed. I took hold of the box and tucked it under my arm before reverting back to my human form to leave the office. The guards who recovered looked at me with either fearful or confused expressions. That earned a satisfied smile to stretch over my lips.

My trek back to the door for the inner courtyard was met with little resistance and whatever they did try to throw at me, I simply phased through. Idiots. The living were the unnatural beings to the Zone.

From beyond the door, I heard the brawl had not been resolved. I let out a sigh and hoped Daniel would be easy to find in that chaos. I shifted back into Plasmius and melted an opening into the metal expanse keeping me from the prisoners. To my surprise, I saw Skulker actually working with Daniel. Perhaps, I didn't give Skulker enough credit. No. That wasn't it. I must have underestimated the boy. Willing to put aside the fact that Skulker nearly killed him the last time they met in order to use him to form an escape plan. I couldn't help but feel proud.

As soon as I stepped into the yard, none of them noticed me. Their attention focused on beating the guards out of commission, much like I had already done just before nearly destroying Walker. I walked through the chaos, evading stray attacks, and shielding myself from those I couldn't. All the while, my eyes stayed locked on Skulker and the little badger. It really didn't take long to get to them. "Skulker," I greeted, sending an ecto-ray at a guard nearly blindsiding my subordinate, "I'm surprised."

"Plasmius," he greeted, punching in the face of another multiple times, "I thought you said you wouldn't be long."

"What do you mean by that?" Daniel asked the hunter, having come close enough to hear our conversation. His eyes flicked to me, suspicion evident in his gaze. "And what are you doing here?" He pointed to me. His accusation quite clear in his voice.

"Why, I received word from my friend that he was wrongfully imprisoned," I answered, keeping my tone light and positive. "And what a coincidence that you were here, too." I turned my attention back to Skulker. "Still, I'm surprised you actually did what I asked."

"It was difficult, I will admit," said the hunter, punching another guard that tried to electrocute him. He threw a smirk toward the boy. "But I managed to not go too far. He's not fully dead."

"Oh good," I held up the gift waiting for Daniel to turn his attention back to me. When he saw the box, he dove for it immediately. I raised it higher and watched him jump for it, forgetting he could still fly even in the prison.

The desperation to have it in his hands rang in his voice, "Give it to me! I need that!"

I kept it out of his reach. "Why? You're obviously not the giver or the recipient."

"It's for my mom," he cried, trying to jump and get the present from me. "I have to get it to her!" A guard nearly got Daniel with his baton, but I sent an ecto-ray, sending him dazed across the room.

My eyes returned to Daniel and I thought about destroying the gift right then. But that would have crushed the boy seeing a mission fail because of me. It would give him more reason to despise me and after all I've invested in him thus far would be nearly without worth. So instead, I let the boy have it. I needed as many points as possible when it came to getting Daniel to like my ghost form. He breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Thank you."

He looked like he was about to run off the instant he had the gift, but I grabbed his arm to keep him back. "I might as well offer my services. Do you know where your parent's portal is?"

"Better question is why do you?" He glared at me while kicking a baton out of a guard's hand and catching it without missing a beat. He must be getting better at fighting to pull that off so early in his career.

"It is an artificial and stable portal," I reasoned. "Most ghosts know of it by now."

Daniel said nothing while he fought back another guard and defended that package with his life. "My friends should be looking for me, anyway," he said. "I don't need your help."

"Daniel," I said, throwing a faceless goon over my shoulder, "in the time it would take your friends to find you, I could take you straight to your portal, find your friends, and get _them_ out of the Ghost Zone." I fired another blast at a guard, impatient for the boy to just agree and be done with it.

Skulker busied himself with getting closer to the door. The guards were pushed back by the rioting prisoners. He called out orders for the rest to follow him. I could hear their running, the groan of steal as their combined strength pushed against it until the door gave out. The cries of victory sounded as soon as the first ghost escaped. The ghosts fled all around us, leaving Daniel and myself in the large space with many unconscious ghosts lying on the floor.

"Well, Daniel," I crossed my arms, believing the fight to be over for the moment, "what do you say?"

"I have to go to Spittoon, Arkansas," he told me, bending over and setting the gift down with care. He narrowed his eyes at me, standing there for a moment before launching himself at me. I wasn't expecting such outright hostility after giving him the gift, but his fist connected with my jaw, sending me up into the air a bit.

"What the devil had _that_ been for?" I demanded, righting myself in the air. My eyes narrowed, the urge to return the blow strong, but I forced that out of the way. I needed to be civilized with Daniel. No attacking. Deep breaths, Masters. Deep breaths.

"That was for kidnapping me from school," he seethed. He barraged me with more attacks that I didn't bother defending against. They weren't as strong as mine, yet. "And for electrocuting me god knows how many times, making me relive my worst memory, and for nearly sending me to the hospital. _Again._"

I recovered from the attacks born from his frustration with me. I, most likely, deserved it, considering how our last meeting ended. If it helped the little badger get over any negativity regarding my ghost half, I'd let him vent those frustrations. I did not want to counterattack. I did not want to prove to him that he was severely outclassed. I did not want to exert my superiority.

On the other hand, I had no idea where this Spittoon, Arkansas was. It wasn't marked on any map of the United States I've ever seen. But if getting him to some small town was a way to win his trust, well, my course was set, wasn't it? "Why do you need to go to Spittoon?" I asked him, once he finally settled down.

"My parents are there," he picked up the gift. His face relaxed, a satisfied smile lighting his lips. Perhaps our little encounters were teaching him something. "I have to go there to get this to her."

"Why are they there?" I asked, now rubbing the bridge of my nose.

He chuckled quietly. "You'll probably only get a kick out of this," he said, "but they kind of got in a fight and—" He was cut off by a blast hitting him in his side. Daniel sprawled to the floor, his body bent over the gift to protect it.

After assessing he would be fine, my head snapped in the direction of the ghost that fired the blast to see Walker flanked by his second on the catwalk. The warden stood, hunched over and holding his bleeding and broken arm. Not that the rest of his usually pristine suit wasn't covered in green. His second looked very angry to find the prison's been emptied. I glared at the two above us, smirking. "Haven't seen you in years, Bullet," I said. "How's that eyepatch treating you?"

"Why is Walker bleeding?" asked Daniel from behind me.

"Convict," Bullet's remaining eye fixed on me. "I'm surprised you had the balls to come back."

The boy looked quizzical as he ogled me. "Hold on, who is that guy?"

I raised an eyebrow, currently ignoring the younger hybrid at my side. "I'm just liberating what's mine, Bullet." I shot a smirk at Walker, who tried to straighten his posture from my gaze. "I don't intend on staying."

"When you say that, you mean Skulker, right?" I wondered if the boy never stopped asking questions. I might have to spend sometime thinking of the possible questions he might have for me when I revealed myself. This endeavor was definitely getting more tiresome. It would be worth it in the end, I reminded myself.

Bullet ground his teeth and aimed his arm at me, releasing an ecto-ray at me. I yawned at the pathetic attempt and raised a shield. I heard his frustrated growl as he fired another one. I let out a breath and turned to Daniel, taking advantage of my raised shield and staying within its protected range. It didn't mean he let his guard down. His mistrust of this form must run deep. He kept his eyes trained on me and he looked ready to bolt the moment I did anything to offend him.

"So, who's this Bullet guy?" asked Daniel. His eyes flicked over my shoulder and widened. I took that as a cue that we were being attacked and made the shield a dome. There was a tell-tale clang of a spirit hitting the solid construct, but it held.

"He is Walker's lovely second-in-command," I informed him. "He managed to capture me sixteen years ago for, oh snicker doodles, what _was_ the charge brought against me?"

"Loitering and trespassing," growled the frustrated, one-eyed ghost. He continued battering against my shield with his fists and the occasional ecto-ray. "And you owe Walker 4,000 years."

"Ah, my sentence has gone up," I mused. "And thank you for your help," I shot Bullet a smile before turning my back to him. Adding further insult to his pride.

"That's it?" Daniel sounded incredulous to the charges. "That's like poking a puppy and calling it animal abuse!" He winced at thought floating through his head. No doubt it had something to do with his Gothic friend.

"Were you expecting something worse?" I asked him, a genuine smile dancing on my lips. Not to my surprise, he nodded. I laughed. While I was capable of far worse than what led me to my first incarceration in the Ghost Zone, I would have made sure not to be caught in the act. "No. They wanted to slap two thousand years of time staying here. As you can see, they didn't have the means to hold me. I wonder when the time was increased."

Daniel fumbled with the gift in his hands. "So…why is Walker bleeding?"

"I taught the warden his lesson," I said, flashing him a fanged smile. That brief time in his office would be one of my more favorite memories. "If he's smart, he'll remember it."

Deciding to change the subject, I said, "Your friends are taking their sweet time. Are you sure they're coming?"

He looked at the box, playing with the attached tag. "They were in the Specter Speeder when we came in to look for the gift. They wouldn't leave me behind."

"The Zone is pretty big place you know," I told him. His face fell and I crossed my arms. "If you desire, I'll help you search for them."

He looked at me with suspicion, but I could tell he was fighting a smile. "I'll only go with you if you promise to leave as soon as we find them."

Well, that wouldn't be too unreasonable. I needed to return to my duplicate anyway. He was just getting into the helicopter to go off to the office for the board meeting. It would be far more draining if I insisted on going to wherever Spittoon was in Arkansas. I agreed to the little badger's terms with a nod and he stuck his hand out, although it had been a hesitant gesture.

"It's to make the agreement binding," he said. I nearly laughed at the logic there. The only binding agreements were written down, signed by both parties and, if available, a witness. I shook the young hybrid's hand, anyway, to appease his mind.

"Ready, Daniel?" I asked him. He nodded and readied a few attacks in his hands.

Once my shield fell, Daniel jumped into the air, firing an ecto-ray at Bullet. The ghost cried out from both pain and shock. I turned around and sent a ecto-sphere at the second's chest, designed to go off once it hit the target. I called out to Daniel to move toward the open doors. He followed my directions, continuing to protect that gift in his hands. I covered him with various constructs and ecto-rays as we both flew out of the courtyard and into the hallway. "Keep straight," I told him. "The exit will be there."

I heard his affirmative over the sound of my blasts. Bullet continued trying to capture me. Perhaps he wanted revenge for the eye. If that was the case, he wouldn't get it in the near future. Or ever.

I destroyed the toys he used to ensnare other ghosts as they came at me while I followed after Daniel. It didn't take long for the two of us to break out into the open Zone. I threw in more ecto-spheres for good measure and listened to them go off accompanied to the sound of screams.

Daniel gave out a shout of triumph and flew in loops in the atmosphere. I saw a corner tear through the gift wrapping and felt my eye twitch in annoyance. The boy should have been more careful with that gift. Maddie deserved nothing less than perfection, even if the giver was…her legal husband. He also wasted time in his victory celebration and I cleared my throat, bringing him back to reality. "Oh right, my friends!" he said. He looked at me like he didn't know what to do next. Not surprising.

"We should hurry," I told him. I still needed to get back to my duplicate and he needed to get to his parents. I started flying away from the prison, Daniel following my lead.

I honestly wished this endeavor of rescuing him wouldn't result in strengthening the marriage of that insufferable idiot. But beggars couldn't be choosers when it came to winning over teenagers. "Now, where did you last see your friends?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** What happened in the prison is the original plan that almost didn't happen. I didn't like the almost scene. At all. I'd rather see Vlad kick ass and take names. And he doesn't need any names. I also like playing with Vlad's back story. The almost scene gave me the idea of including small little references to "noodle incidents" during the early years of Vlad working through his own abilities. Okay, so I liked some of the scene-that-never-was.

I did promise I'd be giving poor Danny a break didn't I? Sure, he got captured off screen, but at least he's not horribly maimed, electrocuted, or bleeding. And he got to beat on Plasmius some.

I hope I'm not making Vlad too close to a Villain Sue by having had him create his own OS. I just think he would be paranoid of hackers to have something like that.

Next Chapter will probably be in late December when I'm back in the States. I have Christmas surprises to make.


	6. Anniversaries

**A/N:** I pushed through my writer's block to get this done and I'm not very satisfied with it. Sorry, it's on the shorter side. I didn't get it done in time for Christmas, but will you guys accept New Year's Eve?

**Disclaimer:** Again? Do I have to? Okay, I don't own Danny Phantom and all things related to it.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six: Anniversaries<span>

The Ghost Zone is amazing, huge, and beautiful. I felt more alive in this place and Plasmius could probably tell if he bothered to look back and see the idiotic grin on my face. If I had known it would have felt so good here, I would have followed after those released ghosts in a heartbeat. Too bad, I'd never admit that out loud. It might have freaked my friends out. Hell, it freaked me out. But, I decided not to process that yet. I could deal with it after I found Sam and Tucker and we were safe.

Safe. God, I hoped they were. I couldn't tell you how many deadly looking rivers or monster ghosts we passed by in this place. Plasmius warned me against touching a bubbling river. As if I was too dumb to figure out that bubbling liquids equaled 'bad'. Still, it was pretty nice to look at from a distance. Hopefully, that was how my best friends were admiring this place. From a distance.

"Hurry along, Daniel," called Plasmius. I really wished he'd stop calling me that. "I believe I see something promising ahead."

"It's Danny," I grumbled. And really, that wasn't the first time he'd said the words 'something promising'. We stopped to investigate a giant floating boulder, a giant duck, and I was pretty sure we flew by a giant purple football. So, I didn't believe he'd found anything useful again, which made me question my decision to have this ghost as my guide. Okay, I probably shouldn't have trusted Plasmius in the first place with anything. For all I knew, he'd throw me in one of the hundreds of doors we flew by and keep me locked away forever.

…Okay, pushing those thoughts out of my head. I didn't need to freak myself over the fact I willingly took this guy's help. Just needed to see the logic in the situation. Not like there was a lot, but still. What little bits of sanity could be found in my most recent decision were very much needed.

First, I was lost in the Ghost Zone and Plasmius was as native to it as the next (full) ghost. Right. He knew the place better than I did.

Second, if he tried stuffing me in a door, I could blast him in the face and fly away.

Third, I figured the Speeder had a weapons system. I wouldn't put it past my Dad to install one just for his love of weaponry. And with that happy thought, I imagined Plasmius getting his face blasted by my friends.

Once I found Sam and Tucker, I planned on getting away as far away from Plasmius as I could and out of the Ghost Zone. Granted, a part of me didn't want to leave. And by a part, I meant a lot. I couldn't get enough of the place. However, I did need to get back to the human world. The weight in my hands being my main motivation. Mom needed to get whatever was in this box.

My creepy ghost guide stopped in front of a large flying boulder (surprise, surprise) and started cursing out the names of baked goods and ended his rant with this little gem: "Betty Crocker and all her unholy cakes!" I couldn't help but snicker at that. It was so ridiculous. Was his death related to an oven? Actually, I didn't want to think about how he died. Especially, if it involved an oven.

"What do you find so funny, Daniel?" he turned around, red eyes shining brightly. I blanched, laughter dying, and backed away from him, already feeling the inevitable beating. His anger dropped away like it'd never been there. "I don't mean to be angry with you. It's been a long day for me." He drifted closer to me and I moved away from him.

"Couldn't have been as long as my own," I countered. I didn't know what his intentions were, but I sure as hell wasn't going to let him touch me. I matched his speed and then some, backing away fast while keeping him in my sights. I was pretty sure my body would start to spasm if he touched me for more than a second. He gained speed and so did I. But, he had the advantage because I couldn't see where I flew.

"Stop running, boy," he ordered. "You're going to get yourself hurt if you don't watch where you're going."

"As if I'm safer with you," I shouted.

Plasmius ran a hand through his hair, flatting one of the spikes for a moment before it shot back up, and stopped coming after me. I kept going. The larger the distance between us, the better. "Daniel, get back here," he said. "I really don't have the time or energy to be doing this right now."

That was different. I never thought ghost's had a schedule to keep other than terrorize all of humanity at whatever insane hour they chose. Maybe I was making him late to his crazy hour. I smiled at that thought. I should delay their plans more often. I might actually have a bit of fun while I was at it. "What's more important than helping me out?" I asked him.

"If you only knew, Daniel," he grumbled beneath his breath. I only heard thanks to enhanced senses.

I stopped flying backwards and tilted my head. He looked at his wrist like he had in the forest the other day. I gave an involuntary shudder at the memory, pushed aside that feeling, and actually looked at this ghost. He was agitated, though he did a good job hiding it. But it was kind of like how Mom gets when she's anxious. Her shoulders tense up and she constantly does something with her hands. Plasmius didn't visibly do anything his hands, aside from the compulsion to glance at his wrist, though, but his neck and shoulders were definitely tense. Had it been some other ghost who didn't give me the creeps, I might have pressed the issue further. I just didn't want to give him the idea that I cared. Although, it did make me think my parents were wrong about ghosts and emotions.

As I was about to fly a little closer to the Plasmius so we could assume our search, something flew through me at a very high speed. It went faster than I ever could and it tore the gift from my hands. I didn't realize that detail right away until I lifted my head to see the back end of the Specter Speeder slowing to a stop. "Sam! Tucker!" I called out, laughing madly with joy. I hoped they could hear me from that distance. Doubtful, but it was worth a shot.

I sped towards the vehicle vaguely aware that Plamsius was right behind me. At the moment, I didn't care. Sam and Tucker had to be in the Speeder and must have found me. Whoever was driving turned the speeder around and I saw them, both with smiles a mile wide on their face. Their eyes moved to the ghost behind me and the joy fell from their faces and replaced with horror. Considering that was their first time seeing Plasmius, I suppose it could have been worse. They shouted from behind the glass, muffled, but I could still make it out, "Danny! Behind you!"

I stopped in front of them, my eyes finding bits of the ruined package stuck to the windshield. I peeled it off the best I could and tried to salvage the package. I couldn't see the gift tag anywhere. Dad was going to be so bummed and Mom would be even more pissed. Great. My shoulders fell and I deflated right there in the Ghost Zone. Not even the stray stream of ectoplasm that found its way over to me cheered me up. "Hey guys," I said, peeling away the wrapping in hopes the gift itself wouldn't have been ruined by the impact.

"Danny," urged Sam, pressing her hands against the glass, "get inside the Speeder."

I phased through the window without really thinking about it. "Dude, if you want to stay in," said Tucker, "you need to be human."

Nodding, I changed back to Fenton. It felt strange to be cut off from the Zone—not completely, mind you. But, it was so good to be alive again. "Why do I need to be human?" I asked Tuck. I really didn't occur to me to change back. I sat in one of the back seats and strapped myself in.

"Humans and real world objects are like ghosts here," he said, messing with some buttons on the control panel. I didn't quite process that right away. "By the way, what's the Wisconsin Ghost doing following you around."

"Long story," I said. I opened the package to see a piece of needlework Dad must have done for Mom. It was the two of them, back-to-back aiming weapons at a few ghosts. I chuckled for a moment before seeing the state the rest of it was in. The frame he put it in was smashed and little bits of glass were embedded into the work. I frowned and took the cloth out of the ruined frame. It didn't look destroyed too much by the glass, though. "I'll tell you on the way home."

Tucker nodded and typed in a command to his PDA, which I noticed was connected to the Speeder. I glanced out a side window to see Plasmius smirking at me. I glared at him for a moment before looking away. As long as he kept to the bargain, I'd be fine with having spent the last few hours with the fruit loop. He winked at me before turning around and flying away. I sunk into my seat, relieved he held his end of the bargain. I really didn't expect him to when I made the deal. Made me wonder why I accepted his offer again..

The Speeder started up and got moving, living up to its name. I grunted as the force pushed me back into my seat. "Wait, do we even know where we're going?" I asked.

"Autopilot," answered Tucker. "Your parent's portal is registered as the one location in the Ghost Zone this baby can find."

I sighed with relief. We might be able to make it in time. And if we used the Speeder, we could get to Spittoon in no time flat!

"So, the Wisconsin Ghost," said Sam. She turned around, draping her arms over the top of the front seat. "Should we be worried that he'll follow and kill us all?"

"I hope not," I shuddered. "He did tell me I was 'too intriguing' to kill, remember?"

Sam narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't mean he won't kill me or Tucker," she reminded me. "And there are a lot of fates worse than death, Danny."

"Yeah, Sam would know," snorted Tucker. "_Ow._" He rubbed his arm were Sam punched him.

"Look," Sam rubbed her temple, "I'm worried that this ghost will keep coming after you Danny. You said it yourself, he's stronger than any other ghost you've faced. And he followed you back to Amity after the reunion."

"Yeah," I fiddled with the needlework in my hands, "I guess you're right. At least, he kept his bargain with me."

"Your what?" Sam shouted, making both Tucker and I wince. "You made a bargain with him? What in Hades' undying name made you think it was a good idea to make a deal with a ghost like him?"

I cupped my ears and waited for her to finish. I know she worried about me, we're best friends, but did she really need to yell? I needed to find them and he was, at the very least, something to go on. When she finally finished yelling, I looked at up her and gave my best justification, "I was in a ghost prison for most of the day with all the ghosts I fought up until now. Plasmius showed up and offered to help me find you guys."

"And you took him up that? _Dude_," said Tucker. I nodded sheepishly. Yeah, I wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

"His name matches his appearance," said Sam, still mad that I made a deal with Plasmius.

The rest of the ride back to the Fenton Works portal was filled with Q&A: Prison Breakout Edition. I filled in as many details as I could. They both looked horrified the moment I told them what Plasmius said and did. Now that I actually started processing it, I was getting weirded out more and more with this ghost. I really, really hoped he didn't think of me as something to be owned. I would sooner kill myself the rest of the way than have a possessive ghost after me. Well, other than Skulker, because I figure I can mostly deal with him even though it's been fifty-fifty with him so far.

My friends weren't satisfied with all of my answers. In fact, they still thought my deal with Plasmius was insanity. And they were right. I still can't fully grasp the fact that I had spent a lot of time with him. I thought of the positives, though. He didn't lock me behind a door, for one.

They were partially amused that we kept getting lost under his direction. As long as they laughed at my stupidity, things could get back to normal. Tucker burst into a huge fit over the idea of a giant duck floating around the Ghost Zone.

Then, the portal showed up in front of us. The Speeder slowed down as it closed in on that brighter patch of swirling ectoplasmic energy. I stared at it and dug my fingers into my seat. I didn't want to leave the Ghost Zone. Not really. It gave me the most alive feeling I'd ever had in my life. I knew I needed to get to a place in the real world, but…I had to fight against the urge to change back into Phantom, leave the Speeder, and fly off into the depths of the Zone. The gift in my lap needed a new box and wrapping paper. Dad needed to give it to Mom. Everything needed to be sorted out and fixed.

So, I stayed human and in the Speeder. Neither Sam nor Tucker saw my body freeze as we passed through the portal. They didn't hear the sigh that left my lips as I cherished the last few seconds in the Ghost Zone. I probably won't ever go back in there, if only for my sanity.

Jazz wasn't in the basement waiting for us. She probably didn't even know we'd been gone for who knows how long. With the way she'd been freaking out over Dad rushing off to get Mom back, my older sister's been too busy trying to see what else she got wrong in her life. Once the doors to the portal closed, I unbuckled myself and threw the door of the Speeder open. Sam and Tucker followed after me, calling my name, but I needed to get as far from the lab as possible. I didn't need the temptation to just go back there.

I found Jazz at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hands as she poured over her diaries and notes. Her usually pristine hair was snarled and stuck up in a few places. I looked over the table and saw a number of pages labeled with my name. I decided to deny their existence and pretend I saw nothing. "Jazz," I said. She didn't hear me at first, muttering something under her breath about coping mechanisms and other psychobabble things. "Jazz!"

She sat up, spilling coffee out of the cup and onto her shoulder. She didn't notice, so I guessed it wasn't fresh. Or she was completely absorbed in her meltdown. "Danny," she breathed, "where did you come from?"

"Downstairs," I answered. "You got a little…on your shoulder."

"No I don't," she said and brushed the shoulder. She grabbed her hair, letting out a noise of frustration. "I was wrong about that, too! I'm not supposed to be wrong," she cried.

I sat down and laid Dad's gift on the table. "Jazz," I leaned forward and forced her to look at me, "sometimes people are wrong. You're a person, too."

"You don't understand, little brother," she groaned, exasperated. Her fingers tangled further into her hair. "No one, not even you with your current stage of weirdness—" that one stung "—has _ever_ subverted my expectations of their behaviors. Especially when they're over thirty."

I licked my lips and wondered what else I could try. Tucker fiddled with his PDA, deciding to stay out of it, it looked like. Sam, however, grabbed my sister by her shirt and shook her a bit. "Jazz Fenton," she said, "you get your head out of your books and theories and into the real world. You're family's about to fall apart and then what? Will you be happy knowing everything fell into your cookie cutter profiles?"

Jazz let the words sink in for a moment before shoving herself away from Sam. "Thanks," said Jazz after a moment. She ran her fingers through her long hair, wincing at the snarls she had put there herself. "I needed that."

I smiled at Sam and mouthed, "Thank you." She was wonderful. I felt myself blush from the thought and turned away, rubbing the back of my neck. Maybe she hadn't seen it. I chanced a look at her, but she was busying herself with the stuff attached to the fridge. Maybe I got lucky there.

"So, little brother," began Jazz, "what are we going to do about mom and dad?" She focused on me, which I guess was better than her notes.

"Dad left his gift to mom in the lab," I told her, holding up the needlework. She took it from me and looked at it closer. A soft smile played on her lips as she felt the little stitched ghost. "We'll need to get to Aunt Alicia's place to deliver it."

"I'll get it wrapped," she announced and rushed upstairs to the Fenton Storage Closet. That was more like her old self.

Sam and Tucker watched her go before edging to the living room. I looked at them, confused as to what they were doing. I stood up and followed after them. "Are you guys leaving?"

"Well, yeah," said Sam, shrugging. "I think you guys got it covered from here." She smirked at me and then pushed Tucker towards the door. "You need to get to your parents."

"Thanks again," I told them, "for going with me into the Ghost Zone." I knew I didn't want to be alone when I went in for the second time in one day. My face must have showed them something because Sam and Tucker exchanged a worried glance before leaving the room. I watched them through the living room window as they walked home for a while.

Jazz yelled wordlessly from upstairs, drawing my attention from the window. I climbed the stairs to help her out. She ended up buried under a few coats and some odd objects wrapped in bubble wrap. I resisted the temptation to grab the bubble wrap and got her out of that mess, helping her to her feet. "You didn't see that," she warned me.

"Not a thing," I confirmed. "You still have it, right?"

"Yeah," she said, holding up the needlework. "It's just a shame we don't have time to get it framed or anything." She pulled out a small box and then wrapping paper. I followed her downstairs and watched her wrap the gift. I felt guilty for letting the original package get so messed up and tried not to let it show. Thankfully, Jazz either didn't notice or decided not to comment and psychoanalyze me.

As I watched, I admired Jazz's gift in wrapping gifts. She could do it far better than I can. Whenever I wrapped anything for anyone's birthday, it looked more like a ball of tape. Jazz made them look like she put hours into getting it just right. Really, it only took a couple minutes. But, it always made me jealous.

She scribbled something on a gift tag and slapped it on the now wrapped box. "There," she said, "we should be good. Now, how are we getting to Aunt Alicia's?"

"How about the Specter Speeder?" I asked. "Dad said it goes like…two hundred miles an hour." Yeah, I just pulled that number out of thin air.

"We could," she nodded, bringing a finger to her chin, "but neither of us know how to drive it."

"Dad designed it. It can't be that hard to drive," I pressed. "Besides, we need to get there fast, right?"

"Yes, but that's in the basement," she reasoned. I had to admit it would be very difficult to get it out of the lab without destroying bits of the house. I was out of options. I doubted I could call Vlad to ask him for help. He might be busy in a meeting or something. Not to mention if I called for something like this, it would only make me sound selfish and I didn't want to do that. "I'll get us to Spittoon, Danny," she said.

And she did. After a plane, taxi, and another plane, my sister and I were parachuting to the middle of Spittoon, Arkansas. I saw Mom and Dad fighting in front of a small house with Aunt Alicia on the porch. That pilot really did know the area well, just as he said. I let Jazz hold the gift as we landed with Mom's help. She was a cross between worried and angry as she helped us from our harnesses. "Danny, Jazz," she said, a warning in her voice, "what in the world are you doing here?"

"Dad…called us," lied Jazz. "He wanted us together for today."

Mom glanced at Dad, who wore a clueless expression. "Is this true, Jack? Did you call the kids here?"

"Uh…" he shifted his eyes before brightening. "Yeah, of course, baby." He ran to Jazz and practically tore the present from her hands. "And look, they brought my gift for you."

Mom's face melted as she took it from Dad. She opened it, taking out the cloth. The look on her face was priceless. She jumped up to hug Dad and laughed when he swung her around. I guessed that meant there would be no divorce. A relieved smile broke over my face and I hugged Jazz, surprising her. "This is still within my expectations of you, little brother," she said softly, and returned the hug.

"Come on, Jazz," I whined, "Mom and Dad aren't getting divorced. Can't you leave your psychology stuff for later?"

"Divorce?" asked Mom. "Did you think we were splitting up, Danny?"

I broke away from Jazz and blushed. I nodded. "You did mention a divorce, mom." I rubbed my neck when she burst out into laughter.

"We might get into the occasional fight, sweetie, but we'll stick together through thick or thin," she said, touching a finger to my nose. I rubbed it, feeling a few years younger just from that action.

"Yeah," said Dad, "just like peanut butter and chocolate fudge."

Mom smiled and kissed Dad. I pretended not to notice and that I wasn't going to gag. They were happy together, which made me happy they were staying together. "Besides," said Mom, "we're here to celebrate your Aunt's decade of divorce."

"What did you say?" asked Aunt Alicia, coming down from the porch. This was only the third time I'd seen her, and she still looked as scary as ever. She looked surprised and started to demand an answer from Mom when a whole bunch of people jumped out from behind bushes and trees, shouting their congratulations.

Aunt Alicia had surprise locked on her face before a smile spread on her lips. "You guy's didn't have to do this," she said through her laughter.

"Of course we did," said Mom. "You deserve a party every now and then."

Even though Jazz and I were unexpected guests, the townsfolk were nice enough to let us hang around the party. Well, it's not like they had much of a choice. Jazz stuck close to Mom and Dad. I kind of wanted to get away for a bit, so I took my punch and sat on the porch. The day had been pretty long, not counting all the traveling I did with Jazz. My eyes grew heavy and it became a chore to keep them open. I was glad that I wasn't passing out because of a ghost, though. That was probably the highlight of that sleepy experience.

"Well, little brother," said Jazz from beside me. I hadn't noticed she left our parents. "Mom and Dad want to spend a few more days here and we have school tomorrow so we need to get going, sleepy head."

I nodded and let her pull me up to my feet. I staggered behind her as we made our way to our parents. Mom told me to sleep on the planes home. Which I did. I slept so well that Jazz, I later learned, had to drag me around just to get me from place to place. And that night, I didn't wake up from a passing ghost. They might have showed up, but I had been too conked out to notice, I guessed. I didn't hear anything on the news about wanton destruction to buildings or anything, so the ghosts might have taken the night off. That would've been the first time I noticed since I got my powers.

I also found it weird to wake up in a house without Mom or Dad around. It felt like the house was colder without them, or something. I couldn't really explain it.

I asked Jazz if we were going to be alone while they visited Aunt Alicia, but she shook her head. She said, "Dad told me he called someone already. I assumed they would have been there last night by the time we came home, though. We might be on our own, after all."

I nodded and ate my cereal before heading off to meet with Sam and Tucker. I opened the door and ran out without thinking, running into someone on the way. I stumbled back and tripped over a step with my heel. I started to fall, but a hand caught my arm and pulled me up. "Well," said a familiar voice, "that was unexpected."

I agreed and rubbed my head. Then, I looked at Vlad, smoothing out his suit jacket. Did he wear that everyday? "Vlad! What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, but I wasn't—"

"Daniel," he said, thankfully cutting me off, "I'm here as a favor to your mother. Fortunately, I have business in the area that's moving faster than expected. Everything should be finished up by the time your parents return home."

"Cool," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my friends walking up the street. I darted past Vlad down the stairs and waved goodbye. "Well, I have to go to school now. I guess I'll see you later."

"Have fun at school, son," he called after me.

I shuddered at the thought of school. I didn't have the math homework done and Lancer probably had a pop quiz waiting for us just to screw with me. With all that travel and imprisonment yesterday, I didn't have the time to do the reading, either. This was going to be a long day, despite the night of fantastic sleep I had.

Crap. I was totally going to fail this semester the way things had been going.

"Was that Mr. Masters I saw going into your place?" asked Tucker. He looked over his shoulder at the now empty stoop.

I nodded. Sam scowled and grumbled something unintelligible at the mention of his name. She really didn't say anything remotely related to words, just so we're clear. Curious, I asked, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Danny," she grumbled, readjusting the straps on her spider backpack. "Nothing at all."

I knew better than to press the issue with Sam. If she was mad about something before hand, she'd hold onto it and refuse to talk about it until she exploded. And trust me, I'd rather be there when she does so she has someone to listen to her. Tucker, however, usually ran for the hills. But, that was okay, too. Sam and Tucker are polar opposites with just about everything.

So, we walked to school. Both Tucker and I on edge for the moment Sam went into a rant about whatever was bothering her. I figured it would be about another few days before she was well and ready. But still, I didn't like her bottling things up like that. You could see how hard it was for her to hold back whatever it was she wanted to say, too.

As we entered the school, Sam relaxed. I let my worry diminish as we started another day of Hell called high school.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And I continue giving Danny a break. Oh, and have some Jazz and skipped travel logs. I figured that would be welcomed.

Happy New Year, everyone.


	7. Until Proven

**A/N:** How the hell did I manage to write this? Well, happy update day. And right before Easter, too. So…Have a happy one.

* * *

><p>Vlad POV<p>

Chapter Seven: Until Proven

Daniel ran down the street, greeting his friends. He really did deserve more credit than I gave him yesterday. He seemed to bounce back from an experience that would have left anyone else a quivering wreck. For that, he made himself so much more valuable. Perhaps, whenever I did tell him about myself, he'd be able to get over our initial meeting.

I watched him for a moment more, noting that the supposed Goth sulked about something. She shot a glare over her shoulder before the trio disappeared around a corner. Something must have set her off. Was it my apathy towards her little tirade? Or did she find something about my companies that she didn't approve of? Either way, it wasn't too much of a concern for me. There was nothing she could do to upset anything I had in motion.

Stepping over the threshold into the Fenton household a second time, I sighed with relief. There wouldn't be certain ignoramus to impede my stay. I enjoyed that thought for only a moment until I remembered that Maddie would be spending the duration of my 'house-sitting' with Jack alone in some backwoods location. Anger flushed through my system and my ghost half nearly came to the forefront.

"Oh, hi Mr. Masters," a perky voice interrupted my thoughts of murdering Jack. I looked toward the kitchen at Jasmine, shouldering her teal backpack. She smiled at me, which quickly fell from her lips. The girl laughed nervously and looked at her wrist. Well, she's more perceptive than her parents at any rate.

"Jasmine," I said, giving her my most charming smile, "I do apologize if I seem irritated. It's been a long night of travelling to get here in the morning."

I stepped further into the living room. My driver entered the house behind me with my luggage and I directed him to the master bedroom. While it would be no doubt inferior to my own, it would be better than the cot they provided me the last time.

Of course, I had insisted on staying in the lab. But I needed reason to be there at any odd hour without suspicion.

"Oh, of course," Jasmine sighed and glanced at her watch a second time. She hurried over the door, her demeanor changing completely. "Um, make yourself at home. There's some food in the fridge and I left instructions on the bed upstairs. Keys are on the table. Sorry I can't stay longer, but I have to get going. School calls."

"Have fun learning," I called after her. She let the door swing shut and I breathed in the atmosphere of solitude. Well, there was the driver upstairs, but he wouldn't be too long. As expected, he ambled down the stairs and nodded his head to me.

"Everything's in the room, Mr. Masters," he said. "I'll drop by the hotel and then swing around and pick you up in an hour. Is that agreeable, sir?"

"Yes, it will," I answered. I planned on scouting out Axion Labs a bit more that day before meeting with the current owner. But first, I had a few cameras to install.

* * *

><p>The driver pulled into the parking lot of Axion labs. The building looked like nothing special, really. Very low key, which must have been the point, considering. On the surface, it was a simple two story building, but beneath the ground was a complex of labs teeming with experiments of questionable ethical status. All privately run and generally ignored by the government.<p>

My kind of place.

The door opened and I stepped out, a strong dark-skinned man in a uniform greeted me, "Welcome to Axion labs, Mr. Masters. Mr. Pultz wanted me to greet you as head of R&D."

I shook his offered hand and nodded. "Thank you, Damon. I've only heard rumors of what's going on behind those walls. I trust I'll be able to see the inner workings before meeting with Reginald?"

"That's what he thought you'd say," said Damon, pocketing his hands in his lab coat. "This way, sir."

I followed him into the side door. The hallway was well lit and the walls, floor, and ceiling, sterile and white. My black suit made a stark contrast with the entire place. Damon nearly blended in with that coat of his. We walked by unmarked doors with windows covered with blinds from the other side. "What is this hall used for?" I asked.

"Break rooms," answered Damon. "Used for meals, rest, and time with families. The intersection we're approaching will lead into labs with the projects the public is allowed to know about should anyone come around asking questions."

"Fascinating," I muttered. They seemed to be well-equipped with hiding their own secrets. "And the second floor?" I glanced at the ceiling and Damon turned his head to look at me.

He adjusted his glasses. "Offices of the head researchers, developers, and the owner." He turned a corner. "This way, please."

That hallway was like the one we entered in. The only difference I found, was that the windows were left uncovered. I saw a few staff behind glass walls, working on their public experiments. Probably, the well-meaning ones that worked to save lives and were purely ethical according to the public opinion.

Damon continued leading me around the first floor, explaining certain projects those with little security clearance were allowed to work on. He introduced me to a few researchers, though I didn't bother to remember their names yet. I'd rather see their files and their data before committing them to the new staff once I'd obtained the labs.

"Mr. Pultz arranged for you to meet him in the basement complex actually," said Damon as soon as we entered an elevator.

I raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. I had two options floating in my head as to why he arranged our meeting as such. Perhaps he wanted a new test subject for an experiment. As the one currently working on buying his more lucrative property, he had more than enough motive to want me out of the way. I smirked at the thought of the man trying to capture me. He'd have a better time snatching Skulker, if anything.

The next idea was that he would introduce me to the worst projects and what I can expect to be taking charge of. A tactic to try and appeal to my moral and ethical side, no doubt. It wouldn't work, but the thought is still there. Once I had my eyes set on something, I would get it.

The elevator continued plunging down to the depths of the lab. Damon and I stood near shoulder to shoulder, despite the room we had. I held my hands behind my back and waited for the doors to open. "So, Damon, what sort of experiments are you running downstairs?" I asked. I didn't turn to look at him and focused on the decreasing numbers above the doors.

"Sorry, Mr. Masters," he chuckled. "I'm not officially allowed to disclose that sensitive information. Mr. Pultz might show you, though."

I smiled and sighed, showing my disappointment that I didn't hear what I'd obtain from the horse's mouth. Oh well. I'll just have to buy the place.

The elevator slowed to a stop and the doors slid open. We arrived in a grand room of stark white walls, tables placed methodically with cabinetry below their tops. Sinks and other cabinets and storage unites lined the walls. Chemicals of every color flowed through varying tubes or sat in beakers and flasks over Bunsen burners.

Teams of scientists worked on whatever experiment their contract designated. They glanced at Damon and I before returning to their projects. I had the honor of obtaining a sneak peek of sorts. I couldn't wait to learn of all the details of the work going on beneath Amity Parks's cheery surface.

Damon greeted a few of the groups huddled around tables as we passed them. They returned in kind, but quickly returned to their work. Absorbed by it, really. I liked the thought of passionate workers. They rarely asked unnecessary questions when tasks were given. They just wanted work and do something new.

We walked up to a door and Damon swiped his identification card. A second later, a green light blinked and the door clicked open. He opened it and gestured for me to enter first. "Where is Reginald, anyway, Damon?" I asked, hearing the door lock behind me.

"He's just in this room here," he said and opened another door.

Cautious, I looked inside to be sure he spoke the truth. There, sitting at a plain table, was Reginald Pultz. His hair balding and his face showed his age. He wore a gray suit and blue tie. Beside him, sat a more youthful man in a crisp dark blue suit. He studied various papers on the table and only looked up to see that I entered the room.

Reginald's tired eyes locked with mine and he smiled. "Ah, Vladimir," he stood and gestured to a seat across from his. "So good of you to be here."

"Interesting venue for discussing business, Reginald," I told him and shook his hand. "Why not in your office?"

"It makes sense to sign these documents in the true heart of the labs," he winked at me and I laughed.

We sat down, Damon still beside me. I glanced at the documents at the table, all of them titled with legal jargon I recognized from my previous acquisitions. It explained why Damon remained in the room. He played the role of witness. The lawyer played the legal representative. Well, that business venture moved a lot faster than I envisioned. I thought I'd had to set aside months of careful negotiation before we arrived at that point.

He had to have something up his sleeves for this. Something in the paperwork to screw me over. I knew this because I wasn't overshadowing the man. During our first few meetings, I let him stay in his right mind. No one with any ounce of logic would throw this building to the first person to come along with an offer to buy it.

I cleared my throat, frowning at the labs' owner. "Reginald," I said, "I'd only approached you on this just two weeks ago about purchasing Axion Labs. These are the documents for final sales."

"You are offering a hefty sum of money, Vladimir," he answered. "Enough for a man my age to live comfortably the rest of my days."

"You're 67."

"And you are in your early 40s," he reasoned. "I should like to retire sometime soon. Honestly, it was getting rather tiresome coming here each and every day. The secrets I must keep from my darling wife are growing to be too burdensome. The sooner I can leave this place, the better."

"And you're entrusting your top secret lab facility to the first person who happens to offer any amount? Just to retire?" I leaned forward over the table, searching the old man's face. He didn't appear to be lying. But he could be lying by omission.

Pultz chuckled and shook his head. "It's true your offer was the first in years to come around, but I did some research on you Vladimir." He nodded to his lawyer who pulled out a large file labeled with my photo. I settled back in my chair and kept my face perfectly relaxed. Pultz started flipping through it. "The companies you have under your belt are wide in variety are doing well. Some of what we have going on down here are directly related to some of them. You seem to treat your employees well and they seem to respect you."

"Yes, but if you did research, you must have been looking for something specifically." I crossed my arms and waited for his supposed Earth-shattering news about me.

"I was," he admitted. "I wanted to refuse you outright and have some kind of moral ground," he shut the folder. "Unfortunately, I remembered what I have in my name. You've got a good empire going, Vladimir. I don't want to live with this place with my name attached forever and it would do well in your hands. I just needed to learn about you before I signed this puppy over to you."

I narrowed my eyes, but said nothing for a moment. He still had little secrets hidden away, but those would come in time. I glanced at the paperwork on the table. The various documents we'd need to sign were now piled in a neat stack. I let out a breath and said, "Let me read through these and if I see anything I disagree with, I'll let you know and we can properly negotiate."

Reginald stood and motioned to Damon. "We'll be upstairs in a break room while you go over the paper work," he said. "I'll leave my lawyer here in the event that you have questions over any terms."

I nodded and watched the two men leave the room. I held my hand out for the papers and the remaining person handed them over. I began reading the very fine and very technical writing. This would take me longer with the lawyer around. I glanced at my watch, glad it was still before noon.

I spent most of the day down on that basement level. The documents seemed pretty standard, though there were a few problems with the contracts he wanted me to sign. I brought them up to Reginald when he and Damon returned. "I see there's a clause here dictating that should I ever, in any event, lose ownership of the establishment I'm to erase my memory?"

"Standard procedure," said the old man. "It's the best way to forget anything you lost authorization to know about. Once I sign over ownership, I'll take the pill and go on with my life."

"Convenient," I muttered. The thought of a pill to wipe memories could definitely prove useful. I rubbed my chin as the possible applications of the drug filled my mind. "And what about the clause about current clientele? How long before new contracts can be accepted?"

"As soon as you see fit," he answered. This was turning out to be a very good deal on my end. The man would know nothing about what his occupation entailed for the last thirty or so years and I would have the best lab facility in the States. If only I could have found a snag in the near perfect business acquisition.

"Hm," I set down the documents on the table. "I'm not sure I'm ready to sign yet, Reginald. I need a few nights for thought."

"Take your time, Vladimir," he said. I stood up and shook his hand. "I'll look forward to your decision."

"Of course," I said, a cordial smile on my lips. "I'll be in touch."

Damon, again, led me to the elevator and up the first floor. He walked me to the hall we first entered and, strangely, there was a young girl of dark complexion entering the door. Her yellow and orange attire was very noticeable against the white and she smiled the moment she saw Damon and myself. She squealed with delight and ran to the man beside me, hugging him tight. "Daddy!" she cried.

"Hey, princess," he said. "School's over already?"

The girl nodded and I raised my brow out of curiosity. Damon looked to me and smiled at his daughter. "Mr. Masters, this is my daughter, Valerie."

She looked at me, as if I didn't belong in the building before holding her hand out. "It's nice to meet you," she said. "Are you going to be working with daddy in the near future, Mr. Masters?"

I smiled at the child. She seemed to have some respect for her elders, which was a nice change to other children I'd encountered before. I shook her hand. "I hope so, Ms. Gray. I just need a few days to think."

"Oh," she smiled, her teeth perfectly white. "Well, I hope you decide. Dad's really good at his job."

"I'm sure he's the finest researcher," I shook hands with Damon and made my way to the door. "I should be heading off, now. I'm needed elsewhere, I'm afraid."

"Hey, Val," Damon kissed his daughter's forehead. "Let me just escort Mr. Masters out to his car, okay?"

"Sure, dad," she said. "I'll be waiting in our usual place."

With that, Damon opened the door for me. He had a large grin on his face since seeing his daughter. "She seems like a good kid," I said to him.

"Yeah, she is," he agreed. His face fell slightly, though I knew it wouldn't be right to step over any lines when I 'd only known the man a few hours. "I suppose I'll be heading back to her, now. I hope to hear from you soon, Mr. Masters."

"Indeed." I stepped into the open door to my limo and my driver shut the door. I still had much to mull over in regards to obtaining Axion, but I did need to speak to Daniel.

* * *

><p>I returned to the Fenton Household in time to see Daniel fly out of his bedroom. He hadn't thought to go invisible before leaving to fight whichever ghost threatened the safety of his town. Of course, he probably hadn't thought that anyone would notice. His parents certainly didn't, so why would anyone else? Sound logic for a teenager, I thought.<p>

It seemed, for the moment, my conversation with Daniel would be held up. What I wanted to discuss could wait. While I would love to tell him he wasn't alone in his ghostly struggles, it still wasn't the prime opportunity to say anything. It was still too soon after the reunion, even with the rescue I mounted.

But then, the recent revelation of my association with Skulker wouldn't be looked on kindly, either. He might think the attack that sent him to the hospital was my fault. It was, but he didn't need to know that. I couldn't take that risk yet.

I entered the house, seeing Jasmine at the kitchen table with some blonde boy. He kept making moon eyes at her and I rolled my own. The blonde wore his varsity jacket and looked like a typical jock. A boorish example of humanity.

Walking towards the kitchen, I listened to what Jasmine was saying. She was trying to explain basic Algebra to the buffoon. I hoped this was not her significant other if he couldn't understand the fundamentals of mathematics. She stopped when she heard my boots click on the tiles. "Hey, Mr. Masters," she said, sounding cheerful, though stressed. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, I'm afraid," I said. "Is your brother home? I'd like to get dinner started."

"But it's only 3:30," she glanced at her watch. "We usually eat at six."

"Oh my," I feigned confusion. "Is that so? I must have been staring at paperwork for far too long today. Work just doesn't end because you're away from the office, after all."

"But Danny should be in his room," said Jasmine. The boy used the conversation to stare at Jasmine and I had the temptation to blast his eyes and blind him. The girl might not be mine, but I could see a failed member of humanity when I looked at one and I didn't want to see a brilliant mind fall to waste because of some idiot.

Almost like Maddie. But Maddie had been able to pursue her interests and use her mind the way she should use it. However lacking her environment may be. She had a lab to work with, at least. I knew she could produce double the amount of technological progress. If only she hadn't chosen that ape.

I sighed and that drew the blonde's attention to me. "Hey, old man," he sneered and leaned toward me. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Why don't you let me and Jazz get back to studying?"

"Dash, be respectful," snapped Jasmine.

I smirked. "It's fine Jasmine. I was just going to check on your brother and see if he needs any help."

"Okay," she said and then bit her lip. "But don't upset him. He's been pretty off today."

That was interesting news, to say the least. He looked pretty normal in the morning, so something must have happened during school hours. I bid the two teens farewell and climbed the stairs. I opened the door to Daniel's room and wasn't surprised to find it empty.

I smirked and changed forms. I hadn't planned on being Plasmius around Daniel for a few days, so I'd had to be discreet. I turned invisible the moment I left the room and made my way around Amity Park until I came upon Daniel.

I was concerned for him, though. The boy could apparently bounce back from anything. To hear him acting off from his sister was troubling.

Eventually, I found the boy. He fought a green ghost that changed form in front of my eyes. I'd heard of such ghosts, but the Zone is a big place. I hadn't seen one before Daniel's fight. And he was losing. Badly. He oozed ectoplasm from cuts on his arms and cheeks. The shapeshifter held the form of a jaguar as it pinned him to the ground. It was talking to Daniel and I approached them to hear.

"You're nothing but a little freak, aren't you?" the ghost snarled.

"No," came the weak protest. "I'm not. I'm not a freak."

"But you're half-boy, half-ghost," it snickered. "Where do you belong?"

I bit the inside of my cheek when I realized what the ever living _Hell_ it was doing. Psychological warfare. Attacking his doubts and insecurities to defeat him. I despised that thing and shot a red ectoblast at it. It hurled off Daniel, who looked around for the source of the help, but I refused to reveal myself.

The jaguar form picked itself off the ground, shaking his head. "What was that?" He directed the question at Daniel, who was at a loss for words. Understandable, though I wasn't sure if he saw the blast I sent. If he suspected that Plasmius was involved, he might be more cautious around me in that form, truly regrettable. But, to save Daniel, it was worth the risk.

Daniel stood up and made a fighting stance toward the ghost. It backed away a few steps before flying off to the distance. I thought about following that accursed thing, but figured it would be better to make sure Daniel was fine.

He watched the shapeshifter until it disappeared from his eyes and looked around. We stood in a park with, thankfully, no one around. He frowned, but it wasn't out of frustration, just sorrow. He let the rings pass over him and he shoved his hands into his pockets. The boy looked around him again before kicking at the grass and walking toward the more populous areas.

I followed him in the sky. His sister was right, he wasn't acting as he did this morning. I had a feeling that ghost he just fought had something to do with it. Well, I'd be in Amity Park a few more days. I think it would only be worth the effort to figure out what was going on with the boy and help him through this problem.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So…I just changed Axion Labs to how I think a low-key R&D facility would really look like. I rewatched the episode and saw it was this very flashy-looking building. Like it's saying: Here we are! Experiments are going on here! Really cool and interesting stuff! LOOKIT WAT WHERE DOING GAIZ!

So yeah, forgive a deviation from the canon with some headcanon. Oh, and I gave that one old guy a name. If he has a real name, could someone tell me? I'll change it to the official name. Or is he just some nameless higher up who fires Damon?

Also, if there's any consistency problems in this chapter, tell me. I didn't proofread it. I just wanted it done. I'm sorry. :[

Oh! And Valerie got an early cameo there! Yay!


	8. Don't Want to Talk About It

**A/N:** Heh, there's a reason I haven't put anything up the last couple of weeks, I swear it's a good selfless reason: I'm making an afghan for my next host family as a farewell gift (a little preemptive, but whatever. It'll save me so much time and effort when I'm actually over there). So…yeah. Don't be too mad at me, please. Also, I've been doing prompt filling.

Also, this is my poor attempt at an angsting Danny. Enjoy!

Danny POV

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Don't Want to Talk About It<span>

Walking home from the park couldn't have been the best decision. My legs got sore, my anger and frustration stewed the whole way home. So what if I wasn't fully human or ghost? What did that matter at the end of the day? I still saved people, sort of. My track records been pretty down lately.

I ground my teeth and shoved my hands deeper into my pockets. Nope, I wasn't going to think about that.

I got to the door and froze. Did I want to go in there looking as frustrated as I felt? Taking a deep breath, I tried leveling my face to a normal apathetic appearance. Typical teenaged expression. Another deep breath and then I opened the door, entering the living room.

"Where in the _world_ have you been?" came Vlad's voice from the couch. He sounded worried and livid at the same time.

Like a deer in headlights, I froze. "Uh, um, I…" My mouth fumbled the words I wanted to say as an explanation.

Vlad didn't look amused by my weak attempts to talk. His frown deepened and I lowered my head. His disappointment was the last thing I wanted today of all days. "You had me terrified," his voice softened enough to make me look up at him. His face lost the hard edge to it. "Jasmine told me you were up in your room an hour ago," he continued.

"Sam and Tucker wanted to hang out," I muttered. Probably the most plausible lie I'd ever told. "I didn't want to disturb Jazz's tutoring session." Not with Dash at my house, I didn't add. But, Vlad didn't need to know about that little detail.

"You should have at least left a note," he scolded, sounding almost like mom whenever I came home after curfew.

As my usual answer to that, I ducked my head and said nothing. Better to let the lecture happen and get it over with. Besides, it's not like he knew why I left in the first place. Sam called about ghost on the other side of town causing trouble. I had to do something.

To my surprise, he didn't go into lecture mode right away. A creak from the old sofa told me he stood up and I listened to his footsteps approach me. Vlad placed a hand on my shoulder and guided me to the couch. "Sit, Daniel," he said, adding a push down on my shoulder for emphasis.

I did, if only to try to speed the process up. The sooner I learned how disappointed Vlad, the sooner I could escape to my room. He settled next to me, his hand remaining on my shoulder to keep me there. If only he knew how easy it could be for me just to disappear. I would have loved to see the look on his face.

"Daniel," began Vlad, "I realize you're going through a difficult stage of your life." Understatement of the year. "But, that doesn't mean you get to run off without prior warning. You're mother has rules for a reason, son."

"It's a little more complicated than that," I said quietly.

"Trust me," continued Vlad, "I understand what you're going through. I went through the same thing." I rolled my eyes at yet another reference to puberty. Adults always assumed it was freaking puberty. Another reason to why I could never relate to anyone ever again. Just what I needed: another freaking difference between me and a normal life.

"Doubt that," I grumbled and crossed my arms.

"What's going on, son?" Vlad asked, concerned. I didn't have the heart to look at him, fixing my eyes on my feet. "This morning you were as energetic as a squirrel."

"Nothing." I kicked my feet, distracting myself from Vlad even more. A part of me really didn't want to shut him out of this, but I couldn't tell him what was wrong. A ghost mocked me. I've got my ass handed to me since first going against Plasmius. My sister signed my up for therapy without asking. Sam was upset about _something_ and she wouldn't spill in school, not her usual thing.

"You aren't as alone as you think you are, little badger," said Vlad, causing me to bark out a laugh. "I'm serious, Daniel. I'm here to talk when you're ready." He stood up and walked towards the kitchen, raising an arm in a gesture to follow him. "You missed dinner, but there is still some leftovers in the refrigerator. I believe you might be hungry."

"Uh…yeah." So that wasn't as lecture-y as I believed it would be. One little attempt to relate, and the standard make sure everyone knows where you are. It could have been much worse. Mom pulled out all the stops when she got her hands into. Still, it was nice to know Vlad was concerned. Even just a little. "So, did you hang around the house all day?"

"Actually, I spent most of the day at Axion Labs on the north side of town," he shook his head as he opened the fridge, a smile on his lips. I couldn't tell if it was out of happiness or amusement.

"That old building?" I asked, picturing it in my head. It struck me funny that he would go there, of all places. "What for?"

"I'm thinking of purchasing it." My mouth dropped in disbelief at the thought of Vlad, the billionaire, buying a dinky place like that. There was no way it would be valuable to a guy like him. Maybe he was buying it out to put up some new offices. "Many of their projects are promising and with some funding from my own pocket, they will be able to go farther than they can now," he added, noting my expression.

I nodded and waited for the food he was preparing. The leftovers looked like steak and baked potato that were both edible. And notably not coming to life. "Did you cook that here or order out?" I joke.

"Here," he said, looking at me like I was crazy, especially since I was skeptical of the food being anywhere near good now. "What's wrong with the idea of me cooking?"

"Nothing," I blurted. "It's just…mom and dad fitted all the appliances with some ecto-converters. Food usually comes to life."

"That's highly inconvenient," he observed and I could only agree. "I did notice the converters and turned them off. You're mother was at least sensible enough to have the main lines turned on in the event of a failure of those devices." He set the plate in front of me and ruffled my hair. "Now, eat up. Do your homework and sleep well, little badger."

I nodded, with no intention of doing his last two requests. There was unfinished business with that ghost that ran away earlier. I want to find him and pay him back for everything he said to me. I'd probably feel much better about that. I wasn't a freak. I wasn't just trying to fit in anywhere. I was human.

Vlad, thankfully, didn't watch me eat. He, instead, went out to the living room and flipped on the television. The sound of evening news filled the living room. Typical adult thing to watch, I supposed. I wolfed down the meal and set the dishes into the sink.

I forced myself not to look at Vlad. Guilt about not doing homework started to creep in my gut, but I couldn't let that get in my way. There was stuff I had to do if I was ever going to get back into the game. I had to beat that ghost and prove myself.

Without thinking about it, I slammed the door to my room shut, earning a disgruntled growl from Jazz. The white rings appeared at my middle the moment someone banged on the door. I glared at the floor and shoved my ghost powers down. Great, another interruption.

Grumbling, I opened the door to see an annoyed Jazz. "Did you really have to slam the door, Danny?" she asked, pointing a finger in my face.

"Did it bother you that much?" I said, swiping the hand away. "Seriously, Jazz, I've had a pretty bad day. I don't need you butting in."

"Yes, it did." Jazz crossed her arms, her face more than cross. "You know I'm studying and there's no reason to slam the door. Some of us want to keep our grades at a 4.0 average." That hit me hard and, like I'd been doing that entire day, I stared at my feet, holding back the overwhelming sense of failure I must have been.

She tapped my shoulder and I looked up at Jazz. Her face softened, "I'm sorry little brother. I know you're going through a lot, right now. Which is why I signed you up to see Ms. Spectra. You won't talk to me."

I shrugged and let the whole mention of the world's crappiest therapist roll off me. I wanted to forget I ever saw the woman. She just knew what to say to make me feel worse about myself. "Whatever, Jazz," I mumbled. "I'll let the perfect child get back to her studies."

I shut the door in her face, locked it, and laid on my bed. I didn't have it in me to go after that ghost anymore. That was just perfect. Revenge no longer sounded like a good idea. Wallowing in my freakish misery seemed like the best thing to do at the moment. Fantastic.

* * *

><p>The next day, sitting in Penelope Spectra's office during first period was awful. Not to mention she kept the room's temperature so low it took all I had to not wear a jacket. No doubt was in my mind that she'd psychoanalyze <em>that,<em> too. So, I suffered the cold and watched every puff of air I exhaled.

She at her desk, tapping her red nails on her red pen in her red suit. Her red hair reminded me of devil's horns and to be honestly, I almost believed that was the motif she went for given all the freaking red. "So, Danny," she said, in a tone of voice I was sure wasn't appropriate to use on children my age. Her toothy smile reminded me of a big cat toying with its food. "What's cooking in that little head of yours?"

"I'm not little," I answered before I could even stop myself.

"So you have insecurities of your height, hm?" She stood up and walked behind me, hands on my shoulders. My body tensed the moment her freezing hands touched me. "Relax, Danny. I only want to help you overcome your problems. It's not your fault your genetics dealt you a terrible blow and left you a scrawny, _tiny_, boy."

I sank in my seat and shrugged off her hands. "I'm still growing," I asserted.

"Sure you are," she almost sounded mocking. "But, you've been this size for how long? Two years? Are you really going to wait for that golden growth spurt? Haven't you just given up on that silly little dream?"

"Who said anything about that?" I growled, though it sounded less confident than intended.

"You're getting defensive about this, Danny," Spectra continued. "You're denying your own insecurity. We need to get you to confront this issue right away."

I frowned and stayed in the seat. If she was going to suggest that I jump on Dash's back, I was going to flip out. She already made me confront the student body about my grades, much to their fun and my humiliation. "I don't have an issue about my height," I snapped. I could fly, I argued silently. Height didn't matter.

"Hm," Spectra lifted a hand off my shoulder. "Perhaps you're right. Let's dig deeper, then," she sounded almost ecstatic about that. "Oh, I'm sure you still feel like a failure of the school. An outcast, even. I can tell by your face that you didn't do your schoolwork at home. You're just perpetuating your failure with that attitude. We can work on that, if you'd prefer."

Maybe she was right. I could have done my homework, but I slept instead. I didn't even go ghost hunting, which might have pulled me out of the funk I was in. Damn it, Fenton, you just let a perfectly good night for either getting my school life together or working on my ghost life.

"Are we done?" I asked her. I heard her take a deep breath and sigh like she'd finished something extremely satisfied.

"For now," Spectra answered, taking her hand away. "I might call you back, later."

"Greeeeat," I said, pumping as much as false enthusiasm in my voice as possible. I stood up from the chair, slumped my shoulders, and headed to the door. Sam and Tucker might able to cheer me up.

"Now get back to class and prove you're not just some poor excuse for a human being," she told me the moment I opened the door. Spectra just gave the most wonderful advice, didn't she?

So, I made my way back to class. Lancer already knew Spectra had me in her clutches for the last half-hour so he just nodded and told me to sit down. He also said this, "_Mother of Sorrows_, Fenton, put a smile on your face."

I realized he was all about spirit week, but not everyone could be as chipper as he was over it. Well, Jazz might be the closest match the student population had, but she was still a far cry from Lancer's enthusiasm.

Case in point: Lancer pulled out his pompoms and started reciting a cheer about Shakespeare. In the middle of class. "Who's got the tragedy? Who's got the comedy? Who brings the masses to a common understanding?"

I buried my face in my hands as I walked down an aisle, utterly shocked that our vice-principal even did that. It didn't even rhyme. But of course, that was a bad move because someone stuck their foot out and sent me sprawling to the ground.

Laughter erupted around me and my ears burned. Lancer yelled something to the class, probably to settle down. He wasn't going to punish whoever tripped me. I glared at the desk beside me as I picked myself up. Dash glared right back, sniggering, "Watch where you're going, Fentina. You almost scuffed my shoes." He leaned closer to me, catching my arm as I tried moving away. "Good thing you didn't," he whispered, "I would've made you lick them clean."

"Mr. Baxter," called Lancer, "let go of Mr. Fenton. And Mr. Fenton, sit down. We don't need more interruptions in this class period."

Dash squeezed my arm before dropping it and I pulled it to my chest. I made my way to the back of the class. Sam and Tucker left a seat open between them, which brought a small smile to my lips. At least one good thing happened so far.

"How was _therapy_?" asked Sam, venom dripping from the word 'therapy'. Lancer seemed to have given up cheering in class for now and droned on, not even sparing a glance at the three of us.

"Horrible," I answered, leaning over my desk and letting my hair fall into my eyes. "She thought I had height issues. As if I needed one other thing to be accused of having issues with."

"Come on, man," said Tucker, diligently playing with his PDA. "At least she didn't call you a freak."

"Thanks, Tuck," I drawled. "As if I needed a reminder."

"Danny," said Sam, "at least you don't test on animals, or mess with their genetic codes to make them unnatural hybrids." She paused. "That didn't come out right."

I let my head fall to my desk. "No kidding. By the way, why were you upset yesterday?"

Sam's reassuring expression faded the moment I brought it up. "I did some digging on Vlad's companies," she grumbled. "There are so many weird coincidences and dirty tactics about how he amassed his empire. Not to mention what he uses test products on."

"Great, now you got her on activist-mode," Tucker rolled his eyes. "And in the middle of class."

"There's always time to make the lives of those whose voices can't be heard better," Sam shot a glare at our techno-geek and I kept my head ducked. This was going to end up as another one of their usual arguments. I didn't have the energy to put with it.

"They are heard," Tucker countered. "You can hear them say 'moo' or 'quack.' You sometimes take things a little too far."

Sam ground her teeth and was about to insult him when I stood up from my seat. Everyone looked at me and I ignored their stares, pushing their attention away.

"Mr. Fenton, what on _The Hollow Earth_ are you—"

"Enough," I said, a little louder than I intended. "I'm sick of you guys fighting all the time. Just, stop, okay?"

I didn't even realize I was walking out of the classroom until I stood in the hallway, breathing heavily. My hands shook as I ran them through my hair. I did that. I announced everything to the world and now I was going to get detention because I didn't know how to keep my mouth shut. Fantastic. Just fantastic.

At the very least, the bell rang soon after. The halls flooded with people moving to their lockers and switching out their books for next period. Maybe Sam and Tucker tried to catch up to me. Hell if I knew. I stood in the middle of it all those bodies, getting pushed and shoved out of the way by juniors and sophomores. Somehow, it really didn't bother me all that much.

Eventually, I ended up on the side and I leaned back against the wall for support. The hallways cleared and I hadn't made a move for my locker or anything of that sort. I just wanted to be left alone. My thoughts might have gotten themselves sorted that way.

"Mr. Fenton," Lancer asked, "may I have an explanation for why you dismissed yourself from my classroom?"

"No," I responded. "And before you even get started, I'm not trying to undermine your authority."

"I wasn't going to do anything of the sort," he said and forced me to walk down the hall. "I was going to suggest you spend some more time with Ms. Spectra."

"But I just left her office," I whined. I know I whined because Lancer looked down at me like any adult would at a misbehaving kid. "She makes things worse."

"Nonsense." Lancer smiled and stopped in front of her office. "She's invaluable to the staff this week. Now, please Mr. Fenton, do try to work things out with her before heading to your next class. I'll notify your teachers."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

The door opened before Lancer could knock and Spectra's lion-smile was already on her face. "Danny," she sang. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, the dramatic irony is killing me but I can't help but write that stuff in. It's just too good to pass up.

Before anyone points this out, between the last chapter and this one, Vlad left his watch over Danny to a clone so he can do his duties as house/kid watcher and make dinner. Danny walked slowly, giving Vlad plenty of time. There. Word of Author, right there. It's fanfic!canon now.

Oh, and I apologize in advance for dragging Spectra out for at least another chapter.


End file.
